Fire and Ice
by Starlight Queen
Summary: Chapter story set 7 years after Breaking Dawn. With Jacob just returning from a long absence, a new man in the Cullen family and a powerful enemy coming for them all how will Renesmee and Jacob fare?
1. Home

"~ Fire and Ice ~

A Flash Forward Fan Fic

Renesmee and Jacob

Chapter 1 Home

Atop a mossy rock face stood the russet wolf peering through the cover of brush. He watched the pretty young girl just below him preparing to pounce on the poor defenseless deer in front of her. If he'd learned anything about vampires from his time here he figured he was right to assume she would take him down without much of a struggle. She had changed, he noted as he studied the girl. She'd grown her dark hair nearly to her waist. It was a riot of curls down her back. When he'd left she'd been merely a child and now, he noted with some regret she was a woman. She had the look of her mother with all that dark hair and the fluid body a prima ballerina would be jealous of. He watched the girl tear into the deer with obvious delight. Blood spilled from her lips in a trickle while she fed. The wolf merely stared in a look that would only be construed as a cocky grin. He had known his girl would win. She usually did get everything she wanted and even some things she didn't know she had. For surely she had stolen his heart from the moment he'd first seen the tiny little babe wrapped in a pink blanket. He remembered how much he'd wanted to kill her, to destroy the thing that had ripped its way from his best friend's womb. Then he'd seen the dark curls that were so much like her mother's, the tiny bow shaped mouth that lay rosy against porcelain white skin that came from her heritage and those gleaming golden eyes had locked onto him. In an instant the tiny girl wrapped in the pink blanket had become everything to him. He'd known from that moment on there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and he knew now that there still could be nothing he could deny her. After being gone for so long he had thought his reaction to her might have dulled but he felt it vibrating there in his belly like he'd been punched in the gut. The love was absolute and as pure as the driven snow which he reminded himself was why he had left in the first place. The girl deserved a choice, a chance to choose for herself the kind of life she wanted to live. He gazed through beast's eyes as she dropped the animal to the grass. Blood dripped from her lips, her eyes still shone with the joy of the kill. She would forever be his dark angel the only true thing that the universe had seen fit to reward him. With a seething regret Jacob Black pulled back from the brush and turned to run back into the forest on padded feet. He would honor the pact he'd made with Edward and stay as far away as he possibly could but he knew it was only a matter of time before he could no longer hold up his end of the bargain. Since he'd come back to Forks watching her hunt was becoming a favored pastime for him. With the freedom his wolf form allowed him he ran through the forest darting around trees and jumping over rocks. As he headed toward the little cottage in the woods Jacob thought it was high time he and Edward had a little talk.

The meadow was calm with the eerie green glow of the sun filtering its light through the new spring leaves. She stood in perfect stillness against a crag of rock patiently waiting for her chance. She sensed him coming long before he came into view, smelled him even before that. Warm breezes fluttered her chestnut curls as she deftly molded her lithe body into a predatory crouch. The girl zeroed in on her target the irises of her golden eyes glistening like aged whiskey. That familiar arrogant knowledge draped over her silkily. She knew with absolute certainty that the animal grazing in the meadow before her would be hers. She could already taste his blood in her mouth, could already feel the warmth of it washing through her. As if suddenly sensing the danger that lay in wait, the buck lifted his head but it was already too late. Razor sharp teeth tore through the thick flesh ripping through muscle until finally breaking through the throbbing artery releasing the metallic liquid into her mouth. It was soothing and quieted the burn in her throat but it would never be as satisfying as human blood. She thought of that as she sucked the life from the once majestic animal that now lay dying in her arms. Thought of the night she'd taken a young girl's life back in Oregon. She remembered what it felt like to feel the force of human blood pulsing in her mouth recalled so clearly the way it had slid into her stomach and the vibrant energy she had gotten from it. To a vampire such as herself it was as potent as any drug could ever be but she had been younger than and so foolish. Her parents had freaked of course. It was well known that their family did not dine on the blood of humans and it was decided by unanimous family vote that they would move _again_ to avoid any possibility of the death being linked to them. The body had been destroyed and the whole family relocated to Alaska. The obvious displeasure of her family even through their unwavering support had clinched it. No more humans for this vampire. She had vowed never to put them in that position again. Her hatred for Alaska had helped to cement that vow. Who wanted wander about bundled up in an unflattering parka that they really didn't need to wear anyways? As the memory faded so did the illusion of taste. The bitterness filled her mouth and the vision faded from her mind as the buck fell like a stone to lie at the vampire girl's feet. Through the haze of the kill a strange sensation washed over her. Her head whipped up instinctually to a sound in the brush above her. A foreign feeling trickled into her like a past long forgotten. It was a sensation she didn't recognize only knew that something about the scent coming from the spot atop the rocks was familiar. If she hadn't been so focused on whatever was standing on that rock she would have noticed the man stalking like a panther out of the woods to tackle her stealthily to the ground. A feral growl ripped out as she rolled gracefully to a half crouch across the meadow then turned to a laugh when she spotted her attacker knelt down directly in front of her. The hiss she'd intended to sound menacing came out in a kind of choked giggle instead.

"You know Talan, That act of yours is getting kind of tired" She moved to a sitting position in the grass wiping the blood from her ashen skin with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, but I always manage to get you don't I Ness?" A cocky smirk adorned the warrior poet face. Renesmee Cullen tossed her curls back in defiance.

"I was distracted. I'm an easy target when I'm thirsty" She watched the grin on his face turn to a flirtatious leer.

"Darling Nessie, I'm proof that you aren't that easy" The light that came in to his eyes was all challenge. In one single movement she was on her feet and pacing. His affections toward her were a constant pain in the ass plus she despised being called Nessie. The look she threw over her shoulder was like hellfire and twice as potent. Talan knew that a lesser man would shrink under that stare but he simply dashed across the meadow and closed the distance between them laying his hands on her bare shoulders. His touch was like a window to his past. Even from birth Renesmee could see into a person's past with just a tiny bit of contact. With both of his hands clamped down on her like vises she could see it all right back to images of him in his mother's womb. It was annoying but she never could learn how to stop the flood. She flicked through images of his childhood, a few awkward puberty moments and saw the faces of the many women he'd been with before he'd been reborn a vampire. She saw her father his face full of doubt an instant before he bit the young man he'd found left for dead on the back roads of Juno. She saw herself standing over him her face full of concern, saw them hunting together, arguing over something or other and finally of the way she'd looked to him while she'd just fed. Renesmee sighed with the effort it took to pull back from the visions. It was just too hard to see herself through his eyes, to feel what he felt and know that she could never feel as strongly about him.

"No I certainly am not. I'm not going to give myself to any man without a fight" Deftly she shrugged out of the iron grasp he had on her. Talan simply ignored the brush off and leaned into her taking in the scent of peaches and blood. Hers was the very first smell that had caught his attention after the blaze of the venom had subsided. She'd smelled just like the southern orchards where he's spent his summers as a child. It seemed only right that he had been made for her.

"Why fight? It could be so easy between us if only you'd let me in" She felt his marble hard lips graze the nape of her neck and closed her eyes. It was hard to refuse the romantic contact having had so little of it. It wasn't as if there were a ton of vampire men out there who shared her families tastes that she cared for. Maybe, just maybe it could be enough to be with Talan. She turned into him tilting her gaze up. His bronze colored hair fell to curl in layers just beneath its strong jaw. His eyes were the same golden hue as hers. He was built like a bear all muscle and sinew stretched over a bulky 6ft frame. Certainly he was beautiful, strong as he looked and nearly as fast as her own father. He was kind, funny, shared her taste in literature and he loved her. However she looked at it Renesmee knew in her heart that he simply wasn't her destiny. After so many years of watching the eternally burning love between her parents, Alice and Jaspers quiet warmth, Rosalie and Emmett's seemingly never-ending hunger for one another, and Esme and Carlisle's easy affectations she knew she would accept no less for herself. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips.

"Why me, Talan" she said seriously. "I know I'm the only single female around in your league but…" Before she could finish his lips were pressed to hers silencing any hint of protest. She wanted to pull back as much for his sake as for hers but her curiosity was getting the better of her. He moved his mouth over hers smoothly nipping her bottom lip just a tiny bit with his teeth. It was just like sinking, like falling languidly into a deep lagoon. Renesmee's arms came up to wrap around Talan's neck despite herself, her lips quested for more but it was Talan who pulled back just a fraction keeping his forehead lightly pressed to hers.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked. That charming little grin was back. A light of triumph shone in his golden eyes. He seemed so darn _proud_ of himself.

"You didn't answer my question" she replied quietly. Talan shifted to look into her eyes. He held her face in his hands as if she actually might break.

"Because you were the first girl I ever really _saw" _he said tucking a few wayward tendrils of hair behind her ear. She started to protest but was silenced by the pleading expression he wore. "I can barely remember my human life, Ness. Probably wouldn't be able to even name one of the women I was with then. When I woke up and saw your face it was as if my life had truly begun" His hand laid palm up just waiting for her to clasp it with her own. "Be with me Renesmee Cullen. I promise I'll always love you, I'll always protect you" There it was all laid out for her. To many others the choice would be simple but Renesmee still had that strange gut feeling that there was something else out there for her. For pretty much as long as she could remember it had felt like a piece of her was missing. The choice was simple. Take the man in front of her and live a comfortable life caring for one another or risk losing him and never finding that illusive ideal. Could she take the hand Talan had outstretched in front of her or could she deny him and live out possible eternity alone.

"I have to think about it, Talan" she said, neither accepting nor declining his offer. The sound he made was caught somewhere between a huff and a hiss. He was angry. He tried to hide it but the hand fisted in his hair and the stone face was a dead giveaway. He spun to pace the meadow kicking a rock up from out of the moss and sending it flying towards the forest. Renesmee could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers. He had been wrong before. It wasn't easy. "I just wonder if maybe you aren't just settling, Talan. Did he ask you to do this?" The reference to her father had Talan snapping his head up. They both knew that Edward had changed him partly to give her a mate.

"For once, just once could you actually try to believe that I want this? I want you, and Edward has nothing to do with it" he hissed seething with a fury so strong Renesmee could actually _see _him shaking. "Are you denying me because it's what your father wants you to do?" He demanded.

"You think that I'm denying you because of childish rebellion?" She snapped back barely suppressing a snarl. "I do what I please. To hell with everyone else, this is about my life, our life if that's what we choose" She sighed and laid both her hands out palms up and pleading. "I just need time to think"

The angry breath he'd been holding huffed out and he relaxed, fractionally. "If that's what you need Ness, you can have eternity. I'm tired of begging for you and getting nothing" Talan's face was as cold as a stone, his poet's mouth set in a grim line. "Next time you'll have to do the begging. I'm over this" He sprinted off into the trees so fast all Renesmee could see was a blur. Rather than follow him she merely leaned up against the huge tree at her back. She had a lot to think about.


	2. The Lion's Den

Chapter 2 The Lion's Den

It never failed to surprise Jacob that the Cullen house managed to look like both a palace and a fortress at the same time. Lights shone like beacons out of the wall of glass that was the front of the house. _Into the Lion's den _he thought as he stepped out of the cover of trees now fully changed back into human form. Changing between human and wolf had ceased to be strange for him in the years that had passed. It was as normal as breathing. He wondered whether or not he should knock or just go on in. There was a time when he knew without a doubt that he would be welcome there but with the way he'd left and the years he'd spent away Jacob just wasn't sure. "Better knock" he mumbled to himself lifting his hand to the heavy knocker with the Cullen crest engraved in it and almost fell in when it swung open. There was shock written all over the grinning face. She was still just as lovely as when he'd left. Unchanged but for the designer clothes and jewelry she now wore. Some things changed he thought with an ounce of regret but he had to admit that being a vampire agreed with his Bella.

"How did you…" He moved into the arms she held out for a hug so strong it made even _his_ bones ache.

"I could smell you coming. Oh my, Jake, I've missed you" Bella clung to him for a moment longer and then released him with a sigh. "Brace yourself" She said resignedly looking toward the staircase frowning. A second later Edward shot down the stairs with a look on his face that reminded Jacob all too well how bad this could go.

"What are you doing here, Dog" He demanded fighting for control. His eyes were just a shade darker than Bella's indicating that he hadn't fed in a while. They were narrowed like slits in that look Jacob was sure he must practice in the mirror for occasions such as this. _Oh yeah _Jacob thought _this isn't going to go well. _He felt the familiar anger crawling its way through him in defense. His dark eyes glared back into Edward's. He wouldn't back down, not this time.

"I guess I just like the scenery here, leech" he growled in response. "The hunting isn't bad either"

He shook with the effort to control the beast inside him. He had learned to suppress the urge over the years but there was something about Edward that always brought out the worst in him. It had been part of the reason for his decision to leave in the first place.

"C'mon boys, let's just try to be civil shall we" Bella wedged herself in between them to stand hip to hip with her husband. She wished fleetingly that Jasper was here to calm the mounting tension. She too was curious as to why he'd come back even though some part of her already knew the reason.

"You're here to see Renesmee aren't you Jake?" She half whispered. Beside her Edward growled and started to lunge. Bella's arm shot out to hold her lover back from doing something she knew he'd regret later. "Please Edward, just calm down. Let's just hear what he has to say"

"Oh, I have plenty to say Bella. Maybe you should go upstairs so we can hash this out like men" Jacob snarled wanting nothing more than to take this pompous vampire out. The animal inside him was howling to be free. She turned on him then with a look that reminded him of what she'd become. There was rage in those golden eyes now and he was sorry for putting it there.

"She's my daughter too Jake and there will be _no_ hashing it out. Do you both understand me?" Her voice dripped authority. "We'll go upstairs and deal with this and both of you will be civil or I swear I'll knock both your thick heads together" She looked from one to the other to be sure they would obey.

"Fine" Edward said flatly and headed to the stairs. "No sitting on the furniture. I don't want to be brushing hairs off of Esme's new couch for the next decade" Bella rolled her eyes and thought that maybe things could go back to normal after all.

"Maybe you should just go ahead and knock us into one Bella. I bet you'd have a lot of fun with that" He smiled broadly as he heard the growl reverberate in Edward's throat and he knew it had hit home.

"Yep, just like old times" Bella said and knew it was going to be a long night.

The house had undergone a few changes since Jacob had been gone. Though it may have looked different with new colors, art, furniture and such the memories were still so thick here it clogged up his throat. So much had happened here all those years ago. Love had been gained, lost and the found again, new treaties had been formed, battles planned and executed. Bella and Edward led him to the family room. That at least had remained relatively the same with the white on white décor the Cullens seemed fond of. The black grand piano stood in the corner in stark contrast to its surroundings. A flash of himself sitting on the glossy bench with Renesmee while she tried in vain to teach him to play came and fizzled. It was here that he had first fallen in love with the sweet curly haired little girl. A portrait of her that must have been painted recently hung over the fireplace. The red dress she wore showed off shoulders of porcelain with dark trailing curls draped over them like satin. Her bright tawny eyes stared back at him blankly her face smiling as if she were thinking of something. The dimpled cheeked little girl he'd left behind was gone and replaced with a dark goddess. He couldn't help but think that she was _his_ dark goddess. A snarl from behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you forgotten, wolf? I can still hear your thoughts and right now I don't particularly like where they're headed" the sight of Renesmee had blocked out everything making him forget how adept Edward was at picking through his thoughts. _Keep out of my head vampire _he thought annoyed at the intrusion. _Well perhaps if you kept them to yourself… _ Jacob heard the reply in his head. It was just like hearing his Quiluete pack talking when he was in wolf form.

"I see you learned some new tricks while I was gone? That was creepy even for you" Jacob muttered incredulously. They sat on opposite sides of the room letting the silence hang until Bella came into the room carrying a tray with food piled on it.

"I didn't know if you'd eaten yet or not Jake, so I made you a sandwich" She paused with the tray balanced easily in one hand. All those years ago when they were kids she would have dropped the tray and probably tripped over the Oriental rug in the process. Becoming a vampire had erased that little quirk he thought with some sadness. He tried to remember as he did whenever he was around her that it had been her choice to join the bloodsucker club and that no matter what she was still Bella.

"Thanks Bells. It looks great" He tried to remember the last time he'd eaten human food and gave up. It had been awhile since ham and cheese had, had any appeal to him. Jacob relished the hunt and stayed in wolf form as much as possible. When he was hungry he'd go hunt down a nice tasty rabbit or rip into a couple of deer. "Edward here was just showing me his new trick" he grinned up at her and took the tray from her hands. Bella sat down next to Edward smoothing out her long black skirt.

Edward wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders absentmindedly. Neither one of them seemed to notice but Jacob did. Their easy affection was depressing. They were so in sync with one another. Like two halves of a whole and completely unaware of how much of a unit they were. He wanted that for himself desperately but no matter how hard he tried to find a woman who fit the bill it just never happened. Nobody could ever fill the hole in his heart. He knew there wasn't a woman alive who could fill the empty space that only Renesmee held the key to. "So, where's the rest of the family?" Jacob asked taking a halfhearted bite of sandwich. While he ate Bella filled him in on the various whereabouts of the others. Rosalie and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper had been away for a few months searching for children like Renesmee. It had become their mission after Alice had, had a vision of one such child being born. They had found the very pregnant young girl writhing in pain in one of the back alley's of Port Angeles. There had been no time to give her the choice to become one of them as the baby; a little boy had ripped his way out of his mother's womb. She died of shock before anyone had the chance to save her. Rosalie having always wanted a child had been more than happy to take him as her own and she and Emmett brought him home to introduce him to the family as Phoenix Hale Cullen. They had thought that would be the end of it but, Alice's visions had continued to come. It seemed that Victoria's band of newborn vamps had been busy impregnating young girls in order to further their army. Their objective to retrieve the infants after birth and raise them to be vampire warriors had of course been thwarted when they'd all been destroyed in the fight. Rosalie and Emmett had also taken in two little girls that had been born around the same time as Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme had taken an extended vacation to Isla Esme and so Bella, Edward and Renesmee were staying at the house while everyone was away.

"So I guess Rosalie got what she wanted after all" Jake mused. Rosalie wasn't exactly his favorite member of the Cullen family and he was dead sure she felt the same about him. "Alice and Jasper start a family of adopted vamp kids too?" he asked with a brazen grin. Edward seemed to be growing impatient. It was all too apparent in the slightly more broody face than was usual.

"No, actually Alice and Jasper have been placing the children that they find with other families like ours. You remember Tanya and Peter right? Well between them and her sisters they've adopted several children. Without a place to go where others understand these children wouldn't know what was happening to them. The Volturi would most certainly destroy them to avoid exposure." Bella spoke passionately, sounding a little like Carlisle.

"So, what about you guys? Did Renesmee get any brothers or sisters while I was gone?" Jake questioned. Edward turned his head away but Bella continued to look straight at him. A flicker of fear danced through her eyes before she spoke.

"Yes, Jake. A young man joined us about a year ago" Bella glanced quickly at Edward and hesitated to elaborate. Edward continued to look away. His gaze fixed on a crystal vase filled to bursting with blood red roses.

"So you adopted one of the children Alice found?" The way they were acting was strange even for them. "Unless…" He trailed off suddenly starting to understand. "You turned a human" He accused. "That's against the treaty Edward and you know it" It filled him with a rage that was difficult to control. The wolf was snapping again.

"Yes Jacob, I turned a human when we were in _Alaska_" Edward sighed and looked pained "If you'd have seen him laying there broken and bleeding in the middle of the road practically begging for his life you'd have done the same" Edward's harsh white face snapped back to glare at Jake "I thought he'd make a good mate for Renesmee. It's been working out pretty well"

"Edward, please" Bella hissed shoving him with enough force to have knocked him clear across the room if he hadn't been ready for it. She stared over at Jacob with concern more than a little afraid of his reaction. He stared back at her stone faced. "It wasn't breaking anything Jake. It happened when we were living in Alaska. As far as any of your people are concerned he was already like us when he came to live with us. Please don't be angry" She held out her hands waiting for acceptance and dropped them with a frown when Jacob only continued to stare coldly back at her. Jacob just couldn't be sure if the anger rising up in his belly was because Edward had turned another human or if it was because of Renesmee being with someone else. He knew now that he had come back too late. The dread was so acute he thought it would swallow him into the huge cushions of the white sofa and suck him into the bowels of hell. He glanced up to see Bella's perfect face marred with sadness and realized it was his doing. He tried very hard to push his feelings down if only for her sake.

"Is she happy, Bella?" he whispered hopefully. It would be enough he told himself if he could just know that she was happy. She looked at him calmly peering out from underneath the tendrils of dark hair that fell around her unchanged face. Her head whipped to stare at Edward as if he'd spoken to her and suddenly her face changed from the calm to the feral. She glared at him while he appeared completely unfettered maybe even amused. Something flickered in his eyes that erased the casual amusement from his face and turned it grim again. It seemed as though they had completely forgotten that he was even there. Finally Edward turned toward Jacob breaking the seemingly silent communication between himself and his wife.

"Renesmee has yet to make a decision about what she wishes to do with her life" He said carefully. "The pact I made with you still stands. You have honored your end of the bargain and now I presume you want me to honor mine"

"I do" Jacob replied

"Then we won't stand in your way" Bella answered grasping Jacob's hand with her own.


	3. Return of the Future

Chapter 3 Return of the Future

Talan emerged from the forest in a foul mood. Even the thrill of taking down a bear nearly three times his size wasn't enough to satiate his anger. It boiled his blood to know that the girl he loved had rejected him yet again. He was done trying to win her over, done with a seduction that got him nothing. What more could she possibly want from him. This time she would have to come to him. He'd have her begging before the end of it he promised himself. Exasperated and irritated he stalked toward the Cullen house thinking maybe some boxing in the home gym would help take his mind off of things. A foul smell coated the area and Talan wondered idly which one of the dogs was visiting now. Most likely it was Seth. He decided that it wasn't altogether a bad thing maybe Seth would be up for a few rounds. He always did love to spar. Before he reached the door a figure stepped out. He certainly smelled like one of the wolves but he was much larger than Seth almost as large as the bear he'd just slain. This one he obviously hadn't met before. He looked like the rest of them with his dark complexion and the jet black hair that looked as if it had been recently cut by a lunatic. Dark eyes measured Talan dubiously.

"So, you must be the newest Cullen" Jacob asked. His voice was rough and seemed full of an authoritative quality. Something about this guy just itched at him although he just couldn't understand why.

"I guess you could say that. Name's Talan, Talan Brewer. I don't believe we've met" The hand he'd outstretched went unshaken. The rudeness of it even surprised Jacob himself but it was irritating to see yet another creation by Cullen.

"Jacob Black" He replied stone faced. "I'm sure Edward will fill you in" With that he turned and leapt into the air shifting from a man to a wolf before his paws touched the ground. Talan, having never seen one of them shift quite so quickly or easily stood dumbstruck in the driveway. The wolf turned his head to watch him with a look that could strike even a vampire with a twinge of fear. As Jacob disappeared into the woods Talan wondered what he'd done to piss the guy off.

Renesmee sat atop the cliffs that overlooked the ocean still as the stone itself. Nature was restless tonight. The waves were cresting white froth, crashing loudly against the inlets and caves below. Winds were swirling insanely and clouds were rolling in. A storm was coming. Renesmee wasn't usually prone to fits of brooding but this afternoon's interlude with Talan had put her in a foul mood. If only her power could let her look forward like Alice instead of seeing only what was past. She saw it all so clearly in her mind. As the trees shook violently around her Renesmee went back to the first night she'd seen Talan. The warmth from the fire burning in the hearth was as real to her as if she was actually there as was the weight of the book in her lap. There was a commotion outside the study, raised voices.

"Who is he?", "Edward what are you doing?" Her mother's voice was frantic.

"Get Carlisle. Now" Her father had demanded. The book fell to the rug as Renesmee rushed out to see what was going on. The metallic smell of his blood had hit her long before she saw the young man lying broken and bloodied on the staircase landing. Venom pooled in her mouth burning her throat like acid. "Get out of here Renesmee" She heard him bellow but it sounded hollow as if she were underwater. The hysteria was building, growing in intensity.

"Carlisle isn't here" Renesmee whispered into the wind just as she had then. "He got a call…left" Edward's face had twisted in a kind of agony as he saw the bloodlust on his daughter's face.

"Leave" He hissed at her but Renesmee only came closer. She could see the worry on his face, the utter certainty that she would finish the young man off and did what he had to, to save her from herself. Edward had bitten into the young man's wrist with equal parts thrill and regret marked on his stone face. Bella stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs horrified at the picture below. It took only moments for the venom to start its infusion. As the man lying on the stairs began to scream and writhe Edward jumped back against the wall and slumped to the floor with his head in his hands. Mama had rushed to his side. Renesmee felt the same giddy fascination wash over her. She had never seen a human turned before and the whole process was rather fascinating to her. In the days that followed she had tended him sitting at the bedside reading while his screams pierced the silence. On the eighth day he woke with frenzied eyes conscious but completely unaware of what had happened to him. His strength in those first few months had rivaled even Emmett's. She had been the one to explain what had happened to him, to take him hunting for the first time, the one to hold him back when he had caught the scent of a father and son out on a hunting excursion of their own. She had nurtured him as he made his transition like a mother would nurture her newborn son.

Maybe that was why she held back with him she thought as the vision faded out. He felt like family to her. She wondered if it was possible to make the transition from thinking of him like a member of the family to thinking of him as a lover. Frustration had her whirling to pull a young tree out by the roots and heaving it over the cliffs. A lightning bolt cracked overhead illuminating the forest in shadows.

She saw it then in the flash of light. The shape of the man standing on the rocky floor only a few yards away. He had pretty much come out of nowhere like a shadow. Renesmee thought to herself that if she could breathe the air would have been knocked clean out of her lungs. She felt as though she'd been punched in the chest. He was massive for a human with broad shoulders and a height that dwarfed her. His hair was as black as the turbulent night soaked ocean below and spiked in a crazy mess around a face that was equal parts dark, gorgeous and just a touch of wicked. He smelled of musk and earth. It was a scent that triggered long forgotten memories. They flooded through her with such speed she couldn't grasp them only knew that the giant before her was someone she had known. His face kept flashing in front of her as the visions flickered. Jacob studied her silently waiting patiently for the recognition to come. When she said nothing, did nothing he stepped towards her. Her eyes were glazed over like milk over honey. Her face was like that of a porcelain doll with skin like alabaster, full red lips and pixie-like bones. Dark curls rained down to cover her shoulders, her arms, draping on the breeze like a silky banner. Renesmee was no longer the cherubic little girl he'd left behind; she was a full grown goddess. To see her in person, see the woman that she had become charged him with warmth, swamped him with the familiar feelings he always got when he was with her. It was different now though. It was as if he was imprinting on her all over again but with a different flavor this time. What he felt now was what he had thought he'd avoided when he left. It was unmistakable, reckless lust.

He'd thought he'd prepared himself for this moment in the years he'd spent away, thought he was ready to face the woman she had become without his animalistic urges creeping in. The blood rushing to his groin was a sign that he obviously hadn't been gone nearly long enough.

"Do I know you?" She whispered cautiously.

All the time Jacob had spent thinking of what might happen, of running scenarios through his mind every night as he lay down to sleep he could never have dreamed that when he finally came face to face with her again she wouldn't remember him. He had been ready for her anger, her resentment while secretly hoping she would rush into his arms and it would be as if he'd never left. The pain of her indifference scored his heart. Jacob figured he had two choices now. Either stay and follow the path to wherever it would take them or leave and be forever in pieces.

"I'm whoever you want me to be Renesmee" A light glimmered in her eyes at the sound of her name. The irreverent way he spoke it snapped something inside of her. Something that had slept a long time was waking up. It bubbled up in her like childish joy but she kept the threatening grin from breaking across her face. His warm smell only enticed the venom in her mouth making her throat blaze; hysteria was slowly clawing its way up through her. Though she'd just fed that afternoon Renesmee felt as if she hadn't fed in weeks. She thought vaguely that he was either very brave or very stupid to approach her here in this the most secluded part of the woods. If he knew her, he would surely know what she was. The scent of him wafting towards her by the increasing winds was intoxicating and getting more potent by the second. He was human with all that warm blood practically singing through his veins. She could take him right now and nobody would ever have to know about it. Just sink her teeth into that golden throat and devour him, throw the body over the cliff into the stormy ocean. Her eyes narrowed considering the option with catlike intensity. He didn't cower under her gaze as so many others would have but strode confidently toward her instead. Jacob had seen that look before having dealt with so many of her kind. He leaned toward her arrogantly.

"Take another whiff vampire girl. You wouldn't want to try what you're thinking right now" His face was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. The scent he exuded was intensely familiar. It was the same earthy smell she'd come across in the forest earlier that day and it wasn't the smell of someone who was entirely human. Cursing herself, Renesmee put the pieces together. Warm skin, musky scent, dark and muscular - he was one of the wolves. He'd been the one watching her from the trees during her hunt.

She hissed in response "What, are you stalking me wolf" Each disdainful word was like a separate sword through Jacob's heart. She really didn't know who he was.

"You really don't remember me do you Nessie?" he answered with an expression that somehow managed to exude annoyance and humor at the same time.

"No…I really don't remember who you are" Renesmee shouted in exasperation. "…and nobody calls me that and walks away unharmed" she dug her finger into the hard muscles of his chest. The giant wolf before her only grinned down at her wickedly. It was perturbing to know that somehow he was a part of her past but even more unnerving to discover that the ability that usually came so easy to her wasn't working with him. Cautiously as if he might snap at her any moment Renesmee placed her palm on his chest where her finger had been. It was always surprising for her to feel a human heartbeat beneath her palm. The vitality of life never failed to fascinate her but this guys heart was beating like crazy. Her gaze lifted incredulously to his face searching his deep eyes for a clue, any clue as to who he was. When nothing came to her she whirled away in frustration stalking towards the cliffs edge. It was like this guy had no past, no memories.

She must be going mad was Jacob's only thought as he watched her pace the cliffs with her hair blowing wildly around her. She was muttering in some strange language that Jacob didn't understand. Her obvious trouble with her ability was troubling. From her reaction Jacob could gauge that she'd never been blocked like this before. She's always been able to conjure up memories or visions of what was past and communicate her thoughts with a touch but it was like there was a barrier between them now. He watched her as she went silent, watched her eyes search his once more, saw her eyes close with a flutter of dark lashes.

"Who are you?" She sounded far away, lost. Her eyes came open to stare at him once more. There was a silent plea in their depths. "Please tell me"

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" he said as if maybe that was all it would take to trigger her memory. When nothing happened he figured it must be some form of weird vampire amnesia. "Wow…you really can't remember…anything about me?" Jacob asked incredulously. All it took was one black glare for him to continue. "Okay…okay" he lifted his hands in surrender thinking idly that Rose must have taught her that look. "Here's the short version: I was a friend of your moms before she…before you were born. After you were born you and I became friends too" The explanation was brief and of course it left out all the more difficult to explain aspects.

"Jacob" she voiced as if to test the way the word sounded in her mouth. She'd heard the name before whispered in the house when the others thought she wasn't listening or spoken when a conversation turned toward the past fights they'd had with other vampires. It was mostly Emmett that spoke his name aloud usually sparking some kind of glare from Rosalie or minor violence from Edward. The others were careful to never say it around her. "You left. Why?" she asked curiously.

"There was a girl" he started not sure if this was the best way for it all to come out.

"Uh huh" Renesmee said urging him impatiently to go on. At least that much hadn't changed Jacob thought.

"I was in love with her but…She wasn't ready" he added softly. "So…I left to give her a chance, to give her a choice" His eyes glistened as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Renesmee saw his face go mournful while he spoke of the past and she gazed back at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry" Renesmee lifted her voice to shout over the howling of the wind. He nodded slowly and thought that it was indeed hopeless. He should just leave again before anything got even weirder for her but he knew he wasn't capable of doing so any more than he was capable of cutting off his own arm. Fat droplets of rain began to fall as the storm came closer. The world had gone wild around them and little droplets suddenly gave way to a floodgate of rain.

"C'mon" he yelled and reached out for her hand. "I know a place we can go. Wait the storm out" With only a brief thought for the danger she may be getting herself into Renesmee placed her slender hand in his and allowed him to lead her into the dark.


	4. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 4 Truth and Consequences

She'd only had a few minutes to regret the decision before Jacob pulled her into a dark cave that lay just off the beach. It was one Renesmee had never seen before despite her frequent beach excursions. The opening had been somewhat hidden under the thick cover of ivy brambles and moss. If her sense of direction was correct and it was rarely wrong they were almost directly underneath the cliff they'd just stood on. The warmth faded from her hand as Jacob pulled his away to search for something.

"I know it's here somewhere" he said absently. Renesmee stood at just inside the mouth of the cave feeling awkward. She rubbed at her palm where their hands had joined. It was still tingling. _Odd _Renesmee thought to herself with a frown. "Ahh here it is" the sound of a match striking rock brought a small fire to light. In its glow she could just see Jacob's grinning face. He held it cupped in his hand so the wind wouldn't blow it out and lit a torch hanging from the wall. In awe Renesmee watched him light the others that looked as if someone had fashioned those years before. As the inside of the cave came to light piece by piece she could see there was a small, rickety looking desk in the far corner. On it were mounds of melted wax from candles long flickered out, a few books including a tale Renesmee had been quite fond of as a child and what looked to be a set of wood carving tools. What she failed to see was Jacob quickly swiping down a picture taken of the two of them shortly before he'd left. _No need to confuse her any more than she already is _he thought regretfully. There was a fire pit in the center with charred wood covered in charcoal dust that must have been blown around in the years it had been abandoned. A makeshift bench sat in front of the pit still looking sturdy enough to sit on. Renesmee narrowed her eyes at the stone bench as a memory flickered before her. It was of herself sitting there hardly more than a child reading the book that was now covered in dust atop a rickety old desk.

"I've been here before" she said wide eyed and gaping. Her voice echoed hollowly against the cave walls. Jacob could see her struggling to bring back more memories and hoped that maybe bringing her here had been the right move.

"You were" Jacob replied simply. "Seems like a lifetime ago now, but yeah, we used to come here together" He pushed the framed photograph further under the rug he was knelt on and reached for some fresh wood.

"Together" she echoed. "I don't remember you. That's never happened to me before. Never" frustration laced through her every word. "It's like there's a piece of my life just…missing" she lifted her hands and dropped them with a sigh.

"Well Nessie…umm I mean Renesmee. I guess I'll just have to start from scratch and earn your love all over again" he winced when her eyebrows shot up at the word "love" "Friendship…I meant win your friendship" his correction had her chuckling softly. The smile breaking across her face was like a bandage on his broken heart. Jacob had thought it impossible for her to be even lovelier but when she smiled she was simply breathtaking. Renesmee began to relax fractionally. The whole place felt familiar, the dark, muscular guy in front of her seemed familiar. She knew she was well out of her comfort zone now. It was the first time in her life that she couldn't figure out everything she needed to know about a person from just one touch. He was a mystery to her wrapped in one hell of a hot package. Renesmee still felt young enough to be drawn to the darkness, the danger of it all. She watched as he built a fire with rippling muscles showing from under his wet t-shirt. He was bigger than most of the other Quiluetes she'd met, taller and broader and definitely more cocky. She had become accustomed to their strained friendship with her family some of them were downright hostile on times but Jacob's confidence with her, his utter lack of fear was alluring. She watched with appreciation as he slipped the sopping shirt over his wet hair and could have melted into a puddle when he smiled at her before going back to stacking kindling. It was insane Renesmee thought to feel so drawn to him but she was inexplicably. Even his smell which normally repelled her from the wolves was inviting. He smelled like the musky, damp sort of earthy smell that came with the dawn of spring. Renesmee began to wander the limited area the cave provided. She went to the desk running her fingers over the dusty cover of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and opened it to the first page. There she found an inscription written at the very top of the page.

"For my sweet Nessie, I know you'll enjoy this one,

Eternally, Jacob"

Her fingers danced over his written words and still nothing came to her. Frustrated she shut the book with a snap and resigned herself to the simple fact that she would just have to figure it out on her own. Behind her were the sounds of a fire snapping to life. Jacob looked up from the fire to see her looking at the book he'd given her for technically her third birthday. He and Edward had argued that day he remembered with irritation. Deliberately pushing back his anger he decided he's put that moment away. He wouldn't think of it tonight when Mother Nature seemed to be granting him a chance and he was determined not to waste it. She was a vision standing over the rickety desk, her hair falling in wet ringlets over a face that was deep in concentration. Jacob ran his fingers through his spiky hair, shaking droplets onto the cave floor.

"Come sit by the fire, Renesmee. Get dry" he said with concern. She turned with a little grin on her pretty face.

"Afraid I'll catch cold?" she mocked. "…and you can call me Ness" Jacob felt his mouth go dry as she started to unbutton the white shirt she wore. He nearly gulped before realizing she wore something underneath. It was a pretty little tank top with white lace and a small bloodstain. The girl had always been a messy eater. The thin material clung to her like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. He noted with not one ounce of regret that the little Nessie he'd left behind had grown in more ways than one. Edward would surely kill him for what he was thinking now. "Tell me something" she asked as she sat down on the stone bench next to him. _Anything, everything _he thought before snapping back to attention. "What's her name?"

"Who?" Jacob answered taken aback.

"The girl you left. What's her name?" Renesmee kicked a pebble into the fire absently. She was curious to know who it was that had put the shadows in his eyes.

"Oh…straight to the point" He could hardly tell her the truth this early on and struggled for an answer, any answer that would make sense but just couldn't lie to her. "You may not like the answer" he said carefully. She looked up studying his chiseled face. Firelight danced in her dark bronzed eyes and he knew he could deny her nothing. She reached up slowly and touched his cheek to swipe a raindrop away and was surprised when his hand came up to cover hers affectionately. It was insane, ludicrous she thought but his hand felt just right there with hers. She pulled hers away quickly letting the droplet of water fall off on its own. Out of the corner of her eyes she spied a pointy wooden object protruding out from under the rug. He saw her go for it and closed his eyes knowing it was over now. She would know everything and she would run.

"What's this?" She teased plucking the wooden frame out. "I bet she's in this picture or else…or else why would you keep it here so long…" She trailed off as she looked down at the picture of the two of them smiling at one another. He wasn't just smiling at her Renesmee thought staring at the photo with intensity. The moment forever captured was of a man completely besotted with the little girl holding his cheeks. The gleam in his eyes was exactly like the look Edward often had for her mother. Both of them were completely fixed on whatever she must have been showing him at the time. For once in her short life Renesmee had no words. She knelt on the rug waiting for him to deny it.

Jacob's breath came out in a resigned sigh as he knelt in front of her on the rug almost mirroring the pose in the photograph.

"I didn't want you to find out like this" he said calmly. "I never thought for a second you wouldn't remember me" he held out his hands and she placed the frame in them.

"What did you expect?" she said heatedly. Now she was frightened but not of any danger. The fear was in the possibility, no matter how small that he did love her, that he'd come back for _her_. "If we were this close why would you leave me, Jacob?" They were too close right now was all she could think. The rug was just too small with the both of them kneeling within a foot of each other.

"…Because you deserved a choice. I knew that if I stayed the whole imprinting think would get in the way and I was afraid you'd feel obligated to love me back" he answered with the keen edge of pain. Either way Renesmee knew now that she was the cause of his pain either way.

"Imprinting; you mean I'm your imprint? You imprinted on _me" _she declared as if it was completely insane. Perhaps it was, Jacob thought but what choice did he have. The whole truth would have to come out now.

"When you were born" he answered softly. "It doesn't mean anything Ness. I'll go again. Let you and whatever his name is live your lives in peace" _Oh yeah _he thought darkly when she started giggling _twist the knife. _

"Talan?" she laughed and thought better of it when she saw how seriously sad Jacob looked. "We aren't together. I mean he wants us to be but, I'm not sure I do" She hoped that would ease the darkness in his eyes. It was both wondrous and strange to see that she could have that effect on another living soul. She didn't know why all this had happened and the timing was certainly a little cosmic but she knew she wanted to follow this path wherever it led her. She owed it to the happy little child in that photograph. With the dark god in front of her leading the way it couldn't be all that bad, _could it. _

"So, it's like Quil with Claire right?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Jacob looked up to search her eyes and found nothing but acceptance and curiosity in them. The girl was so much like her mother it was scary. Like Bella, she was too stubborn and accepting for her own good.

"Something like that" he replied a grin finally breaking across his face. He felt giddy inside. It was a feeling he hadn't known in years. Right now he didn't care where it was leading. He knew it was reckless, knew that pursuing her could lead him into heartbreak but he didn't care. He'd been heartbroken before and he could do it again if need be but he had to try. "Is it like amnesia? I mean…has this ever happened to you before?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Never" she whispered wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Since Talan had kissed her earlier all she could think about was that she had absolutely nothing to compare it to. She found herself fixatedly staring at his lips and then a wayward thought broke her stare. "I don't understand why there are no more pictures of us in the albums. I know Alice took hundreds of pictures of me. There are dozens of books full of them and you aren't in any of them" she pondered her mouth pursing in concentration.

Jacob's face fell back into a scowl.

"Oh, I'd wager I know what happened to them" he declared with a growl that rivaled the winds raging outside.

"I guess my family isn't all that fond of you" Renesmee reached out to touch his hand in a gesture that was meant to soothe. "Alice probably took them out of the books so I wouldn't be upset" she said quietly. "They treat me like I'm fragile, like I might break any second; I'm not" the words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't meant to reveal so much in such a short time.

"No" he answered calmer with the feel of her hand reluctantly touching his. "You are one of the toughest half-vampire girls I ever met, you always were" She laughed. It was a deep laugh that managed to be husky and cute all at once. It suited her.

"I'm the _only _half-vampire girl you know" she teased. It felt insanely right to be in the presence of someone who didn't feel like she was in need of constant protection. Still stroking his hand she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek just to test what it would feel like, if it would bring back any memories. It didn't but her hard lips on his feverish skin felt nice anyway. She was practically sitting In his lap now as she pulled back to see his reaction to the chaste kiss and saw his eyes had gone dark. There was control there Renesmee saw it but it was mixed with need. It was a dangerous combination. She was playing with fire and desperately wanted to get burned. He reached a hand up to tuck a wayward tendril of hair behind her ear. Little stars dangled from the lobes. Jacob leaned in, his mouth a mere breath away from hers. Renesmee exhaled sharply her breath drifting over his face. It was the same sweet smell he remembered but so much more potent now than it had ever been. Her eyes closed in anticipation dark lashes like tiny ribbons against porcelain skin. Jacob had only to move another inch and his lips would be on hers.


	5. Truth and Consequences Part 2

**A/N: **_Sorry to leave you guys in the lurch but who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? Here's the rest of the chapter._

**P.S. I love reviews...Keep em' coming**

Never one to be a coward he laid his lips lightly on hers. There was a spark between their joined mouths much like the sputter of fire meeting ice. It was electric and shocked them both enough to break the connection. Renesmee brought her fingers to her still burning lips. It was an odd sensation to feel so much warmth in that one area she silently questioned what it would be like to be with him fully. Would she feel this warm all over? One thing was for sure, she wasn't able to resist kissing him again. The shock of cold hit Jacob once more as her lips plundered his mouth eagerly. He knew he should stop it, knew it was all moving too fast but he just couldn't bring himself to end it. Her hands fisted in his hair as she pulled him closer to her, so close he could feel the press of her breasts against his chest. Any thought he'd had of stopping it flew out of his head. She was like a tornado sweeping him up in lurid sensation. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Her legs came around him almost instinctually as if Renesmee were no longer in control of her limbs. They clashed together clinging to one another for dear life. When her lips parted his tongue slipped inside lightly dancing with hers. She settled there letting the sensation wash over her torturously. Her hands stroked his face, his arms locked around her, his big hands stroking her back tenderly. Renesmee had never thought she'd felt cold until she'd felt the warmth of his embrace. She almost smiled when she felt the hardness of him straining against denim and knew it was her doing. Their lips parted and came together again while his hands roamed around to cup her breasts. Tautened nipples strained under Jacob's thumbs. Renesmee's strangled moan echoed in the small space reverberating in his ears like a gunshot. She shuddered against him and overcome with sensation leaned down to kiss his throat. _Bad idea _she thought when the warm blood under her lips pulsed like lava. Only a few layers of skin separated her from the hot liquid. Unable to resist with the hysteria gurgling in her chest she nibbled just a little and heard Jacob groan. The sound of his pleasure was all too much and coupled with the hysteria made it impossible for her to resist. Her teeth sunk into fevered flesh before she could stop herself.

…and that's when it hit her, the long forgotten rule about wolves and vampire venom. Carlisle had told her it was poison for the wolves. They didn't react as a human might to the bite. They simply died. Her family was always extra cautious around the Quiluetes and now she knew why. She cursed herself as she unlatched her teeth and rolled away prepared to try and save the man she'd just sentenced to death. Maybe she could call Carlisle, he could help. There had to be something she could do to cure him. When his laughter pierced her thoughts she came out of her nightmare and looked up to see him in hysterics. He swiped at the blood on his shoulder and Renesmee could see that the wound was closing. Astonished, she stood up and watched him waiting for the inevitable but he just kept laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I've poisoned you" she whispered horrified.

"Ness" he said between bursts of huge booming laughs that he couldn't seem to control. "You aren't venomous, love. You used to bite me all the time. I had dozens of scars mostly all healed now except for this one" he said holding out his hand to show her the teeny crescent shaped mark on his wrist. "It was the first time you bit me. For some reason that one never faded like the others" The storm outside was calming in sharp contrast to the one that was starting within Renesmee.

"I thought I'd killed you" she said so quietly it would only have been audible to the two of them. Seeing the distress in her bronzed eyes Jacob came over to wrap his arms around her.

"It barely tickled, love. It was kind of like old times" he murmured against her hair. The turmoil was clawing at her. It was all happening just too quickly no matter how right it felt.

"Jacob, I need to go" her face was buried in his hard chest. It would be all too easy to stay there with him but she needed some time, a chance to gain some clarity. "This is all happening so fast. I just need a little time" His sigh was one of acceptance. He hugged her just a little tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead dipping down to look into her eyes.

"Whatever you need" he stated simply. She believed that he meant it, that he would wait as long as it took. She gathered her now dry shirt and picked up the picture off the floor.

"Mind if I borrow this?" she asked. If she was going to confront her family she sure as hell needed proof.

"Sure, but I need something in return" the wolfish grin was almost alluring enough to make her want to stay. "There's a bonfire tomorrow night down in La Push. Come with me" he stated rather than asked.

"Sure" She found herself accepting without really thinking. "Meet you back here tomorrow evening?"

"Okay and Ness?" he said quizzically his eyes shining as he watched her standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams" he said quietly. She nodded and faded from his view all the while knowing she wouldn't dream tonight. She never did when she had this much on her mind. Life was throwing her a curveball and she sure as hell had no idea what she was going to do about it. There was only one thing left to do. She thought about the leather bound book and ducked through the heavy brush to start the journey home.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6 Revelations

The run back had allowed her mind to finally go blank, thankfully. _Hell of a day _Renesmee thought and frowned when the house came into view. She had planned to go back to the house, confront her parents about the photograph but judging from the lights glowing in nearly every window and the mishmash of pricey cars in the driveway there was some sort of summit meeting going on. Alice's sleek black Jaguar was parked next to Rosalie's blood red Mustang and Emmett's Hummer. Since Renesmee didn't see Carlisle and Esme's car she figured there must be nothing terribly serious going on. She would go back to the cottage before anyone knew she was there. She needed to be alone to do what she had in mind. She turned and darted quickly to the tiny cottage Alice and Esme had, had built for Edward and Bella before she'd been born. The familiar smells and sounds of the old house greeted her as she opened the door. As much as she enjoyed spending time at the family house this was her home. Renesmee headed up the mahogany staircase and went directly for the little door at the end of the hall that led to the attic. Dust motes hung heavy in the air, the moon's light slanted in through the circular window atop the few stairs. An old wooden crib that had been hers stood against the back wall along with a matching rocker. Renesmee knew if she sat in that chair she could easily conjure up comforting memories of being held in her mother's strong arms, her father crooning out a tune. Usually she hated the attic with all the things Bella couldn't bear to part with. It was hard for Renesmee to be around them and focus on the task at hand. The old bookcase was nestled into the alcove full to brimming with identical leather bound books. Her mother had a taste for antique looking things that she had passed on to Renesmee. The journals held legions of secret thoughts, abstract memories and possibly the pieces of her life she'd forgotten. Renesmee sat on the floor atop a lush cushion as was her habit. She reached for the first journal in the bookshelf and opened it with a twinge of guilt. She knew it was an invasion of her mother's privacy but simply couldn't help herself. The first page was titled:

"Twilight"

The memoirs of my human life

Renesmee skimmed through Bella's memories of her early time in Forks and smiled at the memories of her father. Jacob was in snippets. Entries about their budding friendship and the story he'd told her that had finally led to Bella figuring out what Edward really was. It ended just like her parent's stories; with James and Victoria and the battle for her mother's human life. With great care Renesmee tucked the volume back into its slot and lifted the next. This one was titled "New Moon" and chronicled the time when her father had left in an attempt to save Bella. "Like that did any good" Renesmee snorted. She read through passages about Jacob and his devotion to her mother. The rest was again already common knowledge. The next volume "Eclipse" was somewhat disappointing with the entries ranging from maddening to comical. _So _Renesmee thought _you were in love with my mom? _Her eyebrows shot up. "Weird" she said and moved on to the next journal. This one was dated several years after her birth and spoke only of Bella's life with her new family. Something was missing. Where was the journal of her mother's wedding to her father, where was the pregnancy, her birth. Renesmee knew with certainty that her mother would have kept a journal even during that turbulent time. Bella was forever writing in journals obsessed with never forgetting any detail in her life. Crazed now and sick with the knowledge that something was being deliberately kept from her Renesmee started pulling the books out like a woman possessed. "It has to be here" she muttered determinedly "It just has to" Surrounded by open books that had held no answers of that time Renesmee sighed in defeat and spied something in the corner of the bookshelf that only vampire eyes would have been able to see. Taking a deep breath she pressed her finger to the small catch in the wood and almost laughed in delight as it slid open to reveal a neatly stacked pile. The journal Renesmee knew would hold the answers sat on top of a faded blue memory box. Putting the journal aside for a moment she grabbed the box and put her hand on it to open the lid. Her eyes darted around the room as if ensuring nobody would see what she was up to. "Silly" she murmured and opened the box. It was filled nearly to the brim with pictures. Photos of Jacob, of moments they'd spent together when she'd been little. He was unchanged by time was her only thought as she looked through them. In fact he hadn't changed at all. He was as gorgeous then as he was now and like the rest of the pack he hadn't aged a bit. Catching a glimpse of herself in the old gilt mirror Renesmee saw where their differences lay. She _had _changed growing to full maturity in only a few short years. She liked to think that in those years she had also matured mentally and emotionally but she knew that even with her advanced aging process Jacob was surely much more experienced than her. He had lived a full life, probably been with countless women and she was innocent in such matters. Deliberately turning away from her reflection she reverently grasped the old journal and opened it slowly asking herself if she really wanted to know. She did. Inside was an inscription like all the others. Bella had titled this one:

"Breaking Dawn"

The birth of our new lives

With trembling fingers Renesmee turned the first page and began to read knowing she had finally found the answers she sought. It was impossible to skim through this one so she settled down to read about her parents wedding chuckling when she read about her mother's reluctance. It was just so like Bella. She read through every detail of the honeymoon grateful that her mother had kept that part PG 13 even though she knew she'd never look at a feather pillow the same way again. She held her breath as she guessed her mother must have when she read about Bella's revelation that she was pregnant. Renesmee giggled softly at her mother's earliest nickname for her and thought it hilarious that Bella had thought her to be a boy. Though some of what came next she'd been told Renesmee read every word and, finally came to the part about Jacob. It was brief, only stating that she felt a stronger connection to him now then she ever had and that she most likely wouldn't be able to write anymore until "after"

"After what?" Renesmee mused turning the page. She stopped when a noise had her freezing in her tracks. _They've come looking for me _she thought and wondered just how fast her vampire side would allow her to stuff everything back into some semblance of order before whoever it was found her up there. The footsteps on the stairs were familiar, Talan's. Before he got to the attic Renesmee had managed to put everything back in the bookcase while stuffing the journal and the box under an old ottoman.

"Ness?" Talan called out "You up there?" She bit her lip and headed for the stairs opening the door to find him standing on the other side just reaching for the knob.

"What's up?" Renesmee said feeling like a thief. Talan eyed her strangely and then sighed.

"There's trouble. Ness…It's not good" the tone of his voice, the struggle for calm was written all over his face. Her heart sank.

"What is it? Is someone hurt? Tell me Talan!!!" she demanded. If there was anything that could make her forget her own inner turmoil it was her family. He reached for her pulling her into his chest in a gesture that was meant to soothe but only made her sneer at him. She detested being coddled.

"Everyone's back at the house. Alice…well…she had a vision" Talan explained chagrined at her refusal to put her arms around him too. The words - Alice had a vision - were never good in the Cullen household. It meant trouble. "It's going to be okay Nessie, I promise I'll protect you" He stroked her hair as one might pet a sour child. It was all Renesmee could do to keep the growl from erupting.

"Let me go you big oaf" she hissed. "I don't need a champion, Talan. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" angry now Renesmee pushed him away with more force than was really necessary sending him flying into her mother's antique table. She was off and running before the crack of the wooden table could register. Talan caught himself as he smashed into the table and watched her streak down the staircase. He told his bruised ego that he'd been surprised. She'd never have been able to do that if he'd been prepared. Still, his pride was as much in pieces as Bella's pretty table. Something had changed since this afternoon in the woods; the Renesmee he knew would never have pushed him like that. Chalking it up to the trouble at home Talan ran to catch her.

From the moment she had spied Carlisle's car in the driveway Renesmee's heart began to sink. There had to be something terrible going on to bring he and Esme home from their getaway. Now that she was standing in the family room with the rest of her family she felt it from the tension in everyone's faces. Her parents sat together on the sofa with Esme and a very irritated Phoenix. Emmett sat in the corner with Rosalie perched on the cushioned arm of his chair. Alice was standing by the window just staring. Jasper was huddled by the fireplace with Carlisle in hushed conversation. It seemed he was bringing Carlisle up to speed. The twins Samara and Kalika sat together on the piano bench. Samara lifted her eyes to Renesmee's in a strained grin. If she was going to figure out what was going on Renesmee thought it best to go straight to the source and headed over to the window. Alice turned to look at her with weary eyes. Renesmee couldn't remember Alice ever looking that burned out.

"Hi, sweetie" she said without much feeling at all and pulled her into a fierce hug. It was just the opening Renesmee needed to get the details of whatever was threatening them but nothing came. She could feel Alice pushing back. She had known full well what Renesmee would do.

"What's going on" Renesmee whispered. Alice thought for a moment and then simply gave up. With a glance at her husband she turned and looked Renesmee straight in the eyes.

"Very well than" she murmured and held Renesmee's hand to her cheek. The contact had her flying through the depths of Alice's memories. She was always the hardest one to read, there was so much going on in her head Renesmee often wondered how she was able to stand it. Alice showed her the darkness of the night sky heavy with tiny stars. It was a clear wintry evening with a full blood moon just rising over the mountaintop. The battle cry from below had her whirling to focus on the blood splattered ground. A bonfire burned like a giant torch in the center of an unfamiliar looking field. The sounds were terrible ranging from horrific screams to mighty howls. What she saw next nearly dropped her to the floor. Her hand shook in Alice's but was held there firmly. She saw the bodies of her loved ones and friends piled in pieces as men and women dressed in military garb threw them on the fire like kindling. She witnessed Jasper fighting like a madman while desperately clinging to his wife. His desperation to save her would prove to be his undoing as he was converged upon by nearly a dozen more soldiers. The viciousness of his limbs flying out from the pile-up coupled with Alice's racking sobs was almost enough for Renesmee to draw away but Alice was determined to finish it. A couple of them locked Alice in a tight hold while what looked to be their General strode over. "Keep her. She may prove useful yet" his blood red irises did not belong to a human. "Put her with the other one" he commanded. It was clearly what Jasper had told her all those stories about. It was a vampire army. Something was happening adjacent to the fire and Renesmee heard her own voice screaming "Please…don't do this. You'll kill him!" she sobbed and fought against her captors. They were using stun guns to zap the wolves unconscious. Jacob was at the forefront in his wolf form tossing the vampire soldiers like they were made of feathers. He was the only one left standing and he fought with vigor but even his strength was no match for their training. They didn't even try to stun him and suddenly Renesmee knew with sickening dread what their plan was. The circled him and he was trapped. Jacob whirled, phasing back to human in defeat and looked only at her as they started to close in on him. _I love you _he mouthed moments before they covered him. The sounds of flesh tearing as teeth bit into tough skin reverberated through her. Renesmee thought she heard someone screaming from very far away and until Alice started shaking her she hadn't realized the screams had been coming from her. She came back to the present with a jolt and fell to the carpet like a limp rag doll. The whole room seemed to buzz into action then. Her father was there murmuring something calming and lifting her to the chair Emmett had vacated.

"Christ, Alice don't you know better" Edward growled as Emmett grabbed a throw from the sofa and tucked her into it. "What were you thinking?" The angry hiss had Jasper moving in to protect his wife but Alice brushed him off.

"She has a right to know Edward. She's the only one that can see it like I do" Alice explained her voice full of pleas. "I'm sorry but we need every advantage we can get" there was simply no fight in her which was strange even for Alice.

"She's right brother" Emmett agreed ignoring the stare full of daggers Edward shot his way. Jasper laid a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You know it was necessary. This is our end if we don't find some way to change it" he added passionately. If there was one thing Jasper knew about it was war and judging from the face set in stone Renesmee knew he was already considering the plan and all the possible outcomes. A cup of tea was set in front of her by a very lovely and distraught Esme. Feeling suffocated Renesmee jumped up from the chair in one swift move making everyone look her way with dazed shock. The pretty china cup fell to the floor spilling it's contents.

"I don't want to lie down, I don't want tea or a blanket, and I'm not a child anymore" she yelled. Talan who must have come into the room sometime during her vision quest stood with next to Phoenix looking angry. "Please stop" she pleaded her voice calming. "We have work to do or else its over for all of us. What Alice just showed me is our gruesome death so please, let's just figure out a plan" When the whole room lay quiet she continued. "The visions aren't certain right?" she asked looking at Alice. Her face was grim, her eyes hallowed.

"Their path is set. They will come for us, for all of us on the night of the blood moon. What happens when they get here is up to us" she answered fighting for calm. Jasper placed a steadying hand on her shoulder and Alice simply dropped into his embrace. From across the room Samara looked up from her laptop.

"The next harvest moon is in December. That gives us exactly 6 months, 18 days and 19 hours until moonrise give or take a few minutes" she piped in with her usual logistics.

"So we'll fight" Phoenix spoke up with determination and pride.

"They won't be coming for us Phoenix. They're half breeds like we are only they were raised solely to kill, programmed for nothing else" Renesmee answered trying to take some of the weight off of Alice's shoulders. "They want the Quiluetes, they're coming for the wolves" she said quietly. Carlisle came over from his perch at the fireplace. He'd been deep in thought before Renesmee had made that revelation but now he was puzzled.

"Whatever do they want with them?" he wondered aloud looking at his granddaughter to provide the answers Alice was too tired to give.

"They've found a way to make them like us without killing them. They want to create a new breed. Half wolf, half vampire"


	7. Sisters

**A/N: Much appreciation for the reviews. I love to hear feedback either good or not so good. Reviews make me write better so please read and review.**

Chapter 7 Sisters

Renesmee was _finally _alone for the moment. The others had dispersed to their own private sanctums within the huge house. There had been a simple consensus that for tonight they would take time to rest, to think, to absorb the events of the day. After a brief phone call to Sam, the pack's alpha it was decided that she would go with Edward, Emmett and Talan to meet with them. So much for the welcome back bonfire Renesmee thought sighing deeply. Maybe Jacob would be there at the meeting. The thought instantly made her feel better about what she would face in the morning. Her power was a burden now more than ever and she knew she would have to show them what she had seen which meant she would have to experience it all over again. She sat on the bed Edward had, had installed in the house years before with her own black leather bound book opened in front of her. The pen in her hand simply refused to write. There was just too much to say, so much that Renesmee didn't want to believe. She knew that if she wrote it all down it would become truly real. So lost in her own thoughts she jolted when her pen flew out of her hand. Whipping to attention she followed its flight right into Kalika's hand. The striking blonde held it up triumphantly while her sister frowned behind her. They were twins in every sense of the word despite Samara's newest attempt to differ from her sister. She had dyed her hair jet black and cut it in layers. There were funky purple and royal blue streaks running throughout the spiky new look. Kalika's ability was telekinesis. She had been moving things with her mind since hers and her sister's strange birth. It never failed to annoy Samara whose ability was more internal. Instead of manipulating matter with her mind she could manipulate any living creature's mind with her thoughts. Separately they were talented but together they could be downright lethal. With a sigh Renesmee closed the book and laid in on the nightstand.

"It wasn't like I was going to write anyway" she muttered and beckoned them in. Being the same age the three girls had always been friends as well as family.

"I wish we were here under happier circumstances" Samara trilled in her usual sing song voice. She sat beside Renesmee on the bed and frowned "Kalika, give Nessie back her pen" Kalika was busy holding the pen above her palm passing it between her hands without ever touching it. She yelped as the pen fell to the carpet with a thud no doubt a push from Samara being the cause.

"Not fair Sammy! You aren't supposed to use that on me" she hissed at her sister. Samara threw up her hands in mock surrender.

"Going to go tell on me Kali?" Samara teased and laughed when her sister leaped at her and had them all tumbling over the side of the bed. Her giggles were infectious and for just a moment what had transpired that evening was forgotten. They were just three somewhat extra-ordinary young girls having fun. They sat on the plush rug neither one of them the least bit tired despite the late hour.

"Alright, Nessie let's hear it" Kalika demanded shaking her blonde locks back into place. _Damn _Renesmee thought _how does she do that?_

"Hear what?" she replied coyly. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kali" Her dark hair was tangled from the little wrestling match and she combed it in front of her to hide her eyes. They always gave her away.

"You mean to tell me you and hotness downstairs aren't doing the dirty" Kalika said laughingly. Renesmee rolled her eyes and shaking back her hair defiantly thinking that Kali had become far too much like Emmett.

"No, we aren't doing _that_. We really haven't done much of anything. I mean he kissed me this afternoon but…"

"…but nothing" Kalika nearly squealed in delight. "Tell us everything" she demanded. Renesmee bit her lip unsure of what to tell them next and settled on the truth.

"…_but_, then someone else kissed me" The look of openmouthed shock on both their faces was worth it.

"Okay, now _I'm_ curious" Samara said still staring in shock. "Tell us, Hell, better yet show us" she said holding out her hand. When Kalika held hers out too Renesmee hesitated. They might not be so jovial when they saw her interlude with Jacob.

"What the hell" she said and after taking a deep breath linked her hands with theirs. She showed them the hunting trip in the woods with Talan and the kiss they shared quickly and moved on to the cliffs. Outside the vision she could hear twin gasps of pleasure as Jacob came into view. Goose pimples pricked her stony arms as she saw him again in her mind. Kalika gripped Renesmee's hand tighter, sort of angrily as she realized who Jacob really was. _Oh well _she thought _I've shown them this much _and she took the plunge straight off the cliff and into the cave. She showed them everything from the initial awkwardness to the strange, uncontrollable urge that had her and Jacob rolling around like love stoned fools. She ended it just before the little nibble she'd taken out of him fading out on her strangled moan. It wouldn't do for her family to find out about the biting especially now. Samara gaped at her with a wry smile whereas Kalika looked like she might scream.

"He's a wolf?" Kali leaned in and whispered as if it were a dirty word. "Seriously Nessie, are you screwing a wolf?" Her stare bored into Renesmee's eyes. Emerald irises embedded in a ring of gold. Renesmee raised her hand in defense.

"Christ Kali! I'm not screwing anyone" she yelled back just a little too loudly and winced knowing that anyone could be listening to this conversation even if they were on the other side of the house. Kali pouted back.

"Well why not? I mean…both of them are seriously hot. Why can't I have two gorgeous men fighting for my affections?" Kali was known for her more promiscuous behavior in their circle of vampires. She'd even been known to sleep with a human if she thought he was tough enough.

"Because Kali" Samara began rolling her eyes at her sister. "Our Nessie isn't like you. She's not a slu…" she was interrupted by the crack of one of Renesmee's favorite books against her head.

"I enjoy sex. What's wrong with that?" Kali counteracted heatedly. "At least I'm not going to die a vampire virgin" she grumbled. Samara rubbed her head more annoyed that her sister had one-upped her than anything. Renesmee had never thought about it that way before. She'd just never felt strongly enough about another person to want to be _that _close to them. Maybe it was the overprotective way she'd been raised or maybe it was just something in her that just didn't want to _give_ her innocence away. In the past year she'd had plenty of opportunities with Talan, he'd certainly let her know the offer was on the table enough times.

"What's it like?" she heard herself asking before the thought had ever fully formed. Curiosity was getting the better of her again. Samara sucked in a breath silently pleading with her twin to take this one seriously. Kali giggled before feeling her sister pushing the thought at her.

"Stop pushing Sammy" Kalika growled and then settled down. "With another of our kind it's indescribable. I guess it's something you have to experience for yourself. For me it's always been fun. I try not to take anything too seriously when it comes to men. Our whole family seems obsessed with the theory that there's only one true mate for any of us. I don't buy into that. I like the variety, the different flavors"

Later when Renesmee laid in bed with the girls she considered sisters sleeping sprawled out in different directions over the mattress she pondered Kalika's assessment of love and sex. On one hand she had Talan; the cocky, beautiful vampire with a serious hero complex. On the other there was the mysterious Jacob Black. Renesmee pictured him as she had when she'd first spied him coming out of the dark like a brazen wraith. He wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense but what he lacked in beauty and grace he more than made up for with his strength. She could still feel the rippling of muscles under her fingers if she tried hard enough, could still see that wicked little grin, feel the touch of his feverish lips on hers. Chills went through her and suddenly all she could think was that maybe she'd see him at the pack meeting. The thought had her drifting off to sleep just as the sky lit with dawn's first light.


	8. There's No Place Like Forks

**A/N: This one is pretty short and all you Talan haters are probably gonna well...hate it but to make up for it I will be posting a much longer, much more Jake/Nessie centric chapter sometime later this evening or early tomorrow. Keep those reviews coming!!!**

Chapter 8 There's No Place Like Forks

Jacob's morning was not going as he'd planned. He'd been woken from his restless night on the lumpy couch by the prodding fingers of his demonic nieces and nephews. Brock, the 4 year old terror had poked cheerios up Jacob's nose while his twin brother Reese was busy dismantling the complicated hemp arm band Jacob had woven himself. Rhea the baby at the horrid age of 2 was busy "styling" Jacob's hair. His eyes had opened to the somewhat terrifying sight of big brown eyes and chubby cheeks peering curiously back at him. With a huge smile Jacob snorted the cereal out of his nose and to the delight of the rugrats it went flying across the room. Growling playfully he grabbed little Rhea as the boys ran off to play "find the cheerios". She squealed in delight as he lifted her up high only to be plucked out of his arms by her mother, Jacob's sister. She and Paul were staying there while they finished building the new house which meant it was the couch for Jacob.

"Paul's outside with Billy and Sam. They've been waiting for you to come back to earth. Sam got a call last night. Something is up Jake" She rambled nervously. _Of course something is up _he wanted to shout _I'm back in Forks aren't I? _With a wink for Rhea he stood slowly and must have looked like an old man. He rarely slept in his human form and when he did he was always stiff as a plank. Shoving a hand through his more wayward than usual hair he walked to the front door skirting the two boys and nearly tripping over a pile of blocks. Billy and Sam were huddled together talking quietly while Paul was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"This had better be good" Jacob yawned hugely, his whole body shaking with the force. "I haven't even eaten yet" The stony silence he was met with was unusual even for Paul. When nobody spoke Jacob figured he'd have to get it out of them the best way he knew. "Let me guess. Leah's gone and imprinted on wheelman here wait; that's not it. I know…I know it's…"

"Shut up Jake" Paul interrupted with an eerie calm that was normally unlike him.

"Geez…Tough room" Jacob said and slouched into the old wicker rocker feeling it creak beneath his weight. If Paul was calm things must really be dire.

"Alice Cullen had a vision last night" Sam spoke quietly in a composed voice but Jacob could hear the calm fraying around the edges. "Carlisle called me last night, wants to meet us at the border. Apparently all of us are involved" Jacob could see Billy gripping the wheels of his chair just a little too tightly.

"How bad is it Sam" he mumbled scrubbing his face anxiously. Sam stood and Jacob mirrored the pose.

"Bad enough that they're bringing Renesmee to show us." Sam nodded "As my second I expect you to be there, Jake" he ordered in that alpha tone. It really had no effect on him anymore but he _would _go if only to see his girl again. "The others are meeting us in an hour"

"I'll be there"

Renesmee had barely slept. The dreams had come to her almost the instant she'd fallen asleep. No matter how they started their ending was perpetually the same. Over and over she saw the horrific vision that Alice had shown her only it was worse. She now saw things solely from her own point of view, could feel the terror and something different - Like a quiet stirring within her. When she looked up it was the same horror she'd seen again and again. Jacob was being bitten by dozens of vampiric soldiers.

"Ness…Renesmee. Wake up!" the voice sounded very far away and then she was being shaken. Renesmee's eyes shot open to see Talan standing over her. Satisfied now that she was awake he sat beside her on the bed. "You were screaming again" he said flatly. Wearily she sat up and rubbed at her tired eyes. _No rest for the wicked _she thought.

"Sorry. I was dreaming" a weak reply but it was all she had. Talan glared out the window.

"Alice never should have showed you that. If it had been up to me…."

"It wasn't" Renesmee snapped before he could finish. His eyes came back to search hers and seeing the deep concern in them Renesmee felt bad for snarling at him. "I'm fine, Talan" her quiet reassurance did the trick and he smiled wryly.

"I brought you something" Talan said plucking a pretty white rose off the floor. A smile spread quickly over her face. Flowers always delighted her and he'd known just what would cheer her up. He always did she thought and began to laugh.

"Don't let Esme see" the smell of a freshly picked rose was at least a start at erasing the dark thoughts in her head. "She'll kill you for sure" She stated. Esme's garden was one of her many projects and she simply hated it when her babies were plucked out of it before she deemed them ready.

"Well worth the risk just to see that gorgeous smile again" Talan replied, reaching out to touch her cheek. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her had always made her feel special but today, with thoughts of another man in her mind it was awkward. It felt like a kind of betrayal even though she and Talan were never formally together.

"Thank you. It was just what I needed" Her hand joined his against her cool cheek. The difference between his and Jacob's touch did not escape her notice. Talan's stroke was barely noticeable. His smooth chilly hand against her cheek was like cold satin covering stone. When Jacob had touched her it had been with palms that were imperfect, rough. His feverish skin against hers had made her feel like she was coming alive piece by piece. Like fire melting its way across solid ice. When she shivered at the thought Talan leaned into her in alarm as if to warm her.

"You okay?" he asked his brow furrowed in concern again. Renesmee sighed and bit her lip thinking it was a good thing he couldn't read her mind.

"Yeah" she answered softly a new threat permeating her thoughts "We should go down, It's almost time to go to the border" _Go downstairs _ Renesmee thought with a twinge of guilt _With Edward the mind reader. _How was she going to keep Jacob out of her head long enough to keep her father from finding out? Edward had become increasingly good at keeping out of the family minds but with everyone on high alert he would most likely start reading like crazy. Deliberately thinking about only the task at hand Renesmee got up and followed Talan out of the room. _It's going to be a long day _Renesmee thought. There was a flurry of activity going on in the family room downstairs. Carlisle was on the phone with someone. Kalika sat next to her sister on the sofa. Samara had her laptop open and was searching through files and websites like a mad woman. Alice stood looking out the window again as if something might come to her there. Jasper's arms were around her his head nestled on top of her spiky hair. Her parents sat together on the white chaise having a hushed conversation so quiet it was impossible for anyone else to hear, a rare occurrence in the Cullen house. Talan's huge arm came around Renesmee's shoulders as they descended the staircase. Everyone looked up at the entry. From the looks on their faces Renesmee could guess they were probably thinking she was going to crack under the pressure. There was sympathy from Esme, a little sigh from Samara. Kalika grinned at her from behind the computer screen watching Talan with a feline consideration. Jasper peeked up at her briefly, his face set in a look of fierce determination while Alice simply didn't move. Bella looked up with a strained smile and Edward seemed to be trying to bore holes in his daughter with nothing but his stare. It was difficult to focus on keeping her mind blank when he looked at her like that. Suddenly, his face split into a wide grin. Renesmee almost scowled when she realized the sight of her and Talan together was the cause.

"I'm ready" she announced answering the unspoken question of nearly everyone there. Talan pulled her closer and for once she didn't mind. The thought of having to go through all of that yet again was freaking her out. Everyone turned to stare at her now. Even Carlisle detached the phone from his ear and looked up at her with anxiety. Her father's face was set in a grim line, his brow furrowed.

"Alright" he nodded his gaze sweeping over Talan and now Emmett who was just entering the room with Rosalie on his arm. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead his lips lingering there for a moment. Rosalie sighed in a way that touched Renesmee with a tinge of jealousy.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked jovially "Let's go"


	9. All's Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: Rated for mature audiences. This chapter includes some sexual content. Oh yeah and I don't own any of the characters...yadayada**

**Please Read and Review  
**

Chapter 9 All's Fair In Love and War

His head was so full of Quiluetes, Jacob had to remind himself why it was he came back. The thoughts of his pack members were a constant pain in the ass. The run to the border was fraught with voices ranging from questions about where he had been to Embry's constant badgering about Renesmee. He couldn't believe that she couldn't read him, remember him. Neither could Jacob and it was a thorn in his side. Sam and Jacob led the pack with Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul and Leah coming close behind. There were new members now, younger and by the sounds of it eager for a fight. Jacob thought that may not have been the best idea given that they were about to encounter the very thing they were sworn to battle if necessary.

_Keep your pups in check _Jacob thought looking over at Sam.

Sam's growl was low but loud enough for them all to hear. His thoughts were practically a scream _that's right Jacob, my pups. They _will_ obey me. _It was never easy for them to be around the Cullen's even with all the history between the two families. Things were going to get tougher if what was happening was as bad as everyone seemed to think it was. _Those damn vampires are like trouble magnets _Leah's thoughts were always the loudest but today she was just downright obnoxious. Even so, Jacob couldn't deny that she had a point. It was a wonder they'd gone this long without trouble. The pack was the first group to arrive and Sam directed the others to stay back. He and Jacob quickly phased back to human form, got dressed and stood at the borderline to wait. Anxiety wasn't a feeling Jacob was overly accustomed to feeling but, this morning with the sun darting in and out of the heavy cloud cover he was just plain restless. Sam stood tall, still as stone as his short cropped hair blew in the breeze. He looked older than Jacob remembered. Maybe it was just the way he held himself now but it seemed like he had _aged. _The restlessness Jacob felt disappeared as he saw a flash of dark hair flying wildly behind a figure speeding like lightning toward him. Another figure broke out in front, yet another much larger figure coming behind her. They all glided to a stop just behind their side of the border. Renesmee's hair flew wildly around her face and then settled to frame her perfect face in tousled curls. Edward stood to the right of her glowering back at Jacob. The one he'd met the day before, Talan stood to her left just a little too closely for Jacob's liking. Talan looked over at Renesmee with concern. _Like she needs it pal _Jacob thought and saw the flicker of recognition come across Edward's face. Jacob was going to have to be more careful with his thoughts or else the secret would be out and he just wasn't ready for that yet. _Yeah, yeah leech I know you can hear me. _Edward's mouth twitched but didn't break.

"What's this all about, Edward?" Sam questioned, his face set in a diplomatic expression. Jacob could see the others Bella and Emmett standing in the tree line, barely visible. So they had brought back up as well. Would any of them ever learn to trust the other?

"As Carlisle explained on the phone Alice has seen an army of vampires coming. In 6 months time there will be war" Edward replied grimly. Jacob thought it must me the Volturi. They were coming to finish what they started seven years ago.

"We have no interest in your war, vampire. We will protect our own" The determination in Sam's voice had Jacob's head snapping up. So they wouldn't help. The growl reverberating low in Edward's throat had some of the new pack members going on alert. The light snarls behind them were quieted with the lift of Sam's hand.

"This time they aren't coming for us, wolf" Edward snarled. "Perhaps you should be shown" he gestured towards Renesmee.

"If it was Alice's vision, why isn't she here to deliver the message?" Sam wondered looking curiously at Renesmee.

"It's easier this way. Renesmee can show you exactly what Alice has seen. That way there will be no confusion" Edward's patience was wearing thin. His eyes were narrowed in that I'm-such-a-badass look that made Jacob want to snort.

"Let's have it then" Jacob considered it a herculean effort that he had kept quiet this long. Without hesitation he moved toward his Nessie. She wore black today. The long gauzy shirt she wore over a tank top that left nothing to the imagination dipped teasingly low with little ribbons tying it together. The tall, black leather boots she wore over lacy leggings had Jacob wondering if she had designed that particular outfit in an effort to torture him. It was difficult to keep his thoughts to himself when she looked _that _good. Wordlessly, the beauty before him crossed the border and raised her palms. Jacob took the offered hand without hesitation glancing up to see Talan snarling at him. Sam hesitated before taking her other hand. As soon as they were all linked Renesmee took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sent them flying into the dark. Renesmee felt Sam's hand jerk in hers, shocked at the suddenness of it. She began to show them the vision opening golden eyes that had gone opaque and fixing them on Jacob's. Something strange happened then, something Renesmee had never done before. The vision flashed out of her fingertips like a sunburst. She felt it pushing outward and away from her encapsulating the whole pack like a wave. She'd never been able to project her visions until now. Something about the look in Jacob's eyes had stirred something within her, caused her ability to fly out of control. There were howls and growling from the wolves that stood further back as the vision played out and everyone saw what was happening. It was all Renesmee could do to keep from collapsing with the sheer power of it. She fought to keep it intact until the vision ended and when it did all hell seemed to break loose. The confusion and fear of the wolves drew them closer, putting them on the attack. Renesmee felt light, dizzy and completely drained. The ground seemed to be shifting beneath her feet. Jacob snatched her into his arms just as she fell unconscious. Talan growled fiercely at Jacob, crouching and leaning just over the borderline as if he might pounce over and grab her. Bella and Emmett immediately flew into view in case the wolves got out of control. Talan was toe to toe with Jacob barely a foot of space separated them. Jacob saw his opponent's hand twitch as if he wanted to reach out and snatch Renesmee. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, perhaps he should have let the overgrown vampire have her but it was instinct for him to protect her as he had always done. Lifting Renesmee up into his arms he nestled her against him.

"Nessie, sweetie, open your eyes" he murmured ignoring the chaos swirling around them. When she still lay limp as a rag doll Jacob stroked her face with the back of his hand. "Come back to me" he whispered. Her amber gold eyes opened laboriously and fixed on Jacob's dark face. It was as if they were the only two people in the world and that's when Jacob's guard went down. Cringing an instant before Edward's high pitched hiss ripped out Jacob knew the secret was out. The wolves behind them went insane snapping and snarling. All of them were now standing in a line down the border with the vampires on the opposite side. The overgrown vampire went into a fury at what he thought was _his _mate cradled happily in Jacob's arms. Bella watched the scene unfold calmly. She was probably the only one not crouched in some sort of battle stance. Jacob saw the smirk playing at the corners of her mouth now that she knew her daughter was fine. _Calm your boy, before I drop his ass _Jacob directed Edward silently. Renesmee felt as if she were underwater. It had gotten dark and she was alone until she'd felt Jacob's arms reaching for her, catching her. His voice had guided her out of that dark, dragging her back to the light. His eyes were like Belgian chocolate just gazing back into hers with sharp intensity. The tension around her was audible in the sounds of hissing vampires and howling wolves. Her father's voice was thick and slow in her battered ears.

"Talan, calm yourself" he warned in a way that made Renesmee wonder just what was going on.

"Sure Edward, just as soon as that mutt hands over my girl" Talan replied. _My girl _she echoed _mutt._ Later she would think it was funny that one word could snap everything so sharply into focus so quickly. Renesmee vaulted out of Jacob's arms landing swiftly just in front of him. Her vision no longer grayed her ears clear she assessed the situation. It was as much like a war as what she had just showed them, only this war was at a stalemate. Both sides stood on their side of the border snapping and hissing at one another.

"This is ridiculous. Please just stop it" Renesmee begged without shame. There would be no hope at all if they all couldn't work together. She threw a scathing look at her father sweeping it over Talan and then back at Sam. His nod was a step in the right direction. Sam held one hand up in the air and the entire pack backed off. Her father's answering nod seemed to quiet the rest of her family while Talan still appeared ready to snap somebody's head off. Edward peered strangely back at her. He looked slightly disappointed.

"What just happened, Renesmee?" he questioned. Her mother came over to stand beside him. Her golden eyes were brimming with concern. Renesmee blew out a breath not really sure exactly what _did _just happen.

"I don't know. One minute I was just showing Jacob and Sam the vision and the next it was pushing out of me" she bit her lip "I think I projected it" she whispered feeling incredulous. Her parents both seemed to be having one of their irritating silent conversations.

"The whole pack must have seen it just as we did" Jacob said turning to Quil. The huge grey wolf nodded and patted the ground with one large paw.

"If this vision truly becomes reality than we will fight. I thank you for bringing this to our attention. We have no need for your assistance" Sam spoke with authority and more than a little pride.

"Don't be ridiculous" Bella answered totally bewildered by the slight "You have fought with us in our time of need and we will return the favor" Sam seemed to consider it for a moment.

"You owe us nothing" he said arrogantly. "We can take care of our own. It would be wise for you to do the same" and so it was final. Sam's pride would certainly be the death of them all.

"That's nonsense, Sam" Jacob interjected. "We'll need every capable body to fight this one even if they are vampires" The fury that erupted on Sam's face could have struck a human dead at twenty paces.

"Jacob Black. I've given my order. You will obey your alpha" it was strange but Jacob just no longer felt the tug of Sam's alpha command anymore.

"I will do as I please Sam. Don't you remember the last time we played it like this? I ended up leaving and taking half your pack with me" Jacob just couldn't understand why Sam was so willing to put everyone they all loved in such danger when the solution was literally staring them in the face. Some of the pack began to whine softly. Nobody wanted to be torn in two. A clan divided would surely fall.

"We're leaving Jake. You are of course welcome to join us or you can join them. The choice is yours" He turned then and phased back into wolf form. Many of the pack began to leave with him. Some of them like Quil hesitated but ultimately sided with Sam. There were two wolves standing behind Jacob as they always had. Seth pawed the ground enthusiastically, Leah stood on her haunches letting out a howl. To Jacob's surprise Embry appeared back over the small hill the others had disappeared behind. He came to Jacob's side and nuzzled into him. _Crap _Jacob thought _Back to Alpha duty. _Silently he cursed his lineage. _Now you've done it _Edward's voice pierced through him with a laugh.

"He's wrong Jake. We are responsible for bringing this here and we will do everything we can to stop it" Bella said her voice laced with the quiet strength he'd always loved about her.

"We need to get back. See if Alice has seen anything more. Some of the others are doing research, Carlisle is making some calls" Edward gestured to the others. "Later, wolf you and I have some business to discuss" Jacob only smirked at the threat in Edward's voice. Emmett, Bella and Edward turned to leave but Talan didn't move. After they'd gone he lifted his hand toward Renesmee.

"C'mon Ness let's go get a hunt in before we get back to special ops" he said with a cocky grin and a wink Jacob wanted to desperately wipe from his pretty boy face. Instead he simply hooked his thumbs in his pockets and waited. He'd played this game before and lost it. This time he would win.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay with Jacob for awhile. I'll catch up to you at the house" She replied and had Jacob fighting to control the grin.

"I'm not going to leave you here with this mongrel" Talan said reaching out to grab her arm as if she were disobedient child. She looked down at his hand locked around her arm.

"Let go, Talan or I swear you will regret it" she snapped. Her eyes had gone dark like the color of warm brandy. Her fury was a delight to Jacob. She was coming alive before his eyes, his fallen angel. He could have easily and with great pleasure detached the leech holding his girl and dropped him on his ass but it was so much more fun to watch her go.

"You actually want to spend your day with a dog?" Talan teased deftly switching tactics. Oh this guy was a manipulative son of a bitch for certain.

"They're my days and I'll spend them how I choose and with whomever I choose" Renesmee's voice was like a silken barb. She wrenched her arm free tossing one contemptuous look over her shoulder at the now furious vampire.

"So this is your choice. You choose a mutt over one of your own" Talan snarled. He was like a petulant child who had lost his favorite toy. Rain began to patter around them making Jacob take notice that the sky had gone dark.

"With the way you're acting right now yeah, Talan I choose a _mutt _over you" she finished and turned to Jacob. God she was fierce. Her face was set in a hot look that for some reason made Jacob think of the depictions of wood nymphs he'd seen in an old mythology text. His girl was a vision even angry and teeming with hell smoke. Jacob had been prepared to step in if it became necessary but she had handled it like a pro.

"I'd like to go now Jacob, if you're ready" He'd have gone anywhere with her right now. If she suggested Tokyo he'd gladly run there with her. She spun on her heel and marched ahead of him. With one last victorious smirk for the overgrown beast Jacob turned and followed her into the trees. Leah, Seth and Embry followed along but kept their distance well. As they went off to phase and get dressed Jacob pulled Renesmee behind a huge oak. The rain had soaked her shirt; her hair was full of tiny dewdrops. It was a wonder he didn't simply burst into flames just looking at her. Having waited for what seemed like far too long he backed her up against the trees and kissed her with the ferocity of lovers parted for eons. She tasted of rain and that sweet smell he loved. Still fueled with anger Renesmee leapt into Jacob's arms, locking her legs around his waist. Their bodies clashed together against the tree, their mouths moving against one another frantically. Renesmee nipped his bottom lip and when his lips parted her tongue slipped into his mouth. She knew she had never felt this _vital _before. Idly, she thought about what Kalika had said the night before. Maybe she was ready. It certainly felt right to be wrapped around him. Her body seemed to mold to his in perfect synchronicity. Jacob matched her pace thinking he could have her naked and under him in mere moments. Even the thought of her naked in the rain had him going rock hard. Renesmee felt his erection against her thigh and rocked against him just a little harder. _God _he thought. The woman _must_ be trying to kill him. He pulled back with more than a little regret and laid his feverish forehead against hers.

"Not like this, Ness" he whispered. Her eyes were wide glittering pools.

"I want you, you want me what else is there?" she murmured huskily and leaned in to kiss his cheek, his lips, his throat. The touch of her cool lips on his throat ripped a groan out of him and something inside him snapped. The woman had a point. Jacob's hands sneaked under the gauzy black top touching the chilly skin, teasing her with his fingertips. She sucked in a breath and let it out on a low purr directly in his ear. The frenzy ripped through him. His desperation for her was huge and what difference did it make anyway how it happened as long as he got to be with her. His lips found hers once more to plunder, to taste. A wayward thought slipped into his mind. _Am I the first? _


	10. Running to Stand Still

**A/N: This installment is pretty much all about Jake and Nessie. Next chapter is going to focus more on the central conflict of the story and possibly take some very interesting little twists.** **Be warned: This story is a little bit X-Rated and will probably only get worse as I go. Keep reading and please review. I love to hear what people think even if it's not good.**

Chapter 10 Running to Stand Still

Jacob stopped cold. "Whoa, wait" he said and set her down on her feet. He walked a few paces away as if that might quell the burning in his loins.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Renesmee was confused. One minute he was there with her and the next he was pacing the forest. Rain fell in a constant drizzle pattering on the leaves, dripping over her face. She knew she could be a little too strong for her own good sometimes and he was human after all. Jacob's nervous laughter pierced the awkward silence.

"Funny, I was just asking myself the same question" Jacob answered. Baffled and a little annoyed Renesmee gaped over at him and almost laughed herself.

"Vampire…I'm fairly unbreakable" she stated thinking he must have gone mad. The tingle of her lips was like a burn that itched to be soothed even now when he was making her crazy. He paced one way and then the next seeming to be having some sort of argument with only himself. Perhaps he _had _gone mad.

"I have to ask you a question" he mumbled finally standing in one place. He was only a couple of feet away. Renesmee thought she could easily close the distance and make him forget the whole thing but instead she just nodded. "Are you…I mean have you" _Jesus _he thought and rolled his eyes up to sky. "Am I the first?" So that was the reason for his insanity. He was worried about her virtue. She wondered if vampires even had any.

"Yes" she whispered and heard Jacob curse under his breath. "What difference does it make, Jacob? I mean…I know you probably have a little more experience in this area…" His full booming laugh cut her off mid-sentence. What a wonder she was. He moved to her now, his hands lying on her waist, his eyes tipped down to hers. She looked up at him totally bewildered.

"Never" he said answering her unspoken question with conviction. He reached up to trace her jaw with his thumb wiping the raindrops from her cheek. "There's never been another" Renesmee thought of a hundred different things she could say but she was just a little too baffled to form words.

"Oh" Simple, maybe a little too simple. Jacob chuckled softly and kissed her porcelain forehead.

"I guess…I've been waiting my whole life for one woman" he said quietly searching her glittering eyes "I want to do it right, for both of us" His words touched her in a way that nothing ever could and she had to agree with him. It was all moving just a little too fast.

"I think we should slow things down a little. I mean, technically I've known you less than a day" Renesmee laughed nervously and leaned back against the tree.

"Funny how things can change so quickly" he said echoing her thoughts. She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. "Hey!" he laughed his voice muffled by his mouth. "What happened to slow" It came out like mush with her mouth moving on his.

"Shut-up, Jake" she replied and joined her lips with his. He broke the kiss and leaned back to peer curiously at her. She let out a little growl of protest.

"That's the first time you've called me Jake in…forever" the warmth flooded him. Her mouth was set in a petulant pout and it was the sexiest thing Jacob had ever seen. With his thumb he traced her heavy bottom lip.

"Yeah, yeah" She returned "…but if you start calling me Nessie I'll have to torture you…slowly" she said huskily and wound her arms around his neck.

"Nessie" he challenged with a smirk on his face and in response felt her hand moving slowly down his belly. He met her haughty gaze fighting fire with fire. If he was going to burn he may as well have company. "Nessie, Nessie" he chanted teasingly and felt her fingers playing along the waistband of his cutoffs. He sucked in a breath and wondered just how far she'd take things. Never one to back down from a challenge Renesmee snaked her hand further down cupping the strained denim. She smiled in female appreciation and thought that when the time did come she was going to be one lucky girl. "Renesmee, Ness" he all but gulped out. "You win…for now" he murmured breathing just a little faster than usual.

"Let's see if I win now" she said. Her breath on his face was so intoxicating to Jacob that he didn't notice her dash across the field until she'd gotten a fair distance away. "Race you to the beach" she said with a giggle and a grin. Being the gentlemen that he was Jacob thought it only fair he give her a head start and counted to ten before leaping up in the air and phasing mid jump. He landed swiftly in the form of the wolf and tore off into the woods in search of a vampire goddess.

On padded feet he was fast and free. He thought about those first few weeks after he'd learned what he'd become and how angry he'd been. He hadn't wanted the change; he'd despised everything about it. He'd used it to his advantage when necessary but until he left Forks the first time and found that he rather enjoyed living as a wolf he had simply hated it. He quickly learned that it was a freedom like nothing a human life could provide, a gift. The thought that Renesmee would indeed live forever whereas Jacob's continued longevity depended on him staying in wolf form as much as possible was a reminder he decided to push away for another time. He would do whatever it took to be with her he decided as he spotted the somewhat blurred image of his girl streaking just ahead of him. Jacob took off to run at full speed and matched her neck and neck. He wondered if maybe this little race was something she may have remembered them doing years before. Their competitiveness with one another had started from the day he had first taken her hunting. She hadn't wanted to hunt animals and had wrinkled her nose in disgust. He'd made a game of it, Jacob remembered telling her to see if she could kill more than he could and that was that. Stubborn little Renesmee had been off and killing deer like a pro. Their races were legendary most often ending with Jacob winning as he intended to do now. He broke out in front of her moments before they reached the cliff they'd met on only hours before. Jacob headed for the woods off to the side that would lead him down the path to the shore. He didn't realize she wasn't behind him until he glanced to his flank and saw Renesmee leaping straight off the cliff. She dove headfirst, somersaulting and had Jacob speeding even faster toward the beach his heart pounding in his chest. Was she trying to kill herself? Or just kill him by giving him a heart attack. The beach was just too far away, there was no way he was going to make it down there in time to catch her but he pushed himself as hard as he could to try. He leapt over the last grassy rise and hit the beach sand hard. Whipping his snout up he saw her standing on the beach still crouched from the impact of the jump. She stood just outside the mouth of the cave her hair whipping in the wind, eyes full of laughter and could have killed her.

"I win" Renesmee called triumphantly. She'd been around the wolves before but this time was different. It was Jacob. He was different from the rest of the pack, larger and the color of his fur was a distinct reddish brown. His eyes were just as piercing as when he was in human form but they were brighter, ferocious. God, he was majestic _and_ pissed off she realized sheepishly. Her little stunt had obviously upset him. Renesmee hadn't taken that into account when she'd decided to jump; her only thought had been her desire to win. Still he sauntered over with his tail high and nuzzled his snout into her hand whining softly. He dashed into the cave before she'd had a chance to apologize. She looked up and saw Embry, Leah and Seth standing atop the cliff peering down at her and sighed heavily. Jacob must have called to them after she'd jumped. With an apologetic look she turned and walked into the cave. The sight of Jacob standing just inside the cave bare-naked stole the words from her lips. He'd just pulled a pair of shorts out of a backpack when he must have heard her approach. He half turned revealing enough to make her mouth water and the venom sting the back of her throat. The look he shot her was smoldering caught somewhere between a scowl and a pout. His eyes were nearly as fiery as the wolf's. Jacob slipped the shorts over his legs but not before Renesmee saw nearly every inch of his golden skin, his perfect ass and the muscles that had her fighting back a quiver. He looked delicious and all she wanted was a taste.

Jacob watched her gazing back at him apologetically at first and then with a hunger that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed an instant before she pounced on him. He grabbed her and took her down to the floor with him. Jacob's playful growl ripped out of him before he'd had a chance to think about it. He never could be mad at her why should today be any exception. Deftly, he rolled over her until he was peering down at her and placed a reverent kiss to her brow.

"I thought I'd lost you back there. Don't you _ever _do that to me again" he murmured. Though she felt bad for frightening him Renesmee refused to play the naïve little princess who needed constant protection; not with Jacob.

"I'm not so easily broken, Jake" she replied softly. "I'm a whole lot tougher than anyone gives me credit for" her hand reached up to stroke the side of his face "I am sorry I scared you, though" and she meant it wholeheartedly. "However" she said biting her lip to fight the grin "I did beat your ass"

The smile that spread across her face was all conquest. He contemplated telling her he'd given her a head start and then figured it was best if he let her have this one. "Yeah, yeah rub it in some more" he teased and swept her up into his lap. His arms came around her in a fierce hug that made every part of her sing. Nobody had ever held her quite like this and Renesmee clung to him eagerly. She had so many questions for him about the past, about where he'd been for the past four years, why he'd left. She decided now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Why did you leave me, Jake" she mumbled against his warmth and hard muscles. Jacob pulled her back and for the first time since he'd come back realized that even though she didn't remember she could still be hurt by the knowledge that he'd left. Looking into her eyes he saw the hurt she was desperately trying to hide.

"I had to go, Ness. Things just got too complicated and we…I mean I decided it was best for me to go away for a bit" he corrected himself quickly but not quickly enough. Renesmee was more confused now then she had ever been before.

"We" she echoed and then it dawned on her vivid and clear. Edward. "I knew it" she yelled with a hiss. "Edward sent you away didn't he?" she was bright with fury. Jacob started to deny it and thought better of it.

"It was _my _decision, Renesmee but I'm not going to lie to you. Your father was part of it" Of course he was Renesmee thought a fresh wave of fury sweeping over her. The man was forever trying to control her life. Her dark eyes closed. She sighed heavily trying to put the anger away for later and there would be a showdown with her family later.

"They took you away from me, Jake. Your pictures, your memories, they erased you from my life" a tear slipped out the corner of one closed eye. "Where were you?" she demanded tearfully. Jacob had never been good with tears and it was especially hard for him to see hers.

"Here and there" he said trying to lighten the mood and simply sighed when her golden eyes opened and stared blankly at him. He should have known he wasn't going to get off that easy. "I mostly drifted around a lot. The first year is still a bit of a blur. I spent a lot of time in wolf form just living like an animal. I let my baser instincts take over so I wouldn't have to think, or feel so lost. The next few years I worked construction in different places. I'd just pick up a job and quit when I felt the urge to be the wolf again. The last year I took a job in California working crappy labor on a construction site. The contractor was a real nice guy. He showed me the ropes and taught me a lot, enough to build my own home" he gestured to the land that rose just over the beach. "I'm going to build a house right there" Jacob said his eyes going faraway and dreamy.

"You're going to build a house…by yourself…on the beach?" Renesmee repeated slowly. He saw the doubt in her eyes and saw it as a challenge.

"Hey, a man's got to have a home. I can't live with Billy my whole life. Besides I was kind of hoping when it was finished it might be _our _home" he paused and bit his lip waiting for her reply. It had been bold, Jacob knew that but dammit he _felt _bold today. Renesmee's eyes went wide and then she laughed and leaned into him again.

"Didn't we just agree to take it slow and now you're building us a house" she chuckled and saw from the look on his face that he was dead serious. "Wow" it was just amazing "Nobody's ever built me a house before" she was floored. As gestures went this one was a biggie. "Well if you're going to build us a house then the master suite must have windows that face the ocean and I want a little library _with _a fireplace" Jacob's smile could have lit the dimming cave up like the sun.

"…and of course it _has _to have a huge kitchen and at least three bedrooms for all the babies we'll have. I'm thinking four would be nice. Two of each…"

"As long as they all have your eyes" Renesmee interrupted and suddenly noticed the cave had so much…stuff in it. Jake's backpack was slung in the corner next to a lumpy looking air mattress covered in a sleeping bag. There was a lantern on top of the desk now along with an assortment of snack foods. He'd put down a furry rug next to the fire pit and moved the bench over to the wall. On it were a stack of papers that looked a whole lot like architect's drafts, blueprints. So he was serious.

"Are you living here now?" she asked jokingly. Jake nodded.

"It's convenient" he shrugged "and it's close to where I'll be working plus I won't have to deal with my sister and her brood, especially Paul. Idiot" Jacob watched Renesmee wrinkle her nose. "It may not be comfortable but its home for now" He said noticing for the first time that the sky was darkening. Renesmee noticed it too and frowned.

"There's a meeting, back at the house" she murmured quietly "I think we should all be there" It was the expression she wore that worried Jacob. There was something behind her eyes, anger smoldering like a burnt out coal and a touch of fear. He knew they were going to want an explanation for what happened earlier with the bursting vision thing she'd performed. Nobody was going to hurt her tonight he vowed silently even if he had to kill the lot of them.

"It's going to be okay, Ness. We'll all be there with you" When she turned to look back at his face she believed it with all her heart.


	11. Under My Skin

**A/N: Writers block sucks!!! This chapter gave me sooo much trouble I thought about abandoning it all together and just cutting it from my outline but since it's integral to the plotline I HAD to finish it. It's basically a filler and an introduction to even more conflict for the youngest Cullens. Next chapter will be a little more centered on the main characters I promise.**

**Oh yeah and please read and review. Reading through all my old reviews was what finally cleared the giant block so I could finish this. So reiew, review, review…did I mention I like reiews?**

Chapter 11 **Under My Skin**

Kalika was getting bored. Spending all day cooped up in a house even _this _house was driving her insane. It certainly didn't help that everyone was on edge today. She'd tried to get in a good workout but Phoenix had been sparring with Jasper in the gym and all the grunting was just too distracting. It was no use trying to talk to Samara when she was engrossed in research. When she'd tried the only response she'd received was a grunt and some muttering about _stupid encrypted police files. _She thought maybe when the others returned from their little talk with the wolves they might have something, anything to brighten everyone's day but as it turned out the ungrateful pups hadn't wanted their help. Of course that wasn't going to stop the almighty Cullen family from throwing their flag in the ring. Alice was busy walking around the house like a ghost; Esme had decided it was necessary to clean the kitchen for reasons that eluded Kalika. Carlisle had literally attached himself to the phone and was currently walking around with an earpiece and a pained expression. Bella and Edward had gone hunting. They'd asked her if she wanted to join but Kalika knew it was only in politeness. It was clear they wanted to be alone. Even her parents had deserted the field going off on their own little "research" trip. Having no other option Kalika decided to check out the library. The Cullen library was always well stocked with the latest books and magazines. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the wall of mirrors installed in the hallway leading to the library and stopped to fix her hair. She was a strawberry blonde and hated it but stubbornly refused to change it as her twin had done. Her eyes were odd for a vampire with their emerald green irises just edged in the familiar gold. She straightened her tight fitting green tunic top over the leggings she wore and fiddled with the gold chain around her neck. Samara had a matching one in the shape of a heart whereas Kalika's was a star. They had been gifts from their father on their seventh birthday. She was smiling at the memory when she walked into the huge white walled room that served as the library. There were two floors of wall to wall books but Kalika preferred to go look in the magazine rack for something a little more mind numbing. She was shuffling through copies of Home and Garden that must have been Esme's, laughing when she came across Emmett's old hunting magazines when somebody loudly cleared their throat behind her. Kalika nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I don't think you'll find the answers to our little problem in Home and Garden" said the booming voice behind her. Kalika whipped around to see Talan sitting in a plush chair, a book in his lap and a cocky grin on his lips. With narrowed eyes she glared over at him.

"I highly doubt Shakespeare holds the key to our survival either" Kalika fired back gesturing towards the heavy hard-bound collection of plays he held open in his lap. "Seriously, is there anywhere in this house where a body could be alone" she groaned when Talan's only response was a shrug.

"I'll bet Renesmee's room is empty. She's out frolicking with the mongrel" Talan said with a sneer. It was digging him like a thorn in the side that she would rather spend the day with one of them than with him. Kalika's sigh echoed back to her in the high ceilinged room. Taking pity on him she went to the chair next to his and sat. He just looked so mournful and even she couldn't kick him when he was down.

"She'll come back to you Talan. Nessie knows where she belongs" Kalika said quietly. "Besides, a vampire and a wolf, please" she snorted. A grin cracked the corners of Talan's mouth and Kalika couldn't help but notice just how perfect a male specimen he was. He was built like a Roman gladiator with a face like a Greek muse. His bronze colored hair fell straight over his ears in perfectly groomed layers. He wore a snug fitting dark red t-shirt that made the gold color of his eyes pop and enhanced his muscular build. There was a tattoo on his right arm; an encircling band of thorns with a Griffin perched in the center claws bared. Kalika had always been a sucker for men with ink. She wondered idly why Renesmee hadn't already snapped this one up. If it _had _been Edward's intention to create the man before her for Renesmee, Kalika decided he had done a good job in the choosing if nothing else. Absentmindedly Kalika used her ability to flick through the pages of the book he'd been reading and peered at the title with a smirk. "Othello?" she questioned raising one eyebrow. Talan shrugged and closed the book with a heavy snap.

"I thought it was relevant at the moment" a flicker of annoyance glimmered briefly in his eyes. Kalika rolled her eyes and wondered briefly why men were constantly so jealous of one another.

"Please tell me you aren't planning to pull an Iago" she said with a teasing smile. "Because right now I would say this family has reached its capacity for tragedy" He looked directly at her then with such fierceness in his eyes. It was so insanely attractive her mouth went bone dry. Kalika brushed it off as lust; pure and simple. After all, he was a pretty boy.

"You read?" Talan sneered. She knew it was meant to be an insult and she was used to this kind of teasing from her family members and assorted friends. They all saw her as the pretty girl, the one with all the looks and charm. They never saw all of her, not completely.

"When the mood strikes" Kalika replied affably totally unfettered by his tone. "I can help you, you know. With Renesmee" It was time somebody did. The poor boy was sinking like the Titanic and if he was with Renesmee, Kalika would have to stop seeing him as a piece of very appealing meat; one that she would be more than happy to sink her teeth into.

"Why would you do that?" Talan narrowed his eyes in suspicion and suddenly restless, he rose to pace to the window. Never one to back down Kalika followed him and noted his gaze was fixed on the figures moving insanely fast through the clearing. Renesmee was on her way home and she was apparently bringing company. _This should be fun _Kalika thought.

"You deserve a fair chance with her. If it's what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want" he snarled. Renesmee shot out of the trees and stopped turning to laugh at something behind her. Moments later a shirtless Jacob Black came out and twined his hand with hers. Kalika felt Talan tense up beside her. Kalika lifted her gaze to Talan's face. He seemed so sad. Why did she suddenly feel like comforting him? Her shoulder brushed up against him. With that small contact was strange sensation washing over her, crashing through her like a tidal wave. It was an odd feeling, like a magnetic pull; definitely not part of the plan. This was different from any other sensation she had ever experienced. It was beyond simple attraction, beyond even lust and it was unwanted. Kalika wondered if he had felt it too and if that was what it had been like for the rest of the family when they'd found their mates. She wrinkled her nose in disgust remembering the promise she'd made to herself. She would never tie herself so completely to another being. It didn't have to be that way just because a girl got a little tingle for an exceptionally hot guy. To give in to the emotion would only cause her hurt and pain. It always did. Caring for someone that way simply was not an option for her and besides that he was in love with Renesmee. Every bone in her body was screaming at her to run, to get as far away from him as possible and then Talan locked his eyes on hers with twin looks of shock and bewilderment. He looked at her now as if he were seeing her for the very first time. _Yep _she thought _he felt it too. _The room suddenly felt like it was caving in on them and Kalika needed to get out, to get away from this idiot vampire that was seducing out a side of her she'd thought was long buried. As if it had a mind of its own Talan's arm reached out for her, his eyes glazed over in confusion. _Run _her mind commanded her but she couldn't seem to budge. Kalika sucked in a breath as his large hand reached up to touch her hair. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact. Oh yeah this had to be stopped. Forcing her legs to move she dashed to the doorway and without a backward glance was gone, leaving Talan standing with his hand grasping the air. Kalika ran blindly down the mirrored hallway and straight into her father's massive chest.

"Whoa, where's the fire Kali?" he laughed his whole body shaking with it as he his arms came around to encircle her. Kalika thought idly that it was kind of like being swallowed by an earthquake. Emmett stared down at his daughter with a look of wry amusement. He couldn't decide whether she looked upset or angry but he knew _something _was up with her. It still struck him at times like this how odd it was to be a father. Though neither of his children shared any of his DNA as Renesmee did with Edward all three of them were as much a part of him as his own limbs. He'd never expected to become a father. He'd just figured that was part of the trade off, the sacrifice of getting to spend eternity with his true love. When they'd first discovered Phoenix in that dark alley and Rose had looked at Emmett with pleading eyes for his acceptance of the tiny squalling creature he had gone along. He could never deny her anything especially not the one thing he knew she had thought she would never have. He had accepted Phoenix and eventually came to love the little boy he quickly became but when they'd found the two little girls with their lovely green and gold eyes, chubby cheeks and blonde curls he'd been the one to suggest that he and Rosalie take them in. Even now that they'd grown to full maturity Emmett still felt very protective of them. "What's wrong?" he asked stroking a hand down Kalika's hair. Her sigh was muffled against him. Kalika pulled away and looked up at her father struggling for composure. Before she could reply Talan cleared his throat. He was leaning on the doorjamb watching the exchange. Silently, Kalika cursed. Emmett's grin broke across his face suddenly understanding just exactly what _was _going on. He thought to himself that some things came way too quickly and wondered if either of them knew they were already half in love with the other. He would wait until later to think about how out of the blue _that_ was. Right now there were wars to discuss and wolves in the dining room.

"Good" Emmett said glancing back and forth between his daughter and Talan. "You're both here. Were all gathering in the family room for a meeting" he relayed.

"The wolves are here" Talan stated flatly. Emmett could see the anger seething from him and figured it had everything to do with the way Renesmee had left with Jacob that morning. It was going to be fun to watch the fireworks between the four of them he just hoped that his daughter didn't get hurt in the crossfire. If Talan caused Kalika any harm Emmett would certainly break the family code and kill the newest Cullen slowly but he figured it was best to wait and see what happened. Deliberately, he smiled hugely and nodded.

"Let's go get out the dog bowls"


	12. We Change, We Wait

**A/N: This one is pretty short for necessary reasons. The rest of the scene will be up shortly. Please don't hate me for what I've done here. I promise there is a point to it. **

Chapter 12 - We Change, We Wait

It was dusk when Renesmee shot out of the tree line in front of the house. Her hair had been tousled by the run and she reached up to straighten it some. It wasn't long before Jacob came out behind her dressed in dark denim cutoffs and a white tank top. It was an outfit Renesmee could only assume he thought of as "dressed up". She smiled at him and twined her fingers with his when his hand reached for hers. They stood together in the driveway both with their own separate thoughts and fears about how this next few hours could affect them. Renesmee wondered if Carlisle had managed to reach out to the other families while Jacob was busy trying to think of a way to keep his thoughts in check. They both glanced behind them at the sound of crackling brush. Leah, Embry and Seth emerged together from the trees looking a little wary.

"Well, here we go again Jake" Leah said gesturing towards the house. Jacob nodded and started forward keeping Renesmee's tiny hand enveloped in his. They would do this as a unit. Most everyone was already assembled in the dining room awaiting their arrival. Someone had laid out a huge platter of sandwiches, fruit, crackers and cheese. Jacob's bet was on Esme and saw that he was right when she slipped silently from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of freshly made lemonade.

"Jacob, Its so nice to see you again. Leah, Seth, Embry I hope you'll all make yourselves at home and please dig in. I wouldn't want to see all this food go to waste" she said with a genuine smile on her face. She always seemed to be able to make him feel at home there even when things were strained.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen" Embry said as he and Seth fisted in to the platters with gusto. Leah nibbled delicately on a sandwich.

"Delicious" Leah exclaimed and smiled up at Esme "Am I tasting rosemary in this chicken and is that a touch of lemon in the sauce, Esme?" she asked using a less formal tone. Jacob rolled his eyes. Ever since Leah had started culinary school she was forever asking people questions about food. It was food for godssakes. Why couldn't she just eat it? Esme looked pleased.

"Yes, spot on. You have a very good pallet Leah"

Jacob tuned them out as they started talking recipes and took an assessment of the gathering. Jasper sat on the little settee in the corner with Alice wound listlessly around him. Rose stood at the bar beside a tall young man with hair that was nearly white it was so blond. Jacob surmised he must be Phoenix; the child Rosalie and Emmett had adopted. Jacob scanned the room wondering where the ever affable Emmett was and noticing that Bella and Edward were also on the missing list. Carlisle was pacing the floor. A young girl sat on the giant pillow that was perched next to the settee with a laptop perched on her lap, her hands flying over the keys at an alarming speed. Jacob figured it was one of Rose and Emmett's twin daughters but hadn't the faintest idea of what her name might be. Also on the missing list was the giant bafoon of a vampire he had faced off against earlier that day. Maybe Talan was off combing his hair Jacob thought maliciously. Renesmee had opted to stay beside him her hand just brushing his sort of shyly.

"Samara, where's Kalika?" Renesmee asked the spiky haired girl and had her looking up from the screen she'd been so focused on. Her hands slowed on the keys but didn't stop.

"I think she's upstairs. Dad just went off to look for her and Talan" Samara replied in a soft voice that reminded Jacob of waterfalls. One of Esme's ornately carved silver platters crashed to the floor and Embry stumbled before reaching down to pick it up. He was fumbling like a teenager and looking over at Samara with astonishment.

"I'm so sorry Esme. I'll get this cleaned up right away" he stammered picking up wayward broccoli florets and celery sticks. Esme, gracious as ever came over and leaned down to help.

"It's fine Embry, really. No problem at all" she said noting the look on his face and the direction of his gaze. Samara had gone back to her computer completely unaware of what was going on around her. Phoenix snorted behind her his bluish gold eyes swimming with laughter. _Oh crap _was all Jacob could think.

"Embry, can I have a moment please; outside" Jacob said using his Alpha tone and gesturing toward the patio doors. The second the door was closed behind them Jacob grabbed Embry's arm and led him to what he figured was an acceptable distance away from vampire hearing.

"Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was" Jacob hissed. He had thought that it was nearly impossible for Renesmee to be his imprint and figured the odds of it happening again were nil. Clearly, he had been wrong. Embry looked like a zombie. His eyes were glazed over and it seemed he was fighting a battle with himself not to simply run back to the house and jump the poor girl. Emmett was going to be enraged and now really wasn't the best time for them to be on bad terms.

"I don't know Jake. One minute I was just sitting there and then she spoke and the world caved in. Her voice, that beautiful voice…" he trailed off and snapped back to attention when Jacob poked him hard in the arm. Embry's eyes finally seemed to refocus. "Her voice was all I could hear. I felt like I was being pulled apart inside but in a good way. Oh fuck, did I just imprint on a vampire Jake?" he questioned with his mouth hanging open his eyes wide. It took every ounce of control Jacob had not to burst out laughing but it simply wasn't proper for an Alpha to do so at a time like this. "What am I going to do?" Embry whispered.

"You my man are going to keep it in your pants and were going to deal with the trouble ahead. If we're all still standing after that you have my blessing to pursue _Emmett's _daughter" Jacob said emphasizing Emmet's name and slapping him on the back heartily. Embry choked violently and thought about the giant vampire standing between him and his imprint. "Nobody said this imprinting thing was going to be easy, bro" Jacob added finally allowing himself a chuckle.

"Shit" Embry gulped from the glass of lemonade he'd taken with him as they started back toward the house "I don't even know her name. Jake, what's her name?" Jacob's chuckle turned to an all out laugh. He put his hand on Embry's shoulder and wordlessly led them both back to the house. Could things get any weirder?

Jacob stepped back into the dining room closing the door behind him and noted that they had all moved to the family room now. Emmett was there now along with Talan and a girl who looked eerily like Samara except for the hair. Hers was a reddish blond that swung in layers down to her chest and the same gold-green eyes her sister had. Renesmee stood with her talking in hushed tones. He could only hope none of the other members of his pack decided to imprint on a vampire. Nearly everyone else was seated in various positions about the huge white room. Jacob noted that Bella and Edward still hadn't returned. Probably took a little side trip back to their cottage Jacob thought with a grimace. Renesmee peered over at Jacob as Talan put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to sit next to him on a sofa designed for two only. _Sneaky son of a bitch _Jacob thought darkly his body beginning to shake with the fury of it. The fury only increased when he watched Embry take a seat next to the little pixie with the computer.

Renesmee stared over at Jacob assessing the madness that seemed to be swirling around him and sent him an inviting look. She patted the arm of the sofa beside her and watched a slighter calm come into his black eyes. She hadn't planned on sitting with Talan, he had just surprised her and sort of forced her over to the sofa. Renesmee hated the fact that she was obviously causing so much strife for the both of them but simply didn't know what to do about it. No matter what she did she would end up hurting one of them. It was inevitable. The tension increased when Talan glared sharply up at Jacob as if he was an intruder. Renesmee sighed and settled in to wait for it all to begin. Hearing the door open everyone turned to see Bella sweep into the room. Her clothes were torn, her hair a tangle of leaves and her eyes mad and wheeling. Everyone stood and started with a chorus of what happened and are you okays. Carlisle simply held up one hand and the room went dead silent.

"Bella, darling where is Edward" Bella's eyes fixed on Carlisle's with a look of anguish so acute Renesmee felt dread begin to snake through her. What was going on, where the hell was her father.

**Clinging onto that cliff tight guys? I hope so. Please review the story so far. Your reviews will affect the outcome of this situation. What has happened to Edward and will he be coming back at all? Review and tell me what you think should happen.**


	13. Beauty and the Beasts

**A/N: This chapter simply flew out of my fingers. I think I had a muse sitting on my shoulder ;) It was screaming at me to be written so if either of you sees a couple of blond haired, blue eyed kids named Julianna and Keegan running around and one small red head named Griffin crawling about please return them to me at…..lmao. Kidding!!! Seriously though this chapter contains yet another mystery to be solved and now the moment you've all been waiting for….**

Chapter 13 - Beauty and the Beasts

Carlisle moved closer to Bella holding her limp hand in his as if to hold her in place. "Bella, what has happened?" Her eyes focused on Carlisle's and she seemed to be fighting for calm.

"We were attacked…" her whisper was barely audible. She struggled to get the rest out. "There were two of them. They ambushed me first while I was feeding. I was distracted. Stupid" she explained. "So stupid…" when she trailed off Carlisle shook her arm snapping her back to attention. "Oh Carlisle. He came quick and threw one of them off of me. We fought them but they were incredibly strong. Edward put one of them down and then yelled at me to run and get help. Another one came then and then another from the other side. I think there were four of them in total. Emmett, Jasper get the boys out there. NOW!!!" she screamed and then fell to the floor. Renesmee watched in horror as her mother crumpled into a ball and rushed to her side. She felt Talan's strong arms pulling her back and saw Carlisle lifting Bella onto a chair. Alice stood in the middle of all the chaos watching Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie leave Phoenix, Embry and Leah behind them. Jacob seemed uncertain of what he should do and then with one last look at Renesmee took off after the rest with Seth bringing up behind him. Why was he leaving her? Then she realized he would be much better served in the fight to save her father. He would do that for her. She knew implicitly that he would fight to the death to give her back her father and wasn't that the truest form of love. Talan had stayed and was holding her so tightly Renesmee was thankful she didn't actually _need _to breathe. A loud crash had everyone looking up to see Alice throw one of Esme's prized vases at the wall. Finally, she'd come out of her fugue.

"I didn't see it…Why didn't I see it" she cried. "I still can't see it. I don't know what's going to happen. Oh where are you Edward" she shouted in frustration. Esme moved to her gracefully and swept Alice up into a hard hug.

"It's okay, darling. It's going to be okay" she crooned stroking Alice's spiky back hair in a motherly gesture. Renesmee felt like she had to _do _something. Anything would be better than just sitting here waiting with despair looming like a thundercloud. She tried to move and found herself pinned in Talan's grasp.

"Shhhh Nessie. I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine" he murmured softly in her ear. She may be anxious but Renesmee certainly was no wilting flower. She could face this, she _would _face this and she certainly didn't need Talan to comfort her. It would be easy just to sink into it, to allow him to hush her and make her feel safe but she'd never been one for the easy path.

"Talan, please let go. I can barely breathe" she said already planning her next move. Talan's grip eased fractionally, just enough for her to wiggle free. She jumped up spreading her arms out to her sides to knock Talan's away. Samara gasped and Kalika jumped up quickly. Renesmee ran before anyone had the chance to catch her and shove her back down on that horrid couch. Thanking her father's DNA for her ability to run faster than them she took off following the scent of the others. Kalika whipped up beside her and shot her a triumphant look. The girl loved a fight and Renesmee knew she would come in handy if push came to shove. Talan was behind them, she knew he would be pretty far behind. His bulky body made him slower than the rest. Samara was with him probably giving him a mind push because his pace picked up and suddenly he was nearer to them. They jumped the river in one bound each of them landing easily on the other side. As a group they shot through the trees. They didn't need scent to guide them now as they could easily hear the sounds of howling and hissing coming from just up ahead. A battle was underway and Renesmee could only hope that her loved ones were okay. She was the first to burst through a group of trees and jump the boulder above the battleground below. Her feet brought up hard crouching her to the ground with the impact but she didn't care. She hadn't even had a chance to survey the situation before she was tackled to the forest floor by a skinny vampire with teeth bared and venom dripping. Deftly she rolled over him trying to remember Jasper's training but he easily countered and flipped her toward a rock. Her head banged against it solidly but the pain didn't register only the fury. Bloodlust pumped through her veins and she tasted venom in the back of her throat. There wasn't anything more she wanted right now than to take down this filthy newborn bloodsucker. A piercing growl erupted from her as she somersaulted and landed directly on his neck. With both hands she grabbed his head and twisted with all her might. Its neck snapped with a violent crack that was incredibly satisfying to Renesmee. She jumped back to the ground with a triumphant smirk and saw the chaos of motion swirling about her. Jasper was taking on two of them at once sliding and deflecting in a kind of warrior dance. One of the wolves, Renesmee couldn't be sure which jumped in to help him. She saw the giant russet wolf biting into the neck of a female, snarling and twisting. Her face was full of shock and pain. _Good _Renesmee thought _die screaming you bitch. _She scanned the scene seeing Phoenix and Emmett pulling apart a dead vampire or maybe it was two. Three wolves converged on a group of terrified looking vampires. One of them was huge and didn't seem to want to back down. He came at the wolves snarling in hysteria swiping one of them away. The grey wolf yelped and slid across the grass crashing up against a rock wall. With another swipe a second wolf, this one brown went flying through the air. All that was left keeping three newborn vampires at bay was one lone white wolf. It howled and bared its fangs determined to keep them back. Renesmee flew into the fray taking on one of the smaller ones. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kalika standing with one arm lifted. With one flick of her fingers the third vampire went flying backward hitting the ground hard and rolling a few times before jumping up and snarling at Kalika. He lunged at her and then suddenly stopped mid jump. _Samara _Renesmee thought an instant before the woman before her smashed into her taking her down. Renesmee felt the sting of fangs at her throat and the pierce of flesh.

"Idiot" she snapped "I'm not human you bitch!!!" Renesmee snarled and grabbed the arm that held her down twisting it completely off. The vampire screamed in pain as Renesmee put her foot down on its throat and pushed it down taunting her with the severed limb. She would have crunched the bitch's spinal column into pieces if the big one hadn't come and knocked her away. Renesmee slid backward on the ground in a half crouch. Her eyes had gone dark and in fury they narrowed at her opponent. He laughed down at her and beckoned with one hand. That small action finalized it. Something inside Renesmee snapped and suddenly it felt like the fury was being channeled. She felt a connective pull between herself and this vampire and then a burst of energy hit her seeming to come directly from him. His cocky laugh stopped cold and he stood there like a zombie. She saw it then, the vision she'd sent him. Though she hadn't touched him she was showing him something his mind had locked away, a past he'd obviously forgotten with the change. It was an image of him with a flaxen haired baby girl. Her cheeks were rosy with life, her hands chubby and clinging to his smiling face. A woman's laugh pierced through and had him clutching at his heart. It was a small thing but it distracted him long enough for Jacob to lunge in and attack. He went down like a stone still smiling as Jacob's sharp fangs pierced his throat and twisted his head clean off. Satisfaction was short lived though as the woman she'd pinned earlier leapt up onto Renesmee's back. Jacob locked his animal eyes with hers and just watched. He would jump in if necessary. Renesmee still felt the energy of what she'd done coursing through her and used it to flip the young vampire onto her back. Still looking into Jacob's eyes Renesmee put her foot down on its neck and without delay this time pushed it down hearing the bones shatter under her weight. The exquisite wolf howled and looked back at her with an animalistic grin. Things were beginning to calm down now and it seemed the situation was now under control. Renesmee once again searched the ground looking for her father, any sign of him. She saw Talan helping Jasper to take down the final snarling monster his hands locked around its neck.

"Keep him" Jasper said his deep voice dripping military authority. "We'll take him back, interrogate him" He leaned down locking eyes with the frightened young vampire "Then I'll kill you myself" he spoke calmly his words laced with an insane violence nobody outside the family would ever believe him capable of. Kalika stood over a vampire that looked to be only 13 or 14 years old when he'd been changed. He cowered under her icy stare. Renesmee actually felt sorry for him as she realized there would be no mercy today. She looked away wincing only slightly at the crack of bone behind her. Where was her father? Jacob's eyes peered into hers understanding her unspoken thoughts. He began sniffing the ground and moving toward a patch of young alders. With his snout he pushed away the brush and revealed a lifeless foot. Renesmee dashed to where Jacob stood silently praying to every god she could think of hoping that one of them answered the prayers of a vampire. In frenzy now Renesmee pushed at the branches that covered Edward. He was coated in tiny crescent shaped marks, some of them oozing the trademark black, deadened blood of a vampire some of them nearly healed. His arms had been broken and likely some of his ribs by the looks of his caved in chest wall. His leg was extended at a strange angle, twisted up under his listless body. A huge tear that hadn't been made by a vampire streaked down his perfect face. Confused, Renesmee bent over him and examined Edward's face; definitely not made by a vampire. It looked like claw marks but there would be time to figure that one out later. Softly she stroked a hand down his face, his arm and over his pale, cold hand. She held it gingerly feeling the cracks. They'd even broken his fingers. She'd never seen him like this before, she always saw him as indestructible like daughter's often do. To see him like this was excruciating and still she prayed for a miracle. Behind her the sounds of a fire bursting into life cracked and snapped and the sweet yet caustic smell of burning vampire flesh wafted over. Squeezing her father's hand she leaned over his face her hair brushing over his skin.

"Daddy…" she softly said stroking her free hand over his hair. "Daddy please, come back" she sobbed out when he still hadn't moved. Jacob now fully changed back to human form came to sit beside her and did something then that brought a hiss out of her. She stared in astonished anger as he slapped Edward across the face with an obscene force.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jake?" Renesmee shrieked pushing at him uselessly but he refused to go away. He shot her a feisty look laced with anger. His eyes were so dark now they were practically black. With one move he shoved her out of the way and hovered over her father's broken body.

"You don't get to do this now you idiotic, annoying little leech. If I don't bring you back alive Bella will kill me and then you won't get the satisfaction of kicking my ass when you find out I've been fooling around with your daughter" Jacob screamed it right in Edward's face and Renesmee could see the slight twitch of her father's lips. "That's right you filthy bloodsucker, head back toward the goddamn light" Edward's eyes fluttered open and then closed again making Jacob slap him again, harder this time. He grabbed him up by his tattered shirt and lifted him off the ground "I'm not going away Edward. Open your fucking eyes" Edward groaned quietly and opened his eyes a fraction as if the moonlight was too much for them.

"God you're annoying. Can't you just let a vampire die in peace" Edward croaked.

"Bella would never forgive me. Plus I wouldn't have anyone else to piss off" Jacob replied and Renesmee quickly understood why he'd pushed her out of the way. If anything would bring Edward back it was anger. Suddenly he shot up and winced in pain letting out a broken moan.

"Bella" he groaned looking straight into Jacob's face. "Where…is she?" he asked. Jasper and Emmett came over then and reached down to pick their brother up one of them on either side of him. "Renesmee?" he questioned able to see her now that he was somewhat upright. His eyes were full of pain.

"I'm here Daddy. Mama's back at the house. She's safe" Renesmee confirmed stepping towards him and plastering a smile on her face. Emmett and Jasper lifted him easily.

"We need to get him back to Carlisle. Emmett you take him. Phoenix and I will get the newborn secured" Jasper commanded and then walked off to start barking orders at the rest of them. Jacob's pack were all still in wolf mode and they stood in a half circle around him.

"Go with Jasper" Jacob directed two of the three wolves surrounding him. "Just in case he gets a little rowdy" he explained to Jasper.

"Thank you" Jasper answered with a quiet nod. Emmett lifted Edward over his shoulder and Renesmee shuddered when she heard the crunch of broken bones and the loud groan of her father's pain. He lifted his head with what seemed like great difficulty and looked directly at Jacob. "When I get back on my feet you and I are going to have a little chat, mongrel" he said pointing weakly before passing out cold on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett chuckled softly and then took off to get back to the house.

As soon as her father was out of sight Renesmee stalked over to the fire to watch the vampire bodies smolder finally realizing just how much could have been lost today. They had been ambushed, taken by surprise. With Alice's ability seemingly on lockdown and Renesmee's own gifts constantly unstable they were flying blind. She couldn't help but wonder why her father didn't hear the thoughts of the little hunting party. It was odd. Almost as if something or _somebody _was toying with them. Add that to the strange claw mark on Edward's face and you had one hugely daunting puzzle. There would be time for questions later now it was time to get to work. Talan and Kalika stood over in the patch where Edward had lain with Samara searching the surrounding woods for clues. The ground was covered in patches of black blood, chunks of granite flesh and fallen wood from trees that had gotten downed in the battle. Jacob was busy throwing a few wayward pieces into the fire completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. Renesmee sighed and went over to him lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. He stopped and very slowly reached up and un-wrapped her hands off his shoulders. Jacob paced towards the fire a look of deep concentration on his face. The rejection stung but she guessed it was expected. She had put him and all of them in danger when she'd pulled that little stunt with the big lug of a vampire. The kicker was that she actually felt sorry for him. The man had obviously been taken from his young family and turned into a monster, forced to fight in a life he hadn't wanted. Death was much kinder she thought as she glanced into the fire at the burning remains. A watery red tear slipped down her cheek and mixed with the dark blood on her neck. Her amber eyes lifted and met Jacob's angry gaze. He was powerless against her. He knew that even as the anger simmered just below the surface. He blew out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and strode over to her. He narrowed his eyes at her and she thought _here it comes. _Renesmee braced herself for his anger, his fury and was surprised when he just pulled her into him placing his hands on her waist and leaning his head down to touch her forehead.

"You could have been killed, Ness" he whispered in a watery voice. It had been easier to hold back his tears when he'd been angry but it all came crashing down on him now. The realization that he could have lost her was so much more potent than his fury. He pulled her back a fraction to assess the damage pleased that it had been limited to one small bite mark that was already on the mend.

"I wasn't" she stated in a matter of fact tone. With her fingers she tilted his chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm fine. A little pissed with myself for distracting everyone but fine" silently she pleaded with him for forgiveness.

"Distracting?" Jacob questioned. "What are you talking about? All I saw was a woman on fire. You were incredible" the look of pride struck her heart like a torpedo. Absolutely nobody had ever seen her in quite that way. Still she felt like she had to explain what had happened, why everybody suddenly had the distracting vision of a father and child in their heads during a battle to the death.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. You have to believe me, Jake. I just connected with him and the vision came out of nowhere" Jacob looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"I didn't see a thing, Renesmee. All I saw was that giant lug of a vampire suddenly stop. He looked like he was stoned or something; made it almost too easy to take him down. Did you do that?" he asked looking confused. Renesmee looked over towards the spot where it had happened and then looked back at Jacob his face glowing golden in the firelight.

"I think I connected with him without having to lay a hand on him. I don't know how I did it but I must have focused on just him this time. It wasn't like this morning when I showed all of you the vision Alice had. It was more concentrated. I was so infuriated, I think I pushed it at him and somehow showed him a vision of his human life. He had a family, Jake; a sweet little girl and a wife he loved" she half whispered the last part while another glistening ruby tear slipped from its icy cage. Jacob saw her turn toward the fire biting her lip to quell the sadness. He was completely in love with her, ready to sacrifice everything he had, everything he was for a girl who could fight with the best warriors and had empathy for a creature she had never known.

"Hey now, it's alright" Jacob said using his thumb to wipe the tear away. "My girl's gone wi fi" he teased pleased to see her smile at the joke. "We'll practice it, together. We'll learn to control it; if you can use it properly we'll have one hell of an advantage" His encouragement made her happier than she figured he would ever realize. Renesmee felt proud that she finally had a talent that might be useful in battle all because of his easy acceptance.

"Practice it, _use it_" a voice shrilled out in the darkness. The moonlight shifted between the trees casting an eerie glow on the body the voice had come from. Renesmee didn't need to look to know who it had come from. Talan emerged into the firelight his skin shining like polished marble and a look of sardonic anger shooting daggers at Jacob. "She could have been killed. If it had been up to me she would have stayed back at the house where she was safe" Renesmee saw the rage bubbling up, the darkness of his eyes. For all intense and purposes Talan was still a newborn and it was more difficult for him to control his baser instincts. Right now he had murder written all over his body. His muscles were tensed as if preparing to spring, his eyes a blackened red. She felt Jacob's fists clench as he turned from her and whirled toward Talan meeting him head on.

"She wasn't, she wouldn't and besides that vampire boy she was pretty fucking awesome if you ask me" Jacob said choosing calm amusement as his weapon. The wry tone only seemed to anger Talan more. Renesmee wanted to reach out and warn Jacob to keep his distance. The bloodlust was pumping through Talan at an alarming rate and she couldn't be sure if he would be able to control it.

"Nobody asked you, you filthy animal. You think you can just come out of nowhere like a goddamn resurrected ghost and take everything you want. I've got news for you, mongrel. If you keep encouraging this you _will _be the death of her" he snarled pointing at Renesmee. A low growl came from behind Jacob and Renesmee turned to see Embry, human but quaking with fury. Kalika stood bathed in moonlight, Samara beside her standing by in case her help was required.

"What would you do Talan? Lock her away somewhere. Pamper her like a pretty porcelain princess?" Jacob spat out disdainfully. He was getting increasingly angry with every passing moment and a boiling point would soon be reached if this didn't stop soon. Jacob silenced Embry with one flick of his wrist.

"I certainly wouldn't have her frolicking about with a godforsaken animal" Talan yelled. "She's better than you and you know it. You don't deserve her just like you didn't deserve Bella. What makes you think you'll get the daughter when you couldn't even bed the mother" Talan replied in a cocky hiss. Chaos erupted quickly with Jacob lunging forward to grab Talan by the throat. In his human form he was strong but Talan was stronger and in a blink Jacob was being smashed against a boulder. Talan had flicked him away like he was an annoying little fly but he didn't stop there. He stalked after Jacob and lifted him up by the shirtfront looking directly into his wheeling eyes.

"Fight me you freak" he screamed shaking Jacob violently "fight me!!!"

**I'm already working on the conclusion of this segment so you guys will soon get to see the outcome of the Talan/Jacob conflict. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long.**

**As always please review. Reviews feed my ever growing ego and make me write better, longer chapters. I am completely in love with this story and hope you all are too. It's been nagging to be written ever since I finished reading Breaking Dawn and though it may take me awhile to get to the end I hope you'll all stay with me on this crazed journey.**


	14. Silly Girl

**A/N: It was crazy fun to write this one. I've been dying to write Jacob kicking Talan's ass and I know some of you feel the same. Rated for Sexual content and strong language…lol**

Chapter 14 – Silly Girl

It was kind of like being lifted by a very large crane was all Jacob could think. The jackass was screaming at him now. Wasn't it enough for Talan to just smack him around a little? Now the idiot wanted a fight. Well if that's what he wanted…

Jacob countered with a spinning kick that twisted him off of the bulky, hissing vampire. He landed in a crouch and prepared to pounce feeling the familiar sensation of the phase bursting within him. He knew that before his feet touched the ground he would already be in wolf form. As if underwater he heard Renesmee's husky voice crying out for them to stop but he was already lost in the onslaught of the fight. It hadn't been enough for Talan to insult him. The overgrown beast had just had to bring Renesmee and Bella into it. They circled one another both snarling and baring teeth. Jacob was the first to pounce, his sinuous muscles bunching and then snapping him free. Talan went down with the force of the impact and they wrestled over the earthen floor each of them searching for the best position to go in for the kill. Jacob's teeth snapped onto Talan's neck and satisfaction slithered through him like a living thing. He wanted to kill the bastard, or at least hear him beg for his pathetic eternal existence. Jacob's teeth clamped down seeking purchase and then he was flying backward by something that was a lot like one might feel if they'd been struck by lightning. Jacob yelped and hit the ground hard. He was unable to move, completely paralyzed and when his eyes glanced around he could see the cause was the tall, blond one; Kalika and her punk princess twin. Kalika stood with both arms lifted out to the sides, palms up concentrating with what seemed like superhuman force. Samara stood close by her eyes had rolled up into her revealing only the whites of her eyeballs. _Creepy _Jacob thought and heard the low snarls coming from a similarly incapacitated Talan. Well at least they weren't playing favorites. From his position on the ground Jacob could see a familiar pair of boots heading in his direction and moments later Renesmee's lovely face filled his vision.

"Idiot" she yelled and stood so that he could only see her very appealing ass. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be paralyzed after all. "You're both a couple of hot-headed idiots" and with that she disappeared. Jacob wanted to call out to her, ask her to come back and stand in front of him again but he figured that really wouldn't earn him any points. He was dizzy still but he guessed that was what happened when a giant vampire decided to shake you like a grey goose martini. The sensation was coming back to his limbs slowly and now that he could move his head he saw Embry leaning over him. Embry's snout pushed into Jacob's side nudging him to move.

_Well that was entertaining _Jacob heard Embry think. _The girls took _it _home. Samara said the effects will fade as soon as she and Kalika are far enough away. _

_Good _Jacob silently replied. _Then I can go finish him off. _Jacob felt his body coming back to life. It was kind of like that sensation you got when you slept on something the wrong way; like pins and needles.

_Not a good idea_ Embry cautioned. _We should go back to the beach. Get some fresh clothes._

_Where's Nessie? _Jacob asked whining softly as he lifted up onto his front paws. Embry cocked his head out toward the forest.

_She ran off. I think you guys really made her mad with that little pissing contest. _Jacob growled low and smelled her path.

_I'm going to look for her. Go back to the others. Each of you will take turns from now on patrolling these woods. Nothing gets to the beach or that house without our knowledge. _Jacob's command had Embry standing at a kind of wolf-like attention. He nodded and pawed the ground to acknowledge he'd understood.

Jacob started out slowly just taking a few testing steps and nearly crumbled to the ground. _Stupid vampire twins _he thought and heard Embry's snort.

_Taken down by a couple of girly girls, Jake_

Jacob heard the familiar high pitched sound of Leah's voice permeating his thoughts and cringed.

_Quit it Lee's or I'll make you dance naked in front of Edward _Jacob sneered and was pleased when he didn't hear her grating voice in his head anymore.

He loped along slowly at first and then gradually began to pick up the pace breaking out into an all out run as soon as he reached the clearing. Jacob's paws touched down on rocky ground of the cliff he knew Renesmee was fond of but he didn't see her there. The moon was full tonight, its light dancing on the calm ocean below. Stars painted the sky like glittering diamonds. It was a bleak reminder of what would come when that moon was painted red and the snow began to fall. Summer would soon give way to fall and then in nature's usual course winter would come on its heels. Jacob was determined to be prepared for whatever they might face on that night. The enemy had already launched the first strike and lost. Did that mean they might actually be able to defeat the rising threat? Or, would fate prove to be the cruel bitch she usually was? There were so many questions swirling around and no plausible answers so he would do what he had come here to do. He would build his house on the beach, handle his new pack and hopefully find himself still standing with Renesmee at the end of it all. Jacob took off again this time heading down to the beach to get some fresh clothes. The moment his paws touched the sand he smelled her. She was standing there with her feet in the ocean gazing up at the moon just as Jacob had done only a minute before. Her hair blew back from her face in the breeze leaving her pale cheeks naked and sparkling in the moonlight. Her amber eyes glistened and ruby tears slid down in a bloody rain. Jacob was instantly chagrined to know he'd caused her so much pain on a night when she'd already had more than her share. Hearing his approach, Renesmee turned and fixed those gorgeous eyes on him. She sighed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Unsure whether he should go to her or not Jacob went slowly. She reached out one hand and he nuzzled into it with his snout. She didn't hate him that at least was a comfort. He pressed his muzzle into her belly in a kind of hug and then dashed into the cave to change. He would make his apologies in human form.

_I've got her Em _Jacob thought and heard the reply in his head. _You and Leah are on patrol tonight. Seth can stay back at the house in case the Cullens need to be warned. Tell Bella that Renesmee is with me so she doesn't worry _he commanded knowing without waiting for the response that they would all comply. He phased quickly and surveyed the damage that had been caused in the fray. His back was torn up from being smashed against a rock, his arm felt broken but he knew it would heal momentarily. He could already feel the bones starting to knit themselves back together. He felt something warm on his head and realized he must be bleeding. He was covered in dirt, blood, and soot. He figured a little dip in the ocean would fix that so he threw on a pair of shorts and strode out. Renesmee saw him wince and hold his arm. Feeling somewhat responsible she paced towards him and reached up to touch the huge lump on the side of his head where Talan had bashed him against a rock. It was open and bleeding. Renesmee ignored the venom burning in her mouth at the metallic smell.

"Ouch" Jacob said cringing at the pain in his head.

"Sorry" Renesmee replied biting her lip to quell the venomous burn. "Are you okay? Talan got a little out of control back there"

"A little?" Jacob questioned turning to show her the gouges the rocks had torn from his flesh. Renesmee's mouth twisted into a wide open gape. "Why do you put up with that jerk?"

Her face softened then and she struggled to find a way to explain it to the man standing with her.

"He's not always like that" she said quietly and watched his face turn angry. "It's just…"

"Complicated" Jacob finished for her and lifted a hand to touch the nearly healed bite mark on her neck. His fingers lightly traced the shape of it. "He doesn't know you does he?" Jacob sighed deeply. "He thinks he knows what's best for you, what you want. He's wrong, they're all wrong about you" It was an easy statement and completely true. Renesmee wondered how it was that he could see through her so easily.

"Sometimes it's just easier to let them have their assumptions than it is to fight them. I love my family, my parents. To them I'm a miracle, something that they'd never thought they could have. I guess that's why they protect me like they do. Why my father thinks I should be with Talan. They only want what's best for me but you're right Jake, they don't really see me" She looked up into his coal black eyes. They shone like twin onyxes in the moons light. "Not like you do" she murmured and moved into him. It felt perfect, right to be in his arms again and she craved more. Renesmee lifted up on her toes and craned her head up her eyes still locked with his. Jacob closed the distance between them touching his lips to hers lightly. Waves rolled up against their feet and receded back into the depths as their mouths fused together, moving slowly. It was different than before and not fueled by simple lust anymore. He smelled delicious, like smoke and musk. Renesmee's lips parted on a sigh and she felt Jacob nip her bottom lip between his teeth lightly, like a caress. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they were once again locked together. Renesmee's fingers danced through his hair, being careful not to touch the open wound on his head. She was sunk in the kiss, already in love despite the short period of time they'd spent together. Her tongue danced with his, his lips felt like silk brushing across her granite hard ones. They were opposite in so many ways and yet so much the same. Where she was cold, his warmth flooded her. Where she was hard, he was soft and pliant; the proverbial yin and yang. She was powerless to stop the flood of emotion sweeping her up, swamping her.

Jacob broke the kiss and looked out toward the ocean then down at himself. "I think I'd better clean up a little" he said. "Stay. You can wait in the cave if you want" she nodded and started off to the cave. When Jacob was sure she was on her way he stripped off the shorts he wore with more than a little pain. He was still tingling from that little stunt Kalika and Samara had pulled when he waded into the chilly water. One of them had been holding his body still while the other had been stunning his mind, making it difficult for him to focus on his utter bloodlust for Talan. He would have killed him if they hadn't stepped in and then where would they be? If there was one thing they didn't need right now it was petty grievances between allies. They would need to come to some agreement, some kind of truce if they were going to fight together not against one another. He was thinking about how he might do that his strategic alpha side taking over when he felt something brush up against his back. Two arms came around him and dunked him under the salty water before he had time to react. He smiled to himself realizing it was Renesmee rolling in the water with him. They surfaced, both treading water and grinning in the moonlight.

"Come here you foxy little eel" he said and reached out for her waist. The gasp he let out seemed to please Renesmee insanely. She thought about waiting in the cave for him but opted to dive in and finish what they'd started earlier in the woods.

"Jesus, Renesmee you're naked" Jacob exclaimed his eyes wide and his loins stirring despite the cold water.

"So are you" she teased splashing water at him playfully. After the day they'd had she figured they deserved a little fun. Jacob couldn't fault her logic and he certainly wasn't going to argue with a naked, willing woman. Sliding his hands up her curvy form he settled them at the sides of her breasts using his fingers to tease her nipples. Renesmee moaned and let her head fall back. Jacob brought one of his hands up to hold her neck as he leaned in to kiss her. To hell with propriety, to hell with taking things slow he thought. He wanted her now more than ever, and desperately needed to show her just how much he loved her. As is in response he felt her legs come up and she wound them around his waist brazenly. Still he needed to be sure it was what she wanted. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if…" Jacob was silenced by Renesmee's finger on his lips. After tonight it was more than clear that things could change rapidly and without warning. If things were to go badly Renesmee wanted to be sure she had made the best of whatever time they had left.

"I want to" she claimed and leaned in taking his mouth ardently. Her hands slid down his chest feeling each separate ripple of muscle. They rested at his waist a little hesitant to go any further. Jacob's mouth moved down her neck nibbling the spot just behind her ear. His hands moved to cup her breasts and she was suddenly no longer afraid. It was as natural as breathing to touch him, to taste him. Each wave of sensation he brought her was stronger and filled her with a frenzy that went beyond bloodlust. Shamelessly, she moved her hand down to feel the hardened length of him and nearly gasped when his nibbles turned to an all out bite. It was the second time she'd been bitten that night but it was so much more powerful than the last. With a knowing feline smile she delighted in running her hands over him, cupping him and hearing him moan in her ear. Jacob knew if he let her keep this up it would all be over before it ever began and he decided it was time to turn the tables on her. He glided his hands down her neck, over her breasts pausing for a moment to touch her hardened nipples with his rough thumbs. Renesmee's broken moan was like a siren song in his ear. His fingers danced down her belly and ran teasingly over her thighs. She pushed up against him taunting him to take it further but he kept right on touching her with the same feather-light touch. Her legs quivered and she moaned when he brought his hand down to cup her. Gently he touched her feeling the soft folds under his hand. It was a wonder he didn't just snap and take her right then and there. The warmth of his touch on her sensitive flesh was making her crazy, driving her to madness. With a groan she ground her hips against his hand and felt one long finger slip past the folds and into her. Renesmee clung to him sobbing his name out as she brought her lips to his. Jacob's finger slid in and out and she could feel the walls clenching down with each glide. There was a pressure building in her so acute she thought she might burst from sheer pleasure alone. He kissed her hard and grinned when her cries began building. _Not yet _he thought and slid his finger out gliding it up to tease her clit. He could feel the swollen little bud pulsing under his questing fingers. Swamped in sensation Renesmee clung to Jacob's neck riding the waves of growing satisfaction and cried out again when she felt his finger dip into her once more, then again just teasing around the edges. Desperate for him to fill her with his touch, Renesmee shoved her hips downward. She bit back a scream when she felt not one but two fingers sheathed in her like a hot sword. The arrow of heat swallowed her and she could feel the little bit of control she had left slipping. His name was a constant chant from her lips; his neck was soft, pulsing with hot blood. There was such a fine line between sexual frenzy and the hysteria for human blood. Renesmee tried desperately to stop the bloodlust from rising but felt herself slipping into it like a second skin. The venom burned like volcanic ash on her tongue. That combined with the pleasure singing throughout her from Jacob's magic fingers was too potent a combination. Finally, the thin wire of control she'd been clinging to snapped. Renesmee cursed an instant before her teeth sunk in. Jacob went very still but his blood pumped warm and satiny into her mouth. Some part of her; a voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to stop. Renesmee tried with little success to listen to it. It seemed it was impossible to tear away from the pliant flesh and sweet blood but she finally managed to break the fatal kiss. She tore off through the water trying to get as much distance between her and Jacob as was possible. When she reached the beach she vomited turning the sand bright red and realized what she'd done. It was unforgivable, horrifying and more than a little humiliating considering how close they'd come to making love. She was sick to her very core, disgusted with the monster taking up house inside her. If she couldn't control herself around him how could she and Jake ever be together. There was only one available option and that was only _if _he would still have her.

Jacob treaded water still in shock. She'd bitten him, sucked his blood and he'd be goddamned if he didn't _enjoy _it. It went against everything he'd ever known but it had felt good, almost euphoric. He bobbed in the water feeling the bite healing itself with ease. By the time his feet touched bottom it was already closed. Jacob could understand why Renesmee had taken off; she had obviously feared that she might kill him. With a smile on his face he emerged from the ocean naked and dripping. Renesmee looked up at him, her face terrified. To his delight, embarrassment had colored her face pink. The moonlight sparkled on her tragic expression, making her skin glow a pearly pink. She was simply breathtaking. Like something out of a Greek tale; conflicted yet tragically beautiful. Knowing this was going to be difficult he moved to her slowly and tried not to take it personally when she cringed away from his touch.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered lifting her face to reveal darkened eyes brimming with bloody tears. "I ruined everything" Jacob lifted his fingers to wipe the tears away and watched her eyes turn downward in shame. With his fingertips he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You've ruined nothing, Ness. I actually kind of enjoyed it" he explained trying to find some way to make her feel better about it.

"I could have killed you!" she exclaimed twisting away from him and covering her chest with her arms suddenly aware of her nakedness. What had she been thinking going in there after him? "I can't lose control with you, not ever Jacob" she said looking over her shoulder and into his gaze. "I've already bitten you twice. What do you think would have happened if we'd…" she trailed off too horrified to think of what she might have done.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this, love" Jacob pleaded. He couldn't bear the thought of her hurting over something that hadn't bothered him in the least.

"I think I should go. We can't be together, Jacob. Don't you see how dangerous this could be? Have you no sense of self preservation?" Renesmee asked shedding the tears she'd been holding. She would have to end it and it was killing her. He grabbed her violently by the shoulders then and crushed his mouth down on hers before she could protest. His arms came around her locking her into him.

"No" he said pulling away with a serious look. "I simply would rather die than not be with you. I love you Renesmee" With a deep sigh Renesmee bit her lip and laid her palm on his cheek. How could she argue with that.

"You love me? After what I just did, you love me?" Renesmee asked knowing she was losing the battle.

"Yes" Jacob replied vehemently. "Completely, madly, desperately" his fingers stroked her hair softly combing through the wet tendril. "I guess the only question left unanswered is: Do you love me too?"

Renesmee thought for a moment knowing that this was her opportunity to end the madness. She could tell him no, hurt him and maybe then he would be safe. It was the sensible thing to do but her heart was screaming for her to stay, for her to tell him exactly how she felt about him.

"I do" she whispered her mouth saying the words before her brain had time to rationalize.

"Then stay with me tonight. I promise I won't make you bite me again" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Can we just sleep? I'm tired Jake, just so tired" she replied feeling the exhaustion from the day seeping into her.

"I'd say you were a woman after my own heart, but it's already yours" he laughed putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the fire lit cave.

Hours later he laid in the dark cave with Renesmee tucked into his arms his mind just too busy to allow sleep. The responsibility of being an alpha again weighed on him like a stone and something about Alice's vision was nagging at him. There was just something missing from the picture. He would have to speak to her, even if it meant going through soldier boy to do it. There was so much to do and so little time to unravel the mysteries plaguing them all. Jacob thought about the claw marks running down Edward's face. There was only one thing Jacob could think of that would make those marks and it wasn't a vampire. Either the enemy had procured a phaser, or somebody he knew was in league with them. Either possibility was disturbing but the latter would be worse, much worse. The remains of the fire snapped one last time before the embers died leaving him in the dark with his thoughts. Renesmee stirred in his arms muttering something incoherent before turning her body into his and hugging tightly. He gently placed a kiss on her chilly forehead; silly girl.

**I hope everyone isn't too annoyed at my little tease. It's just not their time…yet. As always please review. Reviews make me happy like a kid at Christmastime. Also, I know you guys dislike Talan but soon I will reveal his actual motivations and his true personality. Remember guys he is still technically a newborn so he has difficulty with social interactions and fighting his bloodlust. Maybe, you'll find he isn't all that bad after all. **


	15. Kalika's Lament, Jacob's Promise

**A/N: This is sort of a two part chapter. The first part wasn't long enough so I stuck in the next bit of info and made it an extra long chapter. You guys better love me for this, it was a lot of hard work but it is mostly a fill in the blanks chapter. As always please read and review. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 15 – Kalika's Lament, Jacob's Promise

Kalika was annoyed. She and Samara had, had to drag the idiot back to the house keeping him paralyzed the whole way. It had proved to be a pretty draining experience and from the looks of her sister drooped over the keyboard of her computer it hadn't been much easier for Samara. Talan had fought the whole way and it had taken all of their combined strength to get him home. As soon as they had gotten through the door Emmett and Jasper had grabbed him and together with Carlisle they all went to wherever it was the guys in the family ran off to at times like that. The night had been brutal and they had all been lucky to make it out with no casualties, except for Talan's sanity of course. He'd simply lost it on the wolf, gone crazy with no thought to the consequences. Kalika blamed Renesmee. As much as she loved her cousin it was clear that Renesmee was driving both Talan and Jacob to madness. It wasn't that men needed reasons to act like complete boobs, as was Kalika's experience but give them a reason and you were bound to see some sparks. Renesmee was the reason.

Kalika fell back on the bed heavily and leaning into the plush velvet pillows realized she was too wired up to sleep. It had been awhile since any man had gotten under her skin like Talan, since Asher she thought darkly. He'd been the first well…everything she reflected. Their courtship had been like a fairytale; full of tender moments and happy times. At least Kalika had thought they'd been happy until she'd found him naked and sweaty with Karina Denali. They'd been raised together for all intent and purpose, lived in the same house like brother and sister and yet there they were in Karina's bed fucking like rabbits. It had pretty effectively ended her friendship with Karina and definitely her love for Asher. After she'd cursed him in every tongue she knew how to speak, she'd run home and cried until she had nothing left in her. Kalika had sworn from that day on that no man would ever touch her heart again. She walled it up in a house made of bricks. _You can huff and you can puff… _she thought her lips setting in a grim line. It was easy to remember them tonight, especially after Carlisle's announcement that the Denali family would be flying in shortly. The knock on the door frame had Samara shooting up from her keyboard.

"I'm up. What is it?" Samara said in a suddenly alert voice.

"Nothing, Sammy. C'mon to bed now" Kalika answered when she saw Talan standing in the doorway still damp from the shower he must have taken. His eyes were back to their usual color now; the dark gold Kalika was terribly envious of. She figured he must have just hunted or else his eyes would still be the black-crimson color they were earlier. She got to her feet quickly, unwilling to allow him to enter the room. The anger was still seething just below the surface and Kalika knew it wouldn't take much for it to rear its ugly head. Talan peered down at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"I need to talk to you" he asked quietly his eyes darting to look behind her at a sleepy Samara climbing into the bed. "In my room?" his eyes flicked back to Kalika's in a silent plea.

"Fine" Kalika answered closing the door quietly behind her "but only because I don't want to wake my sister when I curse the ground you walk on" she said and saw that while his face stayed steady his eyes flickered with laughter. Talan led her to his room and when he'd closed the door behind him just turned to watch her slow assessment. Kalika looked around seeing the snowboard propped up against the wall, a hockey stick flung atop a biking helmet. The walls were painted a muted blue, the curtains black. It was obvious from the carelessly placed sports posters that Esme had, had nothing to do with the decorating in this portion of the house. Black shelves were built into the far wall housing a nation of books; Talan's own personal library. Kalika walked to the wall of books and picked one at random. "While I have to wonder why you have books in your room when you have a full library down the hall, I can't fault your taste" she said holding up a battered copy of Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein". Talan grinned.

"These are just my favorites. My own private collection if you will. Careful with that one, it's a second edition" he sounded concerned.

"The first time they printed Shelley's name as author" they both said in unison and turned from one another in quiet shock. Gingerly she put the book back in its place and ran a hand reverently over the old leather and cloth books reading the titles as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't want to feel this _connection _with him and so it was easy to turn the anger on. _Like flicking a light switch_ Kalika thought idly as she whirled to stare at him.

"I'm sorry" He said before she could get a word out. "I fell apart, lost my control and you guys had to pick up the pieces. If you hadn't been there…well"

"You don't want to think about what might have happened?" Kalika finished skeptically "That's fine Talan, we did it for you. What is it about her that ties you up in knots that way?" Kalika yelled without thinking. Later she would ask herself why she'd asked that particular question. Did she really want to know the answer? Talan moved to the leather sofa against the opposite wall and flicked a baseball glove into the corner. He patted the cushion next to him in invitation. Despite herself Kalika sat with him but kept her distance. He looked dangerous sitting there in his fresh long sleeved black top, his copper colored hair dark and spiky with droplets of water from his recent shower. His face was almost devilish with all its angles; it's only relief was from the square jaw that looked as if it had been chiseled from stone. Talan laid an arm over the back of the couch casually, his eyes belying the turmoil within.

"You want to know about Renesmee?" he murmured thoughtfully and finally turned his eyes to meet Kalika's. They were lovely. He'd never seen such a vibrant green in eyes that were tinged around the edges with gold; so wide and clear. Couple that with all the tumbling blond hair that bathed a face so angelic she could put goddesses to shame and Talan couldn't help but feel like being in her presence was not a good plan. Her nod was confirmation enough and Talan thought to himself that some things were private and some things were meant to be shared with the right person.

"Renesmee's was the first face I saw when I came to…after. She was just sitting there in the chair next to my bed reading and humming to herself. It was the first thing I heard with my new hyper hearing and the clarity of the sound was shocking. I remember my feet hitting the floor before I'd even thought about getting up. I stood there shaking and snarling at the girl I didn't know and all she did was smile calmly back at me. After Carlisle had come in and explained what had happened she had taken me hunting, showed me what it was to be like them. I think I may have fallen for her the moment I laid my eyes on her and that's why Edward's request was an easy one for me to grant" Talan spoke slowly, quietly as if reliving the day he'd become a vampire.

"What was his request?" Kalika probed. Inexplicably, she'd felt an ache start to spread at his easy comments of love at first sight and fought to quell the rising fury. She had no reason to be angry and yet here she was sitting on his leather couch as angry as a jealous bar maid. The choice simply wasn't hers to make. It was all up to one person and Renesmee was currently in the arms of another man while still stringing poor Talan along. Kalika used that logic to explain her anger for it was much easier than admitting the truth to herself. Talan watched the emotions play out on her exquisite face shifting between fiery, thoughtful and finally resolve. He figured he'd come this far and so he might as well finish it.

"Edward went hunting with me a few months after I'd joined the family. I was finally starting to settle into my new body, my new life when he sprung it on me. He talked about love; about how happy he was to have found it with Bella and how his life had been before her. He told me that he was worried that Renesmee was lonely and he figured that since she had reached full maturity it was time she found a mate. He acted strange as if he wanted her to find love quickly and now I know why" Talan sighed and sunk deeper into the couch folding his hands into his lap. "He asked me if I would look after her for him, protect her and I told him I would without question. I was already in love with her so I figured it would be a cinch. I thought I was getting more than any creature should ever receive; immortality, a real family, and the girl I was head over heels for" Talan was staring out at the bright moon rising high in the blackness as he spoke. "She doesn't love me" he stated quietly.

"I believe she does" Kalika said. The wheels were already turning in her manipulative brain. If she could just get Renesmee to fall in love with Talan, to be with him than she would be off the hook and finally, she could get him off her mind; move on to the next conquest. It would take some time to bring Renesmee to the realization that Talan was the only sensible choice but Kalika knew she could pull it off. All it would take was a tiny seed of doubt to be planted. It had to work. "I told you before, Talan. I can help you win her over" Kalika offered and saw his gaze shift back to hers. Their eyes met and though she fought it she felt the tugging sensation burning in her chest. Talan's eyes remained stony on hers as if asking her why. He saw the framed picture of Renesmee and him together on the shelf behind Kalika's head and knew he would do anything to have the girl in the photo. Losing this one to a wolf was not an option, Talan knew he would win. There simply was no other option and didn't he owe it to Edward to do what he'd been asked? With all his rationalizations in place Talan set his face in resolve.

"What do I have to do?"

Morning dawned clear and bright and when Jacob woke he was pleased to find Renesmee still wrapped around him sleeping contentedly. When she finally woke they'd gone hunting together. Running through the forest hearing only her laughter as she darted past him over and over again was Jacob's idea of a fine morning. With Edward on the mend and all the plans to be made the weeks began to pass quickly. Jacob's days were spent building the house he hoped he and Renesmee would soon call their own. At night they would all meet at the Cullen's to strategize, hone their fighting skills and work on unraveling the puzzles. Talan continued to be an annoyance but they seemed to have an unspoken agreement to stay as far away from one another as possible. It helped that he seemed to be spending most of his free time with the blond twin, Kalika. Though there were no more attacks Alice's visions were getting strange, unstable. She was having more and more each day, being bombarded with disturbing sights that never seemed to actually come true. It seemed as if somebody was tapping into her power, sending her visions to throw them off. It was yet another mystery to add to the frustratingly growing pile. Renesmee spent nearly all of her time with Jacob, opting to hang out down at the beach while he worked along with Seth and Embry, sometimes Leah. Jacob couldn't fault her for it but there was a distance growing between them. Renesmee was fearful of any major physical contact, limiting their relationship to a few careful kisses and simple affectations. Since the moonlight swim she hadn't stayed with him again. Every night he left her back at the Cullen house with a kiss and a deep yearning to just take her with him back to the beach and tuck her back into the crook of his arm. Jacob didn't know how to make her feel at ease around him. The frustration was boiling in him and despite all his efforts to hide it; it was getting closer to the surface.

"Were going to need some more nails, Jake" Embry's voice broke through Jacob's thoughts. Jacob looked over to see Embry studying the box of nails like it might suddenly fill itself.

"There's another box down in the cave" Jacob replied absently and went back to measuring. When Embry sighed Jacob looked up and followed his gaze to the top of the large mossy rock wall. "You know Bry, we'd get more done if you'd stop wishing Samara would show up" he said with a touch of humor. Cursing under his breath Embry grabbed a handful of nails and walked away muttering to himself. Jacob laughed softly and started the saw again. The loud noise of blades cutting through wood drowned out just about everything and set Jacob back to thinking. Maybe it was time he pulled out all the stops with her, go for the grand gesture. He would go and speak to his dad ask him about his mother's ring. It was a family heirloom that was passed to the first son in each generation to give to the woman he wished to marry. His mother would have wanted him to have it even if he was planning to give it to their clan's mortal enemy. Jacob liked to think that his mom would have liked Renesmee, that she would have been able to see past the differences between them and accept her into their family. Nerves snaked into his belly as he thought about how he would ask her to be his wife. _Sad _he thought smiling to himself _I don't even have the ring yet and I'm already sweating. _They would be happy, he would make sure of it and building their home was only the start. He thought about asking her here at the house as soon as the walls were up and the roof on. It would be a clean slate, a fresh beginning for them to build their lives on.

"Hey Bry" Jacob called out and nearly laughed when Embry smacked his thumb with the hammer. He wasn't the craftiest of the bunch. "I'm off to the hardware store. Gotta order the windows and check on the flooring. Think you could manage not to break anything while I'm gone?"

"Har, Har Jake" Embry replied sarcastically and went back to hammering. Jacob grabbed the list of measurements and headed for his car. He admired the new road that had just been finished as he drove along the tree lined lane. When he got to the main road he debated with himself. Should he go to the hardware store first and face the multitude of things that needed doing or go see his father. Billy would have to wait Jacob thought as he turned toward town. The house had to at least look like one if he was even going to consider bringing Renesmee there for a proposal. Ordering the windows proved to be more challenging than Jacob had thought due to the easily recognizable moron sitting behind the computer. Mike Newton had messed the measurements up twice and in the end Jacob had, had to go around to the computer and practically order them himself. How that boy managed to wipe his ass by himself was a wonder to Jacob. He debated with himself whether or not he should wait for Renesmee's approval on the hardwood floor he was planning to install and ultimately went ahead with the dark oak color that reminded him of her eyes. He was muttering to himself over door paint chips when he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Well, well if it isn't Jacob Black the alpha wolf picking out paint" Jacob whirled to find Sam standing with Jared and Paul. Quil stood just off to the side looking down at the floor nervously.

"Looking for something, Sam; The rest of your pack maybe?" Jacob answered easily. He met Sam's steely gaze with the same stone faced expression. Out of the corner of his eye Jacob could see the ghost of a grin on Quil's face. "I hope you know what your boys are up to" Jacob said breaking the staring contest. Sam cocked his face to the side lifting one eyebrow in consideration.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked seeming genuinely surprised. That was almost enough for Jacob but he figured Sam should know just in case one of _his _boys was involved in the attack on Edward.

"We got ambushed by a small vampire party a couple of weeks back, about a dozen. They must have been sent to check out the area, see what defenses we had. Edward and Bella got attacked and somehow Edward ended up with a giant claw mark on his face. You know anything about that?"

"No, Jake I don't know anything about that. My boys know better than to cross that line" Sam answered his voice dripping with certainty.

"Did you get attacked at all?" Jacob asked dropping his voice to a whisper when idiot Mike walked past them. Jared looked bored while Paul stood at the ready seeming to be looking for a fight. Quil shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"No. They wouldn't have gotten past us anyway. I've got my boys patrolling the border. If you're having trouble with vampires perhaps you should do the same" From the tone of Sam's voice it was clear that the old resentments were back.

"I'm not going to stand here and fight with you Sam. I just thought I'd let you know that you might have a mole in your camp. I'm outta here. Jared, Paul, Quil" Jacob finished and nodded to his old friends. He had made it all the way to his car when he heard footsteps behind him. With one hand on the handle he turned his face to see Quil on his way through the busy parking lot.

"I'm sorry Jake. I should have gone with you, man" Quil apologized. Jacob felt no ill will towards Quil. They'd been friends since the sandbox and he hoped that even with the divide in their clan they could still be friends.

"It's cool. You had to do what was best for you" Jacob replied easily. Quil looked at him with eyes full of sadness.

"I just couldn't leave Claire. It's my duty to protect her. You know how it is" Quil explained and Jacob certainly did know how it was. Watching Renesmee fight had been the hardest thing he'd ever done but he had trusted that she could handle it and he'd been right in the end. "There is one more thing…" Quil's voice trailed off as he bit the inside of his lip chewing on it thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Jacob asked trying to keep the conversation light. Quil knew something and Jacob wasn't about to spook him out of telling.

"Well…I don't know if it's anything at all. I mean... it could have been Paul just being Paul but…" He trailed off casting his eyes downward. Now Jacob was intrigued and if he had to shake the information out of Quil he damn well would.

"Quil…Whatever it is; you can tell me" Jacob prodded softly. Sam was just inside the entrance of the store talking to one of the men that lived on the reservation. He could come out at any time and then Jacob wouldn't get anything out of poor Quil.

"He left patrol a few weeks back, gave me some excuse about one of your nephew being sick. He asked me to cover for him and…well I did but Jake…he didn't head toward home"

Quil's words still echoed in Jacob's mind as he drove toward the house he knew would welcome him even if the rest of the reservation saw him as a leech lover. Thankfully, it was quiet when he opened the door. Rachael and the kids weren't there. _Thank god for small favors _Jacob thought and walked on in to the kitchen. His father was over by the huge picture window looking out over the water with a peaceful expression on his face, a mug of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Hey son" he said without looking up. Jacob crossed over to him and laid a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Hey dad, anything interesting happen since I've been gone?" As questions went it was a pretty weak one but Jacob was suddenly feeling very nervous. Billy looked up at his son smiling when he saw the stress in his eyes. _Some things just came too soon _Billy thought looking at the man before him and remembering the boy he used to be. Softly, he patted Jacob's hand with his own.

"Your mom would have loved to be here now. She'd have given you that ring and her blessing" Billy laughed when Jacob's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that was what I was here for?" the surprise was audible and Billy just smirked.

"It's all over your face, boy. I may be an old man but I can still spot a man in love a mile off" He answered grinning so hugely it seemed his weathered face might crack. "Just promise me a dance with the bride to be and that ring is yours" Jacob smiled through the shock and the nerves and wondered why he'd worried at all.

"You're a dirty old man…you know that?" Jacob replied smugly. Billy just wheeled himself out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a carved wooden box in his lap. He held it out for Jacob to take and was pleased when his son grasped it firmly, carefully and opened it to take a peek at the ring Renesmee Cullen would hopefully soon be wearing. It was just as Jacob had remembered it; antique gold with a gleaming square ruby set into a bed of tiny diamonds.

"Wow…Do you think she'll like it. Maybe I should get her something new" Jacob rambled nervously. Billy reached up and closed the box into Jacob's hand curling his fingers over it.

"Your girl will love it. Now stop blathering on and ask her already" Billy took his hands off the box with a shred of regret thinking about the woman he still mourned and how happy she would have been to see her boy settled. "Be happy" he finished. He wore a smile but could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. "Now, tell me all about this house you're building"

It had been one heck of a morning Jacob thought to himself as he pulled back onto the lane and headed for the house. First with Sam, then Quil's little revelation about Paul and finally with Billy and the ring that was currently burning a hole in the pocket of his cutoffs. He'd asked Billy about the kids-had any of them been sick and such but Billy told him that they'd been fine. So what was Paul doing leaving like that and telling Quil a lie to get out of patrol duty? It was curious; that much was for sure. Jacob got out of the car and veered away from the house opting instead to head through the trees and put the ring in the cave where it would be safe. After he'd placed the ring in the little hidden enclave within the cave wall and covered it with the fitting rock Jacob headed back towards the sounds of hammering and cursing. He laughed to himself thinking it would be a miracle if Embry had any hands left when the house was finished. The boy was constantly hitting himself, cutting himself, or just tripping over things.

"You know Embry, if you hold the hammer a little less tight you might make it out of this with all your fingers intact" The sound of a familiar female voice brought Jacob quickly to attention. More nervous than ever he stepped out of the trees and into what would be the front yard. Renesmee sat on the edge of the foundation, her legs dangling and uncovered. She wore a denim skirt today that teasingly kissed her at mid-thigh. Her sapphire colored tank top dipped low to showcase even more of her alabaster skin. Her hair was pulled back in a messy kind of bun and a few stray tendrils had come loose to play around her face. Renesmee Black. Jacob thought that it had a nice ring to it though she might want to go with Cullen-Black. Looking at her was making Jacob's mouth water and he was debating the merits and flaws of telling Embry to take a hike when he heard another voice chime in.

"Yeah, you definitely shouldn't quit your day job" Samara's voice was like the sound of wind chimes. It was soft but cheerful and upbeat. She was sitting on a log next to the makeshift sawhorse with something that looked very much like a picnic basket at her feet. "Ooh Jacob's back" she said jumping up effortlessly. Renesmee watched his approach with equal parts appreciation for the lack of a shirt and consideration. She wondered idly why he looked so anxious and hoped nothing else had happened while he'd been gone.

"Hey cutie" Jacob said plucking Samara up for a friendly hug. The past week she'd been coming with Renesmee nearly every day and he liked to think they'd become friends. Hugging her of course had the added benefit of driving Embry mad with jealousy and that certainly couldn't be discounted. Jacob grinned widely when he saw his action had, had the desired effect. Embry had some serious puppy dog eyes on him. Jacob wished he would just do something about it instead of constantly staring at the poor girl with longing and doing everything for her except cutting up her raw deer. He moved over to Renesmee and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi" he said simply and pulled her down from the foundation and into his arms. Renesmee looked up into dark brown eyes full of love and could have sighed when he leaned down to kiss her more fully. She didn't know what she was going to do. The dilemma had plagued her for weeks; since the night on the beach when she'd bitten him. Renesmee was trying to keep the physical contact to a minimum but it was getting harder to resist Jacob's not so subtle advances. The fear of hurting him was strong but the fear of losing him was much worse and so she remained torn. She knew his patience was wearing thin, most men would have already cracked but Jacob remained as loyal and loving as ever. Still, she felt okay with his lips moving against hers and thought that maybe she could control it. She would just have to remember that old adage about practice. Maybe it was time she threw herself into the passion, the heat and tried to control her more basic instincts. Renesmee deepened the kiss and pulled him tighter against her waiting for the venom to start backing up in her throat. When nothing happened she considered the experiment a success.

"Ahem" Embry's intentional cough had them both breaking the kiss and looking sidelong at Embry and Samara who were now standing directly in front of them with the picnic basket between them. Renesmee's lips curved into a smile.

"Oh…sorry I forgot you guys were still here" she chuckled and moved to fix the hair that had come out of place. With one bobby pin in her mouth she gestured toward the basket. "Esme packed you guys some lunch and asked us to bring it down. I think its roast beef, at least it smells like roast beef" She mumbled around the pin wrinkling her nose in a way that simply melted Jacob's heart. "I think I'd rather go kill a cow but hey, to each his own" she poked the bobby pin back into the hair that seemed to be hopelessly falling down.

"Finally, I've been waiting to get into that basket ever since they got here but Sammy insisted we wait for you" Embry told Jacob with teasing disdain. "So, did you get what you were looking for at the store?" he asked as he pulled out the pristine looking containers filled to brimming with various foods.

"Sam and a few of the guys were there" Jacob replied and watched Embry's face turn serious. He related the entire incident and told them all about what Quil had said. He told them he'd gone to see Billy being careful to leave out any part of the conversation that had to do with the ring. He related the same information that Billy had given him. None of Paul and Rachael's children had been sick recently.

"Do you think…I mean, is Paul capable of something like that?" Renesmee questioned with amber eyes that had gone wide. Embry shook his head sighing deeply.

"I can't say for certain but he has been known to get a little out of control now and then. I just don't think he'd be smart enough to be able to keep it from the rest of the pack. The minute he phased again Sam would know what he'd done. It would be in direct violation of the treaty" Jacob replied and bit into a roast beef deli sandwich that nearly restored his faith in "human" food.

"Maybe it's just coincidence" Samara stated. "Or maybe he's found a way to keep his thoughts hidden. Kali and I used to be friends with a girl who could wipe the mind clean. She could make a person do her bidding and then simply wipe away any knowledge they had of doing it" Samara chewed on her sandwich daintily clearly not enjoying it.

"Rebecca?" Renesmee asked and set her face in a grim line when Samara nodded. "She was half vampire, half crazy if you ask me. Didn't she run away or something?"

"Yeah. She took off when Peter and Charlotte asked her to stop using her ability" Samara answered referring to Jasper's friends who had adopted the little girl per Jasper's request. "If you ask me there are a lot of us running around with crazy abilities. In the wrong hands those gifts can be extorted and used to the advantage of people who don't exactly have good intentions in mind. Not every family is like ours."

"Were going to have to bring this up tonight see if anyone has any ideas" Jacob mulled it over and decided it was the best course of action. "Until then let's please put it out of our minds. I just want to have a nice day with my friends and the love of my life. Is that too much to ask for?" He asked in a playfully dramatic tone. Samara giggled and grabbed Embry by the arm.

"Cmon Bry let's go check out the scenery" she said and earned a thankful grin from Jacob. He watched them head down toward the beach and saw Embry turn around to share a triumphant look and a wink with Jacob. Renesmee laughed at Embry's obvious joy.

"So what do you want to spend your time doing with _the love of your life?" _Renesmee teased and leaned back onto Jacob's chest resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I can think of a few things…"

**Soooo. I hope that after reading this you at least understand why Talan is being such a dick. As for Jacob's part; don't get too excited. He can ask the question but will she say yes? Stay tuned readers.**


	16. The Downward Spiral

**A/N: The next 3 chapters are all written and will be posted over the next few days. The story is about to take a turn that most of you will not be happy with but have no fear. There is always a flicker of hope left. I'm not going to make things easy for our happy couple because true love simply isn't easy. As always please enjoy and review. **

Chapter 16 – The Downward Spiral

"I'll bet you can" Renesmee answered with a snort. "…but suddenly I find myself agreeable to anything you ask me. Maybe it's just your lack of a shirt, or maybe I just want you too damn badly" She felt Jacob's chest rising underneath her motionless body in a steady motion. He nuzzled his face into her neck gently and placed his lips just behind her ear.

"mmm…" Jacob's response was muffled as he breathed in her exotic scent. "You look beautiful today" he murmured.

"Is something up Jacob?" Renesmee asked hearing Jacob sigh into her hair. The girl was too much like her mother. She noticed everything. "You looked kind of strange when you got back. Why did you go down to the cave first?" Yep, just like her mother.

"Nails" Jacob said gesturing towards the box he'd brought back with him. He silently congratulated himself for remembering to bring them. It gave him an excuse. "We were running low"

"Oh" Renesmee answered but Jacob knew the wheels were still turning in her busy head. "So when do you think the walls will be up?" It was a simple question and Jacob couldn't help but wonder if this was what their lives would be like when they were married. Easy conversations about day to day things, picnics in the yard, maybe in a few years they'd be sitting here watching a couple of little ones run around. Jacob mentally added a swing set, and calculated the amount of lumber he would need to build a tree fort when a wayward thought entered his mind. _Could they even have kids? They would be what: Part wolf, part vampire, part human. Yeah that wasn't complicated at all._

"Earth to Jacob" Renesmee called waving her hand in front of his face and laughing when his gaze snapped back to hers. "Where'd you go just then?" She'd come up to kneel on the ground in between his legs. Her eyes were full of humor and for once they didn't seem clouded by the fear that had remained after the little incident.

"Sorry, the walls right?" he asked trying to remember the last thing she'd said to him before his little space trip. He wondered how he could broach the subject of children with her. "Well…if the Newton boy doesn't screw it up the windows should be delivered tomorrow. The walls will go up then and the roof will go on. It'll all come together pretty quickly now. Well be ready for flooring and paint in a few weeks"

"A few weeks?" Renesmee echoed biting her lip and looking at the bare foundation, the piles of lumber and the stack of finished walls that had yet to be raised. Jacob saw the doubt in her expression and knew he was going to feel pretty smug when she saw the finished product.

"Don't think I can pull it off, do you?" Jacob said leaning back on his hands. Renesmee once more scanned the pile of lumber and wondered how _anyone _could turn it all into a house. To her it seemed like an insurmountable task. "Your father and uncles are coming tomorrow to help. Embry and Seth will be here too. Leah would be here but she apparently has an exam in something or other" Jacob laughed wryly. "I figure with all that strength around it shouldn't be too hard to get one little house raised"

"I guess but then what about the windows, the floors…" Renesmee's voice had gone distant, her eyes shadowed and it wasn't long before Jacob saw the reason for it with his very own eyes. Kalika and Talan both whooshed out of the trees as if they'd just been blown in by tornado. Talan's expression was steely his body rigid. Jacob cocked his head to the side silently measuring the situation before him. He didn't know what they were doing here especially Talan. He was hardly a welcome guest in what Jacob thought of as _his _territory. Kalika fluidly strolled over, watching Jacob's reaction to Talan closely. Renesmee stood and brushed her palms on the back of her jeans sensing the tension thickening in the air around them.

"Where's Sammy?" Kalika asked smoothing out her windblown hair even though there wasn't one strand out of place. Renesmee pursed her lips and nodded in Talan's direction. Thankfully, he chose to stay as far back as possible, his thick arms crossed over his chest in a stance he must have thought made him appear indifferent.

"She and Embry took a walk down the beach. What's up Kali?" Renesmee asked automatically reaching out for Kalika's hand. She had noticed the shadows under her cousin's eyes, the anxiety in her gaze and knew something must be happening. A dozen thoughts ran through Renesmee's mind; another vampire scouting party, another of Alice's seemingly useless visions? As if things weren't bad enough you couldn't even bet on Alice these days.

"The Denali's have arrived" Kalika stated flatly. And there it was Renesmee thought. Kalika's ex-lover and ex-best friend turned ex-lover's new lover. It was all a little complicated for Renesmee to compute. She only knew that their arrival would bring her cousin grief and for that she was sorry but the Denali's were needed and their help was necessary. Renesmee ran a comforting hand up Kalika's arm and saw the moments that had led to her cousin's devastation. "Edward asked us to come get you all" She said flinching away ever so slightly from Renesmee's touch. "They've decided to start the meeting early; bring everyone up to speed"

"I'm sorry Kali, I know you weren't looking forward to this" Renesmee softly replied her eyes welling up with sympathetic tears for the pain she knew Kalika must surely be feeling. Suddenly, Kalika was flooded with images of the weeks she'd spent here with her cousin and her sister trying desperately to get through the hurt and could have cursed Renesmee's new powers. As if it wasn't bad enough to have somebody know your inner most secrets when they touched you, now she could project them. With eyes as hard as stones Kalika shrugged but knew she wouldn't convince Renesmee _or _herself that she was okay.

"Ahem" Jacob cleared his throat hoping to break the tension swirling around them all. He had no idea what was going on and what the whole Denali thing was about but he knew it must be bad to have Kalika; the girl he'd thought to be hard as nails quaking in her stylish designer boots. "I can go get them if you want" he jerked a thumb in the direction of the beach and without waiting for an answer headed off to get them. Jacob simply had to get away from all that friction, get some air but the space was short lived as Talan came up to stride along with him. Jacob turned in surprise to see Talan keeping in step with him. "Something on your mind, Talan?" Jacob tried for good natured but the tone of his voice was hard.

"I'm not going away, Jacob. I just thought you should know that" Talan's voice was laced with steel, his face set.

"Neither am I, _Talan" _Jacob retaliated in the same strained tone. "Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind" Talan snorted and stopped cold on the trail. Jacob walked a few paces and then turned to face the bloodsucker.

"Renesmee will realize where she belongs and when she does I'll be there" There was nothing more Jacob would have liked to do then wipe the cocky grin right off of Talan's pretty boy face but that would only upset Renesmee so he played it cool instead.

"Well if that's all it is" Jacob chuckled softly and tilted his chin downward. His dark hair fell over his forehead in messy spikes. When he looked up again his face was dark, his eyes black; a look that could break a lesser man but Talan wasn't really a man anyway. "Renesmee knows where she belongs. The question is: do you?" With the cocky grin now wiped from Talan's face he glared back at Jacob with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" Talan repeated through clenched teeth. Jacob's hair fell over his eyes once more as he tilted his head. He casually hooked his thumbs in his pockets and turned to head down to the beach. The look he threw over his shoulder was all challenge.

"Neither am I"

For the rest of the day Jacob made a conscious effort to stay away from Talan and there seemed to be a stalemate settling between them. Neither side wished to concede but only one of them would win the prize and wasn't she just that Jacob thought as he watched her huddled with Kalika and Samara. Her hair fell over her sulky mouth in sexy ringlets from the damp run back to the house. A storm was on its way and the rain was just beginning to patter the windows of the Cullen house. From the anxiety ridden look on Kalika's face and Renesmee's grim expression it was obvious that the Denali's arrival was not a welcome one. Out of the corner of his eye Jacob saw Alice sweep down the staircase wearing a mini dress and leggings in her trademark white. The only relief came from a deep scarlet scarf draped over her neck. He waited for Jasper to glide down the stairs behind her and when he didn't Jacob decided now was the best chance he would get. As if she knew what he was thinking Alice locked her wide golden eyes on him and turned to slip into the little room just far enough away for them to talk in private. Jacob glanced quickly at Renesmee and trying to be casual about it got up and followed Alice. She rounded on him immediately and closed the door behind him quickly.

"We haven't much time, Jacob Black. You want answers" she told him in her pixie vixen voice. Stunned for a moment all Jacob could do was gape. Alice was more energized than he'd seen her in ages.

"The vision Alice, what is it you're hiding? There's something you're hiding isn't there?"

"Hush!" she ordered. "The others can't know. It'll change…they can never know" She shook her head and seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with herself. "I prefer to let people set their own paths but I feel I have no choice but to intervene now. The visions are getting more persistent"

"Cut the cryptic Alice. Just tell me" A sick feeling crept slowly into Jacob's belly as he watched her sigh heavily. Something bad was about to happen. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

"You can't ask her Jacob. If you love her like I think you do you'll leave and never come back. Go before it happens…before you kill us all" She was like a woman possessed her eyes huge and pleading, her slender arms held out to the sides. Maybe she had gone mad after all.

"You knew I would ask her to be my…my wife" he said leaning in and whispering in the quietest voice he could. "What are you talking about? How is that going to bring the hell I saw in your vision down on us?" He was full of questions now and wasn't sure Alice was prepared to answer them.

"I can't tell you Jacob. I need you to believe me. You need to take your pack and leave. They won't come if you go and Renesmee will live, we'll all live…" Alice broke the steady stream of words and cocked her head to the side hearing something that Jacob obviously did not. "The path you are both on can only lead to death. One of you has to change course. It's the only way"

"Did Talan put you up to this or was it Edward? C'mon Alice I don't believe for a second that this is the answer to all our problems. If I leave then who will be here to protect Nessie?" Jacob tried to find a shred of logic in what she'd told him but his heart simply would not allow it. He loved Renesmee with all that he had and the thought that something could happen to her was too much to bear. Alice's eyes came up to meet his.

"If you stay, Jacob she _will _die. You'll be the death of her; the death of us all" She wore the face of a broken china doll now and as much as Jacob wanted to brush it off the sick feeling he'd felt earlier was coiling in his guts like a viper.

"I won't leave her" Jacob stated with quiet determination. Alice reached out and took his large hand into her delicate one.

"Then our blood is on your hands" With one last sigh she turned and left Jacob alone in the little room with nothing but dark thoughts. He wanted to brush it off as Alice being overdramatic but something about her face, about the depths of her eyes told him she believed what she'd told him.

What he hadn't noticed was Kalika standing on the stairs above. She'd heard every word and considered it her good fortune to have such a burning nugget of coal to use as leverage. Feeling a little lighter about the task before her Kalika continued to climb the stairs. It was time to go put on something dangerous; show that bastard Asher what he was missing. She chose the ruby red halter and let her hair tumble down in chaotic waves. Kalika watched her reflection as she carefully brushed on lipstick the color of blood and in the very corner of the mirror she saw Talan perched upon the bed. She'd been too lost in her own thoughts to notice him sitting there.

"How long have you been there?" Kalika asked pressing her lips together to finish the lipstick. Talan's cocky smile was devastating.

"Long enough" He was playing with something. On further inspection Kalika saw it was a small velvet box. She turned back to the mirror and began applying mascara.

"What's in the box? Or do I even need to ask" Kalika questioned trying to ignore the fact that he'd seen her get dressed. Talan frowned and looked down at the box lying atop his knee.

"I'm going for the gusto, Kali. I've been carrying this thing around for ages. It's time to pull out all the stops" He replied cocking his head to the side, watching her intently through those clear golden eyes.

"Just give me one more week Talan. Don't do anything…_rash _until then" Kalika laid the tube of mascara back into her make-up bag and stood back to look at the results.

"What _is _your master plan anyway?" Talan's curiosity was getting the better of him. He couldn't see how it was possible for Renesmee to ever see him in the same light as the wolf. She was spending practically every waking moment with Jacob. He'd barely spoken to her in the past few weeks and she'd even stood him up for their monthly hunting trip to the mountains but if Kalika came through; Talan thought; it would all be worth it.

Satisfied with the results of her little touch up Kalika walked over and stood next to the four poster bed and lightly held on to one ornately carved post.

"Sometimes, Talan people make choices for selfish reasons and sometimes...circumstances make the choice for them" Her feline eyes narrowed almost victoriously. She reminded Talan of a canny Jaguar just ready to pounce.

"…and which choice will Renesmee be making, Kalika?" Talan wondered seriously.

"We shall see"


	17. Back to the Future

**A/N: Here's the twist....It's a month later and Renesmee is writing in her journal. A lot can happen in a month.**

Chapter 17 – Back to the Future

_July 8th_

_I can't regret the choices I've made. No matter what happens now I won't lament the love I've shared with Jacob. He holds a place in my heart that even I can't access. It feels as if all my memories of him have been stolen, my past ripped from me. Maybe that's why I've chosen the path I'm to take and maybe it was simply the lack of a choice. It's been a month now since he proposed to me in the middle of an unfinished house with candles blazing. I'll remember his words as long as I live._

The first moment I saw you I loved you. The pull of the imprint was so strong I felt as though a thousand iron rods held me bound to you but more than that there was a burning in me like the flicker of a flame. As you grew i_t_ grew in intensity and when I left you it never burned out. It gnawed at me all the years I was away and when I saw you that night on the cliff that tiny flame exploded. Every piece of me burned for you. It wasn't just the imprint anymore, Renesmee it was love, pure and simple love. I know you don't feel the imprint the same way I do, don't remember our beginnings but we have a chance now to start over; a chance to make our own beginning. I know there are difficult times ahead and I can't think of anyone I would rather have by my side.

_It was beautiful, a perfect moment and I reduced it to ash. Cutting him off before he could even ask the question had been the right thing to do. It was better to break his heart then and there than to have to watch him die for my selfishness wasn't it? I can still hear his last words to me, the fierce look in his eyes. I doubt they'll ever fade away. _

"I will love you, Renesmee. Until the end of eternity"

"_Eternity" That's what I had now; an eternity to wonder if I was doing the right thing. My family seems to think I've made the right choice, the sensible choice but tonight I just can't help but think of Jacob. What would he have decided if he'd been faced with the same knowledge I had. Would he have done the same to protect me? When Alice had told me the grim truth about what would happen if I chose to stay with him denial had been my first reaction. If he stayed in Forks, if we were together the army would hunt us down and we would both die, all of us would die. It was the only ending no matter how we played it. Why did fate throw us together only to rip us apart? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Jacob is probably already gone and this time tomorrow I will be married. Talan's proposal was perfectly timed and I knew if anything was to convince Jacob to leave it would be my marriage to another man. Kalika had been right about that. Hell, if it hadn't been for Kalika I would have never known that Alice was keeping the truth from me. Even Jacob tried to keep it from me, he thought we could beat the odds but how could we when they were so high? I refuse to be the harbinger of death for all those I hold dear, especially Jacob. So, I agreed to marry Talan not because I love him but because of my love for Jacob. I still love him so much...even now. Sometimes I wish that whatever cruel twist of fate caused me to forget him before would do the same to me now .If I can just tuck him away in some dark corner of my mind maybe...just maybe I'll be able to move on. I know I'll grow to love Talan, I already care for him deeply but there is a part of my heart that he simply will never have; a piece that will forever belong to my Jacob. I'll do my duty, I'll keep my promise and protect my family, my love by sacrificing the only person who ever really truly understood me. I'll put on the pretty white dress, I'll walk down the aisle and say my vows and a part of me will wish that the man I was walking to was Jacob, that it was him I was pledging myself to. I'll give myself to Talan but that part of me will wish that it was Jacob's hands on me, Jacob's body joined with mine. I'll ignore the voice in my head and get through tomorrow and every other day of my eternity._

Renesmee closed the journal with a snap and considered just ripping out the page she'd just written and every other page that had Jacob's name on it. The light of the full moon swathed in over her bed, bathing her face in its silver light. A tear slipped down her cheek bloody and glistening. She swore to herself that it was the last tear she would shed for Jacob. It was time to move on with her new life, a life he could never be a part of. The obstacles were too many, the risks too great. Across the room hung the diamond white dress with its beautiful layers of satin and lace, its crystal embellishments sparkled in the midnight moon. It was as Alice predicted, gorgeous. Renesmee wondered darkly why it looked more like a straight jacket to her. With a frown she laid down with her knees tucked up and the blankets covering her. For the first time in well...ever she felt cold. She stared out the window at the clear starry sky and though she tried not to she began remembering the first time she'd met Jacob. His darkly angelic face when it had come out of the darkness, the feel of his lips on hers. Renesmee reached up to touch her own tingling lips and was instantly shot back to the night on the beach, the moment when they'd almost given themselves body and soul to one another. Maybe if she hadn't lost control of her bloodlust they would have made love that night but Renesmee knew that if that had happened she wouldn't be laying here waiting for her wedding to another man. It would have bound them together in a way that no circumstance could break. So, fate was a cruel bitch after all. With that in mind Renesmee closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	18. Bride

**A/N: Id like to take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with me on this crazy written ride. Especially my faithful reviewers. You guys rock!!! and you inspire me to write more...Who wants to write a story that no one reads? I know the last chapter threw you for a loop but the story is not over yet. Things can always turn back around. **

Chapter 18 – Bride

Renesmee almost never dreamed. Sometimes she would have flashes, quick floods of images that would quickly switch to blackness again. Sleep really wasn't necessary for her kind, short stretches were usually all it took to replenish her energy and so dream sleep was rarely achieved. Tonight though a vision had crept into Renesmee's sleep and was demanding to be seen. Everything was foggy; the ground swirled with it, the sky blotted out by cloudlike tufts of it. Renesmee stepped through it sluggishly. She was completely barefooted and lost. She walked for what seemed like ages hearing a tinny noise in the distance. The noise was jarring and went straight through to her very soul. Rather than heading towards it Renesmee felt as if she were being pulled by force. The fog began to clear slowly and silvery trees came into focus. The tufts cleared away to reveal a meadow lit by a hugely full moon. Everything was covered in a light snow that was so pure it sparkled like diamonds on the slumbering trees, the hardened ground. A light wind rustled the skirt of the short blue dress she wore and she felt a weight in her hand. Renesmee lifted it palm up. Two very different pieces of jewellery glittered there. One was the perfectly cut marquis engagement ring Talan had given her the other was an unfamiliar piece. It was a simple silver heart on a long matching chain. There was a catch on the side but it seemed locked in place, rusted so that it would never open. As she fought with the catch Renesmee heard the noise again, the sound jerking her eyes upward to the once empty meadow. Now the scene was very different and she could see the source of the sound. Talan stood on one side of the scene looking very much like a god in the silvery light. His face sparkled with a smile that was almost identical to the smile of the tiny child he held. The babe struggled, his arms held out in desperation towards her. Renesmee smiled and began to move forward towards the little boy that she knew was hers without question. It was marked in the shape of his chocolate eyes, the dimples in his cheeks. Her arms reached out automatically toward her little family but a snapping noise from behind her made her stop. Renesmee whirled and bared her teeth hissing at whatever stood between her and her baby boy. She was shocked to suddenly find herself standing alone on the cliff with her hair whipping in a stormy gale. Disoriented now, Renesmee's eyes scanned the rocky ground and the trees that loomed like giants in the darkness. Lightning flashed and revealed the man walking out of the shadowy forest like a ghost. Jacob strode out, a vision of perfection in the stormy world. He looked...different somehow, more defined. Another burst of lightning struck the sky and in its flash Renesmee could see Jacob's face twist. It shifted from his usual grin to the face of a wolf and flickered once more to reveal an ashen face; devoid of its usual golden color. His teeth were bared and dripping with a viscous liquid that Renesmee recognized instantly as venom. The howl that came from his lips was caught between a scream and a growl; feral and terrifying. Oddly, it didn't scare her to see the change in him it only excited her. When the sky went black again so did his eyes. His growling face flicked back to the more recognizable grin she was used to. He lifted one hand beckoning her forward. He appeared more flawless and vital than he ever had. With the baby in her earlier vision forgotten she ran to the man before her kissing him with a passion that had no equal. His arms came around her, possessively locking her into him. With her body pressed so firmly against his Renesmee waited to feel the steady thud of his heart, the desire for his blood. Though he still burned like a torch, there was no beating heart beneath his chest. There was no ache in the back of her throat for his blood. It was suddenly obvious that he had changed. She hadn't protected him at all from the death Alice had foreseen. This was the choice that had sent him to his death and the creature in her arms was only an apparition. A hollow representation of the man she loved. This Jacob was dead. The world seemed to be quaking around them now, shifting and vibrating beneath their feet. Jacob was being ripped away from her and the pain was scorching. The despair descended circling her in black smoke and thrusting her into the dark. It was there that she began to fight her way back to consciousness.

"Maybe she's faking it. C'mon Nessie...Time for the blushing bride to wake up" Samara's perky voice broke through and Renesmee's eyes fluttered once, twice. The word "bride" made her want to slide back to the dream, back to the cliff with her Jacob.

"I know I wouldn't want to wake up if it was _my _wedding day" Kalika added stiffly. Finally opening her eyes Renesmee saw Samara looming over her and Kalika standing by the window staring out at a tree branch as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The girl was acting strange and had been ever since Talan and Renesmee had announced their engagement. If Renesmee didn't know any better she would think Kali was Jealous. Of course that was foolish. Kalika and Talan were like oil and water.

"There you are. We brought you a little liquid courage" Samara said producing a silver tray with three crystal flutes. "Mimosas for a little early morning burst" She smiled conspiratorially and lowered her voice to a whisper "Just don't tell..."

"Alice" the flighty interruption from the doorway caused all of them to turn with guilty smiles on their faces. Alice swept in gracefully already fully dressed and perfectly groomed. "Alcohol blocks the pores...but I think we can make an exception" she grinned and gestured to the little stool at the vanity. "Bring it over here. I'll get your hair done while you drink that awful concoction" Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at the orangey mixture.

"We added a little blood" Kalika reasoned shrugging her shoulders and plucking a delicate flute from the tray. The silky nightgown she wore dropped to the floor as Renesmee got up out of bed. She brushed a hand through her hair before sitting down to face the mirror.

"Can't we just brush it and go Alice?" Renesmee said with a groan. In the mirrors reflection she saw the utter look of horror on Alice's face. Shaking her head in astonishment Alice picked up a comb and began to pick through Renesmee's dark curls.

"It's like déjà vu. Your mother said practically the same thing to me the day she married your father" Alice's lips pouted and Renesmee instantly felt bad just like she had when she'd suggested they just go to the justice of the peace and get it done. Alice had practically started bawling. So here they were twisting her hair up in a complicated up do so that she could put on that fancy dress and walk down the perfectly decorated aisle to the man who would become her husband in front of all their family and friends. There was a five course meal planned for the human guests at the reception and a tent erected in Esme's garden for dancing. With all the tasks she had to perform that day it was easy to forget about the torrid dream she'd had but now that she was standing alone in her room staring at the bride reflected in the huge floor length mirror Alice had brought in it was all she could think about. Dusk was just falling, the sun flaring in one last gesture of strength before disappearing over the mountains. Renesmee's dark hair was bound up in a complicated twist with only a few ringlets escaping to brush down her back and over the bodice of the strapless designer gown. The skirt was much larger now that it was on Renesmee's tiny frame. It flared out in angular layers of satin with a lacy underskirt peeking out from the side. The bodice clung to her dangerously and Renesmee was beginning to doubt that Alice had been right about the tiny scrap of lingerie that just barely kept her breasts from falling out of the heavy satin. Diamonds hung from her ears set in a spindly platinum chandelier. A matching necklace dripped like fat tears from her exposed neck. It was insane to be standing here all done up and still be going over and over a crazy dream. It wasn't like any of it would be coming true but what if it did? Was it a cosmic warning? Renesmee found it hard to believe that she and Talan would become parents. He was a full vampire and she wasn't even sure she could have children. Of course stranger things had happened but it still seemed impossible. If it had been a vision did that mean that it didn't matter? Everything she'd done up to this point, all the choices she'd made that had put her standing here in a wedding gown; would they all be for nought? If what she had seen was correct Jacob was destined to die and she would have a family with Talan. Maybe the choice she had made would only prolong the inevitable. Sure the wolves could run away but how long could they hide from a vampiric army that wanted to turn them into super soldiers? _Silly _Renesmee thought, biting her lip to fight the fluttering in her belly.

**Chapter 19 - The Wedding....coming soon**


	19. The Wedding

**A/N: K guys here's the conclusion of my little off the rails story arc. Time for some motherly advice. Bella to the rescue da da da da da. I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon but I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long**. **Enjoy and of course please review. Oh and P.S. Eat This KNIGHTPRINCESS13!!!**

Chapter 19 – The Wedding

"Alice told me you wanted a moment alone but I couldn't help myself" Bella glided into the room and gasped. She lifted one regal hand to her lips and blew out a breath. "You look...perfect. Just beautiful" She whispered with glistening eyes. Renesmee's eyes met Bella's in the mirror and in her daughter's eyes Bella saw the indecision she'd been afraid of. It was all wrong and if nobody else was going to say it out loud she damn well would. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked quietly closing the door but checking first to be sure they were alone. Satin rustled and bunched as Renesmee turned to face her mother.

"I have to mama. It's the only choice" All the make-up in the world wouldn't be enough to hide the doubt behind those gorgeous golden brown eyes. Bella sighed and fiddled with the fold of her sapphire dress when she looked up her eyes were fiery.

"It's the easy choice" Bella replied heatedly. "Do you think your father and I had it easy? We had to fight for every small victory, every moment we were able to spend together and we'll continue to fight if that's what it takes. True love is never easy, darling" she lifted her had to brush her daughter's perfect cheek. Hadn't she fought death itself to bring this lovely child into the world, to keep her safe from those that would hurt her? And it seemed now that she was tasked to save her from herself.

"I won't have Jacob's death on my hands. If you love him so much why didn't you marry _him?_ I saw your diary mama, the one you hid away. Jacob ran away because of what you did. Daddy drove him away because you kissed him. So please don't stand here and talk to me about Jacob" When Bella began to laugh; quietly at first and then gradually louder Renesmee stared at her in confusion. "Oh...really...Renesmee" she chuckled and ushered her daughter to the little vanity stool before taking a familiar looking box out of her purse. It was the same little box that had been wrapped in the things Renesmee had found in the attic right after she'd met Jacob. Bella plunked it down unceremoniously amongst the various pots and brushes on the vanity table.

"_I _didn't kiss him that day Renesmee. You did. He gave you this as a present and you kissed him to thank him. It was completely innocent but it drove your father into a panic. That's why Jacob left. He promised that he wouldn't come back until you were fully grown so that you could have options, a choice. We put everything that could remind you of him away so that you would stop hurting. You were so very upset Renesmee it seemed the only thing to do" Bella explained and placed her hands on Renesmee's bare shoulders.

"I don't remember loving him before Mama, I have no memories of him before he came back to Forks. There must be a reason for that" Renesmee eyed the little box on the vanity and wondered what was inside.

"Sometimes we hide from the things we truly need because we want to save ourselves the risk that comes when you give all of yourself to someone. I think you locked him away in your mind all those years to save yourself the pain of losing him. Maybe what's in that box is the key" Bella's grasp was firm on her daughter's shoulder. She wanted her to be completely sure before she took such a huge step in her life. "If Talan is what you want than by all means marry him but if there is any doubt, any shred of love left in you for Jacob please Renesmee don't go through with it no matter what the reason" She sighed and lifted the black box to place it in Renesmee's lap before she strode to the heavy wooden door. With one hand on the handle she turned for one last look at her baby. In one moment Bella remembered all the little moments she'd shared with her daughter. The first time she'd smelled her, held her, the anger she'd felt when she'd learned that Jacob had imprinted on her little girl. She fought back a chuckle at the memory and remembered how hard it had been for her to accept that it wasn't only Jacob that had imprinted on Renesmee but that the little baby she had been had been completely in love with Jacob too. Edward would not agree with what she had just done but Bella felt hope for the first time in months; hope that the woman her baby had become would make the right choice. "Whatever you decide, baby; you know we will stand with you" Renesmee turned to reply but her mother was already closing the door and leaving Renesmee alone again. She toyed with the little box going over the things her mother had said and finally decided to open it. Inside, tucked into layers of red satin was a silver heart, exactly like the one from her dream. Gingerly, Renesmee fingered the smooth surface and turned it to see that the catch was not rusted and it opened easily. Lifting the locket out she held cradled it in her hand and opened it to see the two faded pictures inside. One of them was of her forever immortalized in a moment caught somewhere between childhood and adulthood. The other was a picture of Jacob looking almost exactly as she'd last seen him. The locket was like a stone weight in her hands and seemed to be getting warm. Renesmee was sure her mother had known what would happen when she'd finally given it to her.

The silver heart was like a looking glass to the past. The images that had eluded her before were now so clear and bright. There was his gorgeous smile as he turned and waved to her for the last time. She could see now that the smile was forced and that there was agony hidden in the depths of his black eyes. It was the day he had left while she clung to her mother's neck and tried not to weep. As he disappeared into the trees the tears she'd been holding fell to the ground. Swept up in the tide of memories she delved further. There he was sitting on the glossy black Piano bench with her tugging on one of her curls as she tried in vain to teach him what she considered to be a simple tune. She heard herself sigh "C'mon Jake a baby could play Clair De Lune" She started to play it herself and the vision flickered to one of a reddish coloured wolf with his head laid in her lap. Her tiny fingers toyed with the russet fur and before she knew it she was flying through the forest on its back. Her giggles echoed as she passed into a forest scene. Autumn leaves were falling like confetti around them as they crouched in wait. A huge black mass lumbered into view sharpening her senses. The muscles of the wolf next to her went rigid and the hunt was on. They both leapt at the black bear attacking swiftly. The giant paws swept toward her to defend but it was hopeless and within moments its last growl came out in a whine. The autumn leaves that fell over them like victory confetti turned into fat snowflakes dancing across an open field. This at least was a memory she was familiar with. There were maybe a hundred vampires and over a dozen wolves in that one field all of them braced for a fight. On one side her family stood with those they considered friends and some they had once considered enemies to face the army of vampires that stood on the other side. The Volturi had wanted to destroy her. Renesmee stroked the fur of the huge brown wolf while her mother placed a small backpack over her tiny shoulders and kissed her softly on the head. The wolf's eyes were hazed with bloodlust for the army before them and she knew then as she knew now that he would kill for her in an instant. The snowy world began to melt before her eyes into a blinding white flash. She was bathed in a pure white light so bright it burned her eyes and suddenly there he was with a feral snarl warping his lovely mouth. Though there were others in the room she could see only him. His eyes went from crazed and dark to wondrous in a finger snap. She could feel what he felt in that instant because it was exactly the same way she felt. It was the purest kind of love. The kind that musicians sung about, writers told tales about and people everywhere longed for. To say they were soul mates from that very moment would be too mild a term. There wasn't a word or expression that could encapsulate what passed between them in that first glimpse. Renesmee knew now as she'd known then that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, her dark prince.

The locket she'd been holding fell to the carpet with a thud her hand still tingling from the contact. She sat dazed on the vanity bench staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. A bride stared back at her with wide amber eyes. The frothy white veil fell over her shoulders and swirled around the designer gown that Alice had personally commissioned for her. In mere moments she was to be married to a man who was supposedly perfectly suited to her. She remembered Talan's comment from the meadow a few months back. Their lives would be easy together. A life with Jacob would be full of obstacles and uncharted territory. It could even lead them to their end; to the end of everyone they loved. It was too much to risk. Her mother was wrong. Sometimes you had to make do with the life you _could _have. Oceans of tears she would never shed stormed within her heart. Closing her eyes to envision the face of the little boy she might someday have Renesmee took a deep steadying breath, picked up the little clutch of roses and strode to the door abandoning the locket lying open on the floor. Outside, her father was waiting to walk her to the man she would tie herself to for – well eternity. Eternity; the word echoed in her mind over and over.

"Are you ready darling? You look just as beautiful as your mama" Edward's smile was full of pleasure as he took her arm in his own. He was so full of bliss that he failed to notice the shadows in his daughter's eyes. Renesmee straightened the huge skirt that felt as if it weighed a ton.

"As I'll ever be" she replied eager to get this circus over with. If it was done maybe she would feel at ease. If she gave her heart to another Jacob would have to move on and find happiness and so would she. This would be the push he needed she thought as she descended the winding staircase. The music swarmed as she stepped closer to the ballroom where everyone waited for her arrival.

"I will love you Renesmee until the end of eternity" Jacob's voice filled her mind and made her stumble a little at the doors of the ballroom. It was as if he were standing right next to her and when they swung open she searched for him in vain. She watched the red carpet roll out while she stood frozen and numb. It came to a stop at the end of the ballroom where Kalika and Samara stood. Peering from behind her veil Renesmee looked up to see Talan looking gallant in his tux. He was so polished and _perfect. _When she didn't begin the march forward her father tugged on her arm uselessly. She couldn't move. Jacob's words still echoed in her ears. The music, the sound of voices beginning to rise in hushed tones was drowned out by his husky voice. The little bouquet of blood red roses fell to the floor. The whoosh of their descent was the only sound Renesmee could hear. Looking into Talan's eyes from across the ballroom she pleaded for forgiveness.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Edward asked in exasperated tones. Staring at the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle Renesmee knew she couldn't go through with it. Talan could never be enough. Sure their lives would be easy but where was the fun in that? He just wasn't her Jacob and if their life together would be difficult so what. Love was never, could never be easy. Her mother's words had been true after all.

"I'm fine" she whispered reaching up and tearing the veil out of her hair with a smile. It fell to the red carpet like a banner. "I'm sorry but I just can't do this" The once hushed voices turned to gasps and one outburst of laughter from Emmett.

"I knew it!!!" He exclaimed his booming voice filling the room before Rosalie's death stare silenced him. Renesmee glanced at her mother and saw that Bella wore a smile, her blessing given in silence. Alice stood beside Bella her face a mix of emotions. It was apparent that she had known from the moment she'd seen Renesmee enter the room. Her solemn nod was all it took for Renesmee to know her path. With that she picked up the heavy skirt and streaked from the room in a frothy white blur leaving Edward staring in bafflement. In no time she was flying through the forest being whipped by tree branches, flicking mud up to soil the once perfect white dress. The wind whipped her hair out of its perfectly crafted hairstyle. It fell in tangled tendrils and caught on every available branch. She jumped over boulders without missing a beat. When the dress caught on a fallen log Renesmee ripped at the satin until the lace underskirt was all that was left. The moon was peeking out from behind dark clouds storming over the sea. The smell of sea salt told her she was nearly there and she hoped with all her might that Jacob hadn't left yet. Breaking through the trees Renesmee came to a dead halt on the beach sand. Somewhere along the way she'd lost her shoes. Her heart sank as she saw that the now fully constructed house back in the forest was dark. No lights flickered behind the glass. Thunder boomed over the ocean the waves breaking against rock with a strength she was sure rivalled her own. What was left of her dress whipped like a banner in the heavy wind. Renesmee turned her head to a small sound coming from the cave down the beach. Hair plastered to her face, rain drenching her she sprinted across the sand. The mouth of the cave was full of shifting lights. She knew without looking that she would find Jacob inside.

Jacob heard someone approaching what he now thought of as his place of mourning. More than angry he was prepared to tell whoever it was to take a hike before they became dog food. He fixed a snarl on his face and let the low growl slither up in his throat. _Oh, yes _he thought _they would be sorry. _When Renesmee stepped through the mouth of the cave he simply gaped. Of all the people he'd expected to be outside he never would have guessed it to be her. She looked as though she'd been through a war instead of a wedding. Her dark hair was a mass of wet ringlets, her dress tattered, torn and covered in mud. It clung to her completely soaked from the rain. Her eyes were huge, her face perfect and untouched.

"I couldn't go through with it" she said quietly her amber eyes sparkling like gold in the light of the candles he'd lit.

"Why?" he wondered in shock. He took a step towards her watching her face glitter in the candlelight. He realized that he really didn't care.

"I'm in love with another man" the response was coy and so like her it made his heart jump. The face he'd thought would never do so again smiled wickedly.

"Anyone I know?" The laugh was brought to an abrupt halt when she closed the distance between them and grabbed his face in both her hands.

"You tried to tell me how you felt when it happened, when you imprinted. I couldn't remember, couldn't go back to the memory but today I remembered everything Jacob. How could you think I didn't feel the same love you felt?" She kissed him hard on the mouth and he tasted raindrops. The spiral was sudden and impossible to resist. He sunk into the memory with her seeing himself through her eyes all those years ago glaring back at her but what was more he saw what she saw, felt what she felt and knew in that instant that he hadn't just imprinted on her. They had imprinted on each other their souls entwining inexplicably, permanently. She knew now as he had then that there could never have been any other choice for either of them, they belonged together. Jacob thought it could never be more apparent than right now with his arms locked around her, his mouth moving with hers. Her hands were moving like lightning. Over his bare chest, sliding up his neck, running through his hair tugging him closer taking the kiss deeper. Jacob realized that if he let this continue he would certainly lose all control. He broke the kiss with more than a little regret.

"Renesmee…" he groaned when she rained kisses down his throat "Wait. Ness…" he held her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jacob, I don't care what we have to face as long as were together" she was a mess but at least she was his mess.

"Just wait. I want to do something right for a change." More than a little confused Renesmee stayed where she was as Jacob went over to pull something out of a recess in the cave wall. He came back carrying a small carved box. "Close your eyes" Renesmee did as he asked. She would do anything to have him at this point. Thunder clapped outside the cave and the surf was a constant roar against the rock walls. "Okay, you can look now" Jacob whispered. When she did open her eyes she saw him holding a small band of gold reverently in his hand. A ruby lay shining in its bed of tiny crystals "It's not a diamond. It was my mother's" he explained.

"It's perfect…beautiful" Renesmee replied completely struck by the dark angel standing before her offering all. He could have handed her a lump of plastic and it would have been no less perfect. The smile on his face was like a beacon, the look in his eyes serious as Jacob took her hand in his.

"My past, my present, my future all belong to you. You have been and will always be the only one in my heart. I will love you eternally. Be mine Renesmee Cullen, take all that I am and I will promise to cherish you, to walk with you for the rest of forever" His warm hand trembled slightly in hers as he waited for her answer. A red tear slipped down her hard cheek like water falling from a polished rock. It fell to the cave floor creating an almost perfect circle. Renesmee remembered the tear that had fallen to the ground when she'd watched him leave and a tear fell now that he had come back to her. This time it would be for good she vowed. Solemnly she lifted her glistening face to look into his eyes. She repeated his words in a strong clear voice.

"My past, my present, my future all belong to you. You have been and will always be the only one in my heart. I will love you eternally_. _Be _mine_ Jacob Black, take all that I am and I promise to cherish you, to walk with you for the rest of forever" She smiled beautifully as the vows were spoken. To complete the vow he slipped the ring onto her slender finger and laughed lightly as it fit her finger like it had been made for her. They belonged to each other now as if they'd been wed by the gods themselves. Jacob's fingertips lifted to brush Renesmee's cheek and she leaned into the stroke of fingertips on flesh, accepted the lightness of his mouth just grazing hers. They sunk together their mouths moving fervently against one another, tongues questing in a dance as old as time. The candlelight flickered as he ran one hand down the nape of her neck to rest at the top of the torn dress. Her skin warmed under his touch, tingled with the gentleness that was so unlike him. Renesmee looked deep into dark eyes as Jacob reached around and slid the zipper of her gown down placing a kiss tenderly on her shoulder. He hesitated there waiting for her reaction. She kept her eyes locked on his as she shifted to let the dress fall to swirl around her bare feet. Jacob's eyes widened visibly as he took in the vision before him. She was lovely standing before him nearly naked but for a few scraps of lace. He went hard as stone just gazing at her. The skin that glowed like polished marble; those ethereal amber eyes so full of trust and innocence, her full lips were swollen from his kiss. Beauty had never had a better definition than this. Love and lust warred within him as both man and wolf wanted nothing more than to make love to her.

"You're beautiful" Jacob whispered shaking his head as if trying to wake from a dream. He hoped desperately that the gorgeous angel bathed in fire was really there, that it wasn't just a dream.

"I'm yours" Renesmee said simply as if she'd heard his unspoken thoughts. She reached out for him and into her arms he fell. Neither of them registered the shock as they hit the hard floor of the cave together. She gasped when he touched her, sighed as his mouth came back to hers. He groaned when she rolled so that she straddled him with a knowing smile. Using only her fingertips she traced the contours of his face rocking against him teasingly. The only thing separating them now was a few thin pieces of fabric. Her lips traced his face, slid down his neck, and peppered his chest. Each separate kiss was like a gunshot. Her hands ventured down his body both curious and eager. His fingers stroked one taut, lace covered breast experimentally and made her shudder. The pleasure arrowed straight through her and a moan escaped her lips. His touch was like a torch on her icy flesh. Renesmee wanted him now more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. Delicately she grazed the skin just under the waistband of Jacob's denim shorts wondering how close to the edge she could take him before he snapped. She flipped the button open with one long fingered hand and slowly, torturously lowered the zipper and nearly gasped when his cock sprang free. Nervousness gave way to curiosity and a desperate need to touch, to feel and so she caressed with tentative fingers first before grasping him firmly. He quaked beneath her a growl coming from low in his throat. The animal was straining to be free. Jacob thought it was a wonder he didn't simply change into the wolf right then and so with one swift move the scrap of lace she wore was ripped in half revealing full breasts and a body that would put a siren to shame. He ached for her with such acuity it was nearly painful and yet it was the calmest he could remember feeling in years. Every ounce of him was settled when he held her in his arms. He lifted himself up to mate his lips with hers while his hands cupped her breasts. They stroked and teased the tiny pink nipples that seemed to have gotten even harder than either of them thought possible. Renesmee shuddered over him letting her head fall back on a sigh and nearly cried out when he took one hardened nipple into his hot mouth while stroking his hands down her back. She felt as if she were on fire, like she might simply burst into flames. Skin that was usually as cold as ice warmed under his feverish touch. Her fingers ran through his hair, journeyed down his back and deftly tore denim clean off. Something snapped within him then, something primal and powerful. His eyes crazed he flicked her onto her back pinning her with the bulk of his body. The feline smile she wore told him everything he needed to know. Beyond passion, beyond need he found her wet and drove his fingers into the tightness. In moments she was flooded with sensation. It felt as if every part of her body was alive and singing with bliss. Renesmee had heard enough girl talk in her household to know that she was having an orgasm but she never thought it could be this shocking, didn't know it would make her whole body sing as if it were actually alive.

"Jacob…" She cried her voice echoing desperately in the shadowy cave. His eyes met hers with a look passing between them that was both intense and ravaging. Her hand lifted to brush her fingers down his lovely face and the ring he'd given her glittered madly in the candle glow. "I'm yours" The whispered proclamation was as potent as any drug. He believed it completely.

"Say it again" Jacob pleaded. He lifted her hips and buried himself in her while she moaned it out. Her body fisted around him tightly and he could feel the last barrier between them break. Sheathed inside her Jacob watched Renesmee's glistening eyes go opaque as he began to move. The strokes slow and even they rose and fell together body to body, heart to heart. Desperate fingers twined together, legs tangled, candles sputtered out in the wind that went ignored. Lightning cracked outside the cave briefly illuminating the two bodies moving in time with the slow crashing of waves hitting the cave walls. Thunder rumbled in sharp contrast to the moans and sighs of innocence freely given. Pleasure was building nearly to the point of pain. Renesmee wrapped her long legs around Jacob's waist taking him deeper and pushing them both over the edge. "Renesmee" Jacob chanted as they fell together, eyes locked on one another. He felt the quaking within him and holding on to her tight he filled her with his seed. She was finally, truly his. "My eternal"


	20. How a Resurrection Really Feels

**A/N: *frown* When I started this story I kinda hated one of the characters I created to put a wedge between Jake and Nessie. Talan was supposed to be an evil villain but as I continue on I'm sort of liking this character I've built. He started out as the tough, thoughtless idiotic guy that's usually captain of whatever sports team he's on but his character is continuously changing and showing even me a side that is redeemable. I've even grown to like Kalika. She's kind of like Rosalie 2.0 So, I dedicate this chapter to the muse on my shoulder that challenges me to write multi-faceted characters instead of cardboard cut-outs. **

Chapter 20 – How a Resurrection Really Feels

Kalika wasn't really sure what had just happened. She stood at the end of the decorated ballroom under a canopy of flowers wondering why she felt relief seeping through every pore of her body. Renesmee had run from the wedding with the toss of a veil and the smile of a woman who finally knew where it was she belonged. That kind of clarity was something Kalika figured she would never find. It was a marvel to her that her cousin had chosen love over duty; a path that would certainly lead to anguish over a life that could have been simple. With a glance at the dejected groom Kalika finally allowed herself to wonder how Renesmee could pass up such a lovely male specimen. He was perfect in every way; hadn't she thought so countless times in the past few weeks. It had been a valiant effort on her part to keep from falling for the man who looked every bit the warrior. Even decked out in a tux he still looked as if he should be swinging a sword. As if he felt her eyes on him, Talan turned and fixed those golden eyes on hers. The world began to fall away piece by piece. The raised voices were like buzzing bees now, her vision was tunnelled, her focus only on his softened eyes. A part of her felt like it was drifting, ripping away with a burn that sizzled in her soul. Is this what is truly meant to fall? She didn't have time to question it as her view of Talan was soon blocked by Phoenix and Jasper coming over from their spot beside him to console him. It broke her revelry and shot her back to the noise, the chaos and confusion.

"Kali" Samara's voice still buzzed in Kalika's ears "Hey! Kalika" Samara yelled trying to break her sister out of what was certainly shock.

"What?" Kalika mumbled shaking her head to try and clear the fog.

"I asked you if you thought we should go after her" Samara replied, a little annoyed at her sister. She wasn't a fool after all. There was very little her twin did that Samara didn't know about, sometimes even before Kalika did it. Her little plot to tie Renesmee and Talan together had not been a secret to Samara. It only angered her further that Kalika's little plot had ended in disaster for Renesmee. She was obviously gone to find Jacob and if he left as he'd discussed with Samara the day before, Renesmee would be running to an empty house. Jacob had wanted to leave before the wedding and she didn't think even Embry could convince him to stay. Samara wasn't happy to see the wolves go. She had become friends with them all in the short time she'd known them, but more than that there was something about Embry that pulled at her. He never failed to make her feel special with his easy affection and the little things he always thought of doing for her. Of course it was no matter now, he was probably gone with the rest but there was a hope in her that refused to flicker out. Samara still felt as though he were near; strange. Looking over at Kalika she felt a little bad about being annoyed with her. It was obvious that she was in love with Talan and if Samara knew anything about her twin; Kalika was probably terrified.

"No...Let her go Sammy" Kalika replied quietly "I have to..." and without finishing she followed the trail Renesmee had taken out of the ballroom. Without another word Kalika walked out the same way leaving Samara standing there wondering whether or not she should go after _her. _

Talan watched Kalika stride out of the ballroom in a daze and pondered why it gave him more of a jolt to watch her go than it had given him when Renesmee; the woman he was supposed to marry left him standing at the altar. It was strange to feel relieved that he wasn't marrying the woman he'd once thought himself in love with but he did. Jasper's words sounded tinny in his ears, faraway. He started to walk down the aisle, to chase after Kalika but he was quickly harangued by that little twerp Asher Denali.

"Wow, man I can't believe it. Are you okay?" His voice was so full of false intention and the raven haired girl clinging to him with the frowning expression on her face only served to sicken Talan further. Karina Denali was as phony as the flower she had pinned in her hair.

"Really, Talan if there's anything we can do you just let us know" she said brushing a hand down Talan's arm.

"For starters Karina, you can get out of my way" Talan snarled and unhooked her fingers from his arm one by one. "Then, you can stop dangling this one here in front of Kalika's face like he's some kind of prize because believe _me_ honey he's not" Karina took a step back as if she'd been slapped. Asher moved forward in defence with a hiss. "...and you _half-pint, _you can stop trying to get in Kali's pants when you're already married to your half-brained sister. You had your chance and you screwed it up you incestuous little fuck" Talan ignored the snarls Asher was impotently throwing at him as he stepped out of the ballroom barely registering the raised voices and poorly hidden chuckles at his outburst. His knuckles white with anger Talan climbed the stairs to go to the only place in the house where nobody would look for him.

Kalika went for a quick hunt to clear her mind and hoped that nobody had followed her. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts but that was getting more difficult as the rain began to fall harder in the forest. The winds picked up as she took down her second deer of the evening. They were easy prey in the storm, all huddled together under a rock. Kalika tore into them with the fervour of a crazed beast. Blood rushed into her mouth with its comforting warm and metallic taste. Kalika suckled her prey until she felt the final beat of life go out of it. There was something powerful about taking a life, a sensation that always made her feel so vital and in control. She needed that feeling of control now more than ever. Kalika could feel her own control slipping through her fingers like the dripping blood of the dead deer in her arms. Talan seemed to be infecting her with a love she wasn't altogether sure she wanted. She knew that if she let herself fall for him it would be forever. Even if he left her broken in the end as Asher had done she would love him and this time it would be the death of her. It was easier now to realize that she had never really _loved _Asher; not in the truest sense of the word. Crouched on the ground with her knees spread, her legs behind her Kalika stared up at stormy sky. Rain fell to drench her face and relishing in the sensation Kalika closed her eyes and let it pour over her. It would never wash away what she was; could never wash away _who _she was. She made a decision then that would change the course of her destiny. Opening her eyes to the flash of a lightning bolt Kalika finally felt settled. Her choice made, she got up and walked out of the forest and back to the house. The windows were dark and when she stepped inside it was thankfully, quiet. The remains of wedding decorations were still draping over the staircase and it was apparent that the clean-up had been postponed for the night. Kalika removed her shoes and held onto them as she walked up the stairs. It wouldn't do to get Esme's carpets full of dirt and blood. She stepped into the huge bathroom and turned the tap of the deep tub on hot. She poured in her favourite fragrant oil and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess; her scarlet bridesmaid gown was streaked with animal blood, her hair full of little twigs and leaves. With steam swirling around her Kalika walked into the giant closet the women of the house shared and flicked on the light. She stepped out of the now bloody bridesmaid's dress and laid it with the rest of the discarded garments. Pulling her hair out of the tight chignon Kalika reached for a lacy white nightgown and its matching silk robe. They were decadent for bedclothes she knew but somehow she _felt _decadent tonight. The bath was just what she needed to feel right again. She thought through her plan as she rinsed her soapy legs. She would go to Talan and make Renesmee a distant memory. After what she'd put him through she owed him that much; didn't she? She pulled the robe over the dangerously cut lace, headed back to her room to grab her lip gloss and nearly gasped when she saw Talan sitting on the side of her bed still as a statue in the dark. Kalika hadn't thought it possible for his eyes to still be so bright in complete darkness but their clear gold color shone like beacons from his ashen face.

"You were gone" he said quietly seemingly struck dumb by her entrance.

"I had to get away for a bit; to think" she replied still a little jolted that he was here of all places. His smile came automatically lighting up his face, his eyes.

"Huh" he chuckled "You'd think I would be the one to run away. I was the one that got stood up at the altar, remember. I looked for you" Talan stated and dropped the jacket he'd been holding to the chair beside the bed. The little flower that had been pinned to the lapel fell to the floor with a quiet thud.

"I didn't want to be found" Kalika stood bathed in the light from the hall and Talan wondered briefly if she really knew how beautiful she truly was. Of course she thought she was beautiful, it was obvious in the confidence she carried herself with but Talan was fairly certain she wasn't aware of how lovely she really was when she let down that guard of hers. He could see that she was edgy and wasn't that a kick in the teeth; Kalika Cullen afraid of a man. The nerves only served to heighten her beauty. She was dressed in something white and flowing with lace peeking out from under. Her strawberry-blonde hair tumbled down her back, still damp from the bath. Those emerald-gold eyes peered at him from under her impossibly long lashes and the heartbroken look in them arrowed straight into him. He'd experienced lust many times but this was different almost likened to the scorching feeling of being turned. It was like a fire within him that ached to be put out. "Are you okay?" Kalika simply couldn't move. Though she tried to take a few steps forward her body just wouldn't co-operate.

"I am now" He declared. The frightened girl inside her wanted to run when Talan got up and strode to her. In the light Kalika could see that he had been running his fingers through his hair as was his usual nervous habit. He'd worried it into a mess of sexy bronze spikes and had pulled at his tie so that it hung over his open white shirt. The tension within her was sliding away to be replaced by a longing that somehow made her feel quieted. How could she have ever thought she could watch him marry another? He was hers plain and simple and she intended to make that clear tonight. Talan's arm came around her and in one move he'd pushed her up against the door and closed it with a snap. Her sharp intake of breath was the only other sound as he crushed his mouth down on hers. Kalika felt his lips only a shade colder and moving against hers. He wasn't gentle and she thanked god for that. She wanted to pour everything she had into the kiss, desperately needed to feel his rough hands on her but she had to know that it was for the right reasons.

"Talan" she murmured under his lips.

"Mmm" he crooned absently and coaxed her lips apart taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hands grasped her waist firmly holding her paralyzed against him. Not liking the sudden loss of control Kalika pushed him with her mind and sent him reeling back to smack into an old dresser. She rounded on him looking very much like a furious fairy. Oddly, her show of strength only made him want her more. The robe she wore flew open as she leaned down over him and Talan got a pretty good view of what was underneath, or what _wasn't _underneath. The urge to touch her set his mouth to watering but Talan waited to see what her next move would be. When Kalika only sighed and reached up to pull the white robe around her Talan wondered if he'd made a miscalculation. Had he hurt her? Alarmed and unnerved by her sudden despair he swiftly jumped to his feet and noticed the bottles and picture frames rattling around the room. Gingerly he placed a hand on Kalika's shoulder and was surprised when she turned to glare furiously at him. So she wasn't a wilting flower after all. The woman before him was full of brimstone and hell smoke, and so shockingly beautiful it nearly drove him back to the floor. If this was hell than let him burn.

"If you're looking for solace Talan then you've come to the wrong place. I won't be your play toy and I'm not _her_" she spat out at him her voice near to hissing. "If you think you can drown your sorrows with a quick fuck than think again" Her words struck him as if she'd physically attacked him and Talan could never remember feeling quite this pissed off before. She actually believed he was as much of an asshole as that little bastard Asher.

"Yeah...well I'm not _him_ either Kalika, I may be a dick but at least I'm an honest one" he snarled back.

"Honest" she snorted "You want to be honest, Talan. Than come on let's be perfectly honest with one another shall we? Why the hell _did _you come here tonight? Of all the places you could go you chose to make yourself at home in _my _room right after the supposed _love of your life _dumps you" Kalika's arms were folded over her chest, her eyes rigid as she fought to calm the anxiety with sarcasm. Talan paced to the bed and back towards her running a hand through his hair. He struggled to find the right words to say to her and settled on the bare truth.

"I realized something today, Kalika; a lot of things actually. I never loved Renesmee; not like that. I always felt like it was my duty to be with her; like Edward only created me for that. You've never felt what it's like to die so how could you possibly know?" Talan whispered on a sigh and taking his chances he lifted a finger to touch her porcelain cheek. He'd never told any other soul what he was about to tell her but he needed her to understand him. Carefully he traced the lines of her mouth with his thumb. "I laid there on the side of the road just waiting to die. The pain was excruciating and all I wanted was to go into the dark. I probably deserved to die. Lord knows I wasn't exactly a model for the perfect man. Hell, I would have given Asher a run for his money with the women I left in my wake but it was all over for me. At least, that's what I thought" he paused tilting his head to gauge her reaction. When she remained intent on listening Talan continued "Suddenly there were lights blaring in my eyes and I remember thinking that this was it; I was going to die. Then Edward appeared over me looking very much like the grim reaper itself. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out and when the burning started I figured I was in hell. It was the only explanation that made sense. When the fire went out and I opened my eyes again I was a vampire. I've been trying for a year now to be someone I'm not; to fit into the ideal Cullen mould. I realized today that I'll never be the person Edward intended me to be. Do you want to know what I felt when Renesmee took off and left me standing there. I felt relief, Kalika. I can be whoever I want to be now" The corner of his mouth tilted slightly in a half smile that would have made her believe just about anything he said to her. Kalika's heart began to swell and with it came a tranquility that settled the telepathic waves. The rattling stopped as she lifted her hand to touch Talan's face in a pose that mirrored his.

"...and just who do you want to be Talan Brewer" Her eyes tilted up to his and in them he finally saw what he had been searching for.

"Hell if I know, but whoever I am will always want to be with you. I think I'm kind of in love with you Kalika" The grin he wore spread to his eyes as he watched her watching him. Her fairy features remained serious.

"I think I'm kind of in love with you too" She replied in a quivering voice. No one else had ever made her feel this vulnerable. His smiling eyes locked on hers Talan leaned down cupping Kalika's chin in his hand and touched his lips lightly to hers. With all their baggage out in the open surrender came easily. Kalika could finally let go and just _be _with him. She angled her head and nipped his bottom lip playfully between her teeth and then kissed the bite to soothe. Moaning lightly, Talan coaxed her full lips apart and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. He felt her tug his tie away and her fingers popping the buttons on his shirt. In mere moments she tore it over his arms and let it fall to the floor. Their mouths parted and then met again over and over each of them seeking to tease and torture the other. Kalika ran her hands over the tautened muscles of his chest feeling the utter strength that lay beneath. His body was hard as iron, his granite skin smoothed over each bump of defined muscle. To even the score Talan broke the kiss and stared straight into Kalika's eyes as he slipped the robe down over her shoulders leaning in to kiss the delicate ridge of bone just past her neck. His lips traced a line up her neck and she leaned into him groaning lightly when he bit into her earlobe. The robe slithered to the floor already forgotten in the heat of passion. Talan's strong arms came around her; he lowered his head to nuzzle into her chest while his tongue licked out to trace a line between her breasts. Kalika quivered against him her body tight as a bow string. Kalika wanted him, fast and she knew just how to get her way. She lifted one of her long legs and wrapped it like a vine around his waist. She leaned back giving him a full view of her body covered only by a thin swatch of lace. She would be the death of him he thought as he took in the curvy lines of her body, felt the muscles of her leg joining them together at the waist. All that separated him from melting into her were a few pesky layers of fabric. There was triumph shining in her glowing green eyes. _Tease _Talan thought more than ready to give in to the flaming desire she built up in him. With nothing but a smirk Talan grabbed her other leg with lightning speed and lifted her into his arms. Violently he shoved them both up against the nearest wall and reached down to rip the thin lacy string away so that he could feel her. His fingers delved between the folds plunging in and out in a pace that left her gasping. The orgasm ripped through her almost instantly, a feral groan tearing out of her parted lips. Reason was abandoned as she pulled at the straps of lace that held her firm breasts bound. When the lace slithered down over her torso she felt Talan get even harder, his erection nearly bursting the seams of his pants. Kalika was more than eager to feel the hard length of it, to have him inside her. Every part of her sung as he grabbed her breasts in his rough hands and taking her lips passionately. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and when she heard the sound of a zipper Kalika fisted her hands in his thick hair. He was too far gone now to take her gently and when his pants slipped to the floor he used his hands to slide the lace fabric up over her hips. Easily, as if she were light as a feather he hoisted her up. Beyond reason, beyond desperation or need Talan drove himself into her effectively slamming her back against the wall. The cry that came from her was like a siren song and twice as potent. Talan groaned as he felt her clenching around him and growled when she hauled his head back to lay her lips feverishly on his neck moaning as she came up to kiss his mouth. His eyes were dark and crazed with desire. Again and again he thrust himself into her driving her up, up until she reached the peak. They watched each other as the onslaught continued eyes fixed together, their bodies finally fused.

"Talan" she cried out on a broken moan throwing her head back and riding the waves of the pleasure that were nearing the point of pain. So this was how a resurrection really felt she thought as he ravaged her. Every part of her was alive in a way she had never been in her entire existence. Kalika ground her hips down plunging him deeper into her and was pleased when the barely suppressed growl he'd been holding finally ripped free from Talan's throat. Kalika bit her lip and tasted her own blood. Tauntingly, she kissed his snarling mouth and felt him jerk at the taste of the blood from the wound that had already closed. Madness was what drove them now and they mated together like crazed animals. With one swipe the lace she wore was in tatters and Talan had taken one tautened breast into his mouth suckling and nibbling all at once. Satisfaction shot through her like a bullet shooting straight to her center and though she hadn't thought it possible she came again much harder than before. Something crashed onto the floor and the sounds of objects rattling around the room went unregistered to the both of them. It seemed that with him there was no finish line in sight. Her screams drove him to the brink of insanity and Talan went into a frenzy shoving his cock into her wet folds at breakneck speed. With a cry that sounded more like a snarl Kalika pushed against him forcing Talan to lose his balance and to the floor they fell. Now it was she who was in control and Kalika relished in the sensation of conquering the dark god under her. He seemed to have a never ending hunger that she was determined to sate. Talan let her take over and watched her eyes go blind as she took him into her once more. Her skin glowed white as snow in the sliver of moonlight, her body bowed back and her arms were lifted, her fingertips glowing in the moonlight. From his very enjoyable angle she looked every bit like a sexy, wicked witch. Talan groaned loudly as she rode him slow. Her perfect body was rising and falling sheathing him into her slowly and then releasing. Her moans were the only sounds he could hear, her skin all he ever wanted to touch. The world could have been falling down around them and neither of them would have noticed. Talan reached his hands up to cup her firm and perfectly round breasts and pistoned his hips up to meet her stroke for torturous stroke. Kalika's gasp went right through to his very soul and Talan knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Swiftly, he flipped her onto her back and saw the shock register momentarily in her eyes before that sexy little smirk adorned her ruby lips. Talan's arms locked tight around her, Kalika's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms held him tight to her breast. With one last trick up her sleeve Kalika wiggled her hips and pushed herself down onto the rock hard length of his cock and drove him to sheer insanity. The violence of his thrusts, the sheer strength he used against her was taking her up that slippery slope for one last slide. It was impossible for either of them to break the eye contact holding them bound together. With one last thrust Talan erupted dropping his head to nuzzle into Kalika's neck and together they slipped into the oblivion.

"You'd think they'd at least have the courtesy to keep it down" Edward said glancing over at his wife as he paced the floors of their bedroom. Bella rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to keep the giggles at bay. "I don't know why you find it so funny, Isabella" he only used her full name when he was trying to irritate her and so Bella chose to ignore the slight.

"You know darling we could always drown out the noise by making our own" she teased pushing back her long chestnut hair and running a couple of fingertips down her neck to rest on the strap of her black chiffon gown. The one with the little bows on the straps and the bustier top had always been his favourite. He'd always told her it reminded him of their honeymoon. Of course she had practically bought the designer out of them. He was constantly tearing them to shreds.

"How can you even think about that right now?" Edward questioned still pacing in exasperation. "She's going to tear the house down if they keep that up" he muttered to himself. With a heavy sigh Bella swept to her feet and went to her husband grabbing him firmly by the waist and holding him in place.

"First of all stop pacing. If I were still human you would be making me dizzy. Secondly, tell me what's really bothering you. Are you worried about Renesmee? Or are you just upset that your little plan didn't work out?" He stared at her beaming face with a pained expression.

"I just didn't want this for her. How can you be so damn calm about it? It's our little girl were talking about here" Bella simply stared at him with wry amusement.

"You obviously don't remember what _we _put everyone through do you? She's not our little girl anymore Edward. She had to make this choice for herself. Would you rather she have gone through with the marriage and been unhappy?" Bella questioned and winced when she heard a crash coming from down the hall.

"Yes" he replied vehemently his eyes mirroring the expression she'd witnessed years earlier the day they'd first met. "Besides, at least then we wouldn't have to hear the two of them going at it"

"No, of course it would have been much better to hear Talan doing that to _your_ _little girl" S_arcasm dripped from Bella's words and she was more than pleased when he turned his snarl on her. His anger was always such a turn on for her. "Of course, you'll have the satisfaction of seeing Emmett kill him in the morning anyway" Bella reasoned with a smirk.

"I doubt he even hears. He's fairly engulfed in his own activities at the moment" Edward replied in disgust. Bella once again rolled her eyes. The man was constantly poking into the thoughts of everyone around him and he was never endingly surprised when he heard something he'd rather not. She watched him plunk himself down on the bench at the base of their bed. He looked up into her eyes as if searching for the answers to this new twist in their lives.

"She's with him right now. I can feel it. Why would she willingly choose a life filled with such obstacles, Bella?" With a smile she cocked her head to the side as if the answer to his question was rhetoric.

"Were we so different? Look at all the things we've had to overcome. Love never comes without some sacrifice. If I've learned anything it's that a price is always demanded when it's the real thing" She sat beside him then and finally let herself feel the worry and the fear for what she knew Renesmee and Jacob would have to face. Bella laid her head on her husband's shoulder breathing in the scent of him. The familiarity of it calmed her in a way that nothing else could. "We've known this day would come since she was born. You can't fight fate" Edward leaned into his wife's hair and tried to find some kind of inner calm. He knew she was right, she usually was but it still wasn't easy to let go. Of course it was increasingly more difficult to do so with the constant sounds of lovers succumbing to their desires in his head and so he did the only thing that ever allowed his mind to quiet. He delved into Bella's thoughts. Years ago it would have been impossible for him to extract anything from that shield she had but with practice on both their parts they'd broken the barrier between them and now all he need do was give her the right push. It was effortless to slip inside her mind. He felt her lips curve against his neck as she sensed him pushing into her thoughts. It was like their own private getaway; a place where they could always go to be alone with one another.

_Touch me Edward. I want to forget it all just for one night. _He heard the plea echoing in his head and knew he could not deny her this one small thing. Could he ever deny her?

_For you, my darling Bella I would go to the moon just to bring you back a tiny sparkle of its light._ He replied sending the thought straight to her. Bella let out her shield just enough to encapsulate the both of them in their own private bubble.

_You're a poetic fool Edward Cullen but you're my poetic fool. Now quit stalling and make love to me. _


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: This one is a little more Jacob and Nessie. Also, a little more of the mysterious villains will be revealed in this chapter as well as a new twist. Enjoy and of course please review!!! Feedback is necessary to my creative process and makes me desperate to write more so review...review...review. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and given me feedback thus far. You guys rock!!! and I totally love you KnightPrincess13 so come on and update your story. All Leah fans should read her story "you just don't know it" It's fabulous.**

Chapter 21 – The Calm Before the Storm

The whole world seemed to be settled tonight. Renesmee couldn't have known how right she was as she lay in Jacob's strong arms. Contentment was too mild a word to describe how she was feeling. She had just had one of the most potent experiences of her life and wanted to relish each separate sensation. The heat radiating from his skin, the way his arms felt around her and the simple sound of his steady heartbeat. Jacob laid his lips lightly on her forehead and felt her lips curve against his throat. Out of the corner of her eye, Renesmee saw the flicker of firelight playing on the ring Jacob had given her. Generations of women had worn this particular ring and now that it was on her finger she could see quick little images of the women who had worn it. She lifted her hand to watch it sparkle in the blaze of firelight.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked nuzzling his head into her neck. Now he understood what his pack brothers had been going on about. Making love to her had been the most perfect moment of his life and for the first time in a long time Jacob felt whole; as if the piece of him that had always been missing had fallen back into place.

"It's beautiful" she replied smiling up at him. Her eyes were radiant; glowing like amber in the flickering light. "How did you know it would fit?"

"I didn't" Jacob laced his fingers with hers bringing her hand to his lips. "It belongs there" he stated simply. Renesmee looked up into Jacob's heavy lidded eyes.

"What was she like? Your mother" she asked absently, her face drawn in concentration as she turned the ring to catch the light.

"I don't remember a whole lot" Jacob answered twirling a loose ringlet around his finger.

"She was beautiful" Renesmee stated her brows drawn, her lips set together. "She loved you and your sisters, your father. You were her whole world" Her voice was whispery, tearful.

"You can tell all of that from one little piece of metal?" Jacob chuckled in an attempt to lighten Renesmee's sudden melancholy.

"It isn't _just _a piece of metal" Renesmee replied heatedly and lifted herself up on her elbows "This ring has witnessed so much love, lives full with happiness and peace but it has also seen great loss and despair. I wonder what it will see for us"

"I can get you another ring, Ness. I should have known that it would do this to you. Kind of silly of me" Jacob wondered why he hadn't thought about it before. He should have known that she would be able to look into the pasts of those who had worn it before. "You don't have to wear it" he said and lifted his hand to slip it off her finger.

"No" Renesmee said quietly and looked straight into his piercing eyes. "It's a symbol, Jacob. That's what I'm trying to tell you. People live, they love, they experience immense joys and they suffer great tragedies but they never stop going forward. This is our time to move forward; to weather whatever storm fate decides to throw at us. It's a reminder that no matter what life _will_ go on"

"I love you Renesmee Cullen" Jacob whispered and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Renesmee Black" She corrected "I know we aren't technically married but when we do make it final I want to take your name" The way her name sounded with his attached to it was music to Jacob's ears. Only a few hours ago he'd thought he would never smile again but now, that his life was over but now he was simply beaming. The woman he loved was lying in his arms as stunningly beautiful as always and ready to face whatever would come.

"So why don't we make it final? Tomorrow or...well I guess it's today now" Renesmee's face lit up with a smile that matched his. She grinned up at him her eyes glimmering in the firelight. Suddenly her brows furrowed and her lips fell into a cute little pout.

"Alice would kill me and besides how are you going to pull off a wedding in just a few hours?" Renesmee looked slightly confused.

"I've got connections" he said teasingly. "Actually my dad can marry us. He's the chief of our clan so he can perform a traditional Quiluete ceremony if you're okay with that. We don't need anything fancy. We can do it right here on the beach"

"That sounds perfect. I don't want everyone here; just us and our nearest and dearest. I've already been through the wedding fiasco once and it's not for me let me tell you" Renesmee smiled and took his chin in her hand "I wouldn't care if I married you in a burlap sack in the middle of a garbage dump. I just want to be yours forever"

"You already are" Jacob whispered and leaned in to close the distance between them.

"Show me" Renesmee replied quietly and pressed her body against his in invitation. Jacob's hand moved up over her smooth, porcelain skin to rest behind her head. Gently he laid her back against the pillow and finally mated his lips with hers. Her moan echoed in Jacob's head like a song as he slipped inside her once more. They rose and fell together as the dawn began to break.

It had been a long night. With a wedding gone south, a runaway bride and Kalika on the missing list Samara wondered if things could possibly get worse. It seemed they were all caught in a downward spiral and it was only a matter of time before they smashed bottom. As she lay in her bed Samara conjured up the image of Renesmee's face the instant she'd made her choice. It had been obvious to Samara the first day she'd spent with Renesmee and Jacob that they were madly in love with one another. The way he stared at her when he knew she wasn't looking, the way her face always lit up in his presence made it very plain to see. Now even Kalika had seemingly found somebody to love and it was only a matter of time before her sister gave in to the pull that was drawing her and Talan together or maybe she already had. Samara hoped they had found each other last night. As much as Kalika resisted it was clear that she cared for him in a way she had cared for no other. Samara could only hope that kind of love would someday find her. Until then she had decided much to her sister's disapproval to wait for the right man before she gave her heart. She had never even been on a date before and Samara wondered if it might be time to change that. How could she find love if she was constantly hiding from it? Kalika had tried that and look where it had gotten her. Samara got up slowly; sitting up to let her long legs dangle over the side of the bed. She straightened the yellow tank top she wore over flowery shorts and pulled a hand through her short, dark hair. With a sigh she stood and walked to the huge window looking out over the lawn where Phoenix and her father were sparring. Seth was there too roaring as he dropped Edward to the ground while lovely, white furred Leah took Bella on. Training had started early this morning but where was Talan? Where was Jasper? They never missed a chance to hone their battle skills. The others had probably left Talan alone for today but it was completely unprecedented for Jasper to forego training unless...Samara's thoughts trailed off as she remembered the vampire chained to a wall in the basement. It had become Jasper's mission to get information out of him but the vampire never said a word. Not when they'd starved him, taunted him with food nor did he speak when Jasper had resorted to trying to beat the information out of him. Samara shuddered to think what his next move might be. A knock sounded and the door to her room opened quietly behind her. Samara turned, fully expecting to see Kalika standing behind her but was surprised when she saw it was just Alice.

"I thought you might be Kalika but she never knocks" Samara said smiling brightly. Alice shuffled her feet and nestled her hands into the pockets of her stylish grey dress. How she made a simple, cotton dress look like it belonged on a runway Samara would never know.

"Kalika is downstairs with Talan. They're going through the police reports you compiled; the missing girls" Alice explained finally putting Samara's mind at ease about her twin. From the look on Alice's face it was obvious that there was something on her mind.

"Have they found a link? Do they need my help?" Samara questioned already striding toward the door. Kalika could barely find her own shoes half the time and Talan wasn't exactly the most scientific of thinkers; her help was definitely needed. Alice lifted a hand and stopped Samara mid stride.

"It's not that Sammy" Alice murmured quietly. Samara felt the ground begin to cave in around her. Her worst fear was coming true. Jasper had wanted to use her abilities with the captured vampire since day one but ultimately the family had decided against it; unless it became necessary. From the look on Alice's face that time had come.

"Jasper sent you didn't he?" Samara asked in futility. Maybe, it was something else. _Please let it be something else _she thought.

"You know we wouldn't put you through this if we didn't have to honey but Jasper hasn't had any success. We've kept him here long enough. It's time we got the information we need and you're the only one who can get it for us" Alice's eyes were glistening; her expression full of sympathy.

"Why can't Edward just read his mind?" Samara questioned. If there was a way out of this task she was determined to find it.

"Edward tried but the captive is fighting it. We don't know how he knows but it seems as if he's been warned about our abilities. Apparently he starts singing show tunes in his head whenever Edward is around" Alice said fighting back a grin. Edward detested show tunes. Alice took Samara's hand trying to soothe the jitters she knew Samara must be feeling.

"I know how difficult it can be to get inside someone's mind. Edward does too. If it helps I know you _will _be the one to crack him. I've seen it" Alice opened her arms to give Samara a bolstering hug. She had envisioned that their soft hearted Samara would be the one to get the information they desperately needed, especially now. Renesmee leaving to be with Jacob had forced them to go back to the drawing board and the battle would undoubtedly still be upon them come December. When Samara had dressed and was walking through the door Alice watched her retreat thinking of the horror her niece would soon be facing. A part of her wanted to run after the girl and tell her exactly what would happen so that she could be prepared but Alice knew the pitfalls that might bring. Sometimes it was better for a person to go into a situation blind she just hoped that Samara would be able to live with herself once it was done.

Samara walked straight past a concerned looking Esme and Carlisle catching a glimpse of Esme's sympathetic face as she headed for the door. Jasper was quietly waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs his face more drawn than usual if that was possible.

"You know I would protect you from this if I could." he stated stonily. Samara shrugged her shoulders trying to appear nonchalant when all she really wanted to do was go hide. She felt the waves of tranquility Jasper was sending her trying to penetrate the rising panic and though it helped some Samara knew it would never be enough.

"I know" Samara replied quietly.

"Are you going to be able to do this? Edward wasn't capable of reading its thoughts" Jasper mused tilting his head questioningly.

"Edward reads the thoughts that pass through a being's mind. My power is more deeply rooted. A while back I discovered that I could not only control a person's actions but I could also delve into the depth of the mind to pull out the pieces they hide in their psyche; their deepest desires, the things they _want _to do. It's a little like astral projection" Samara explained thankful for Jasper's brand of Valium. She was beginning to feel steadier, stronger. "I can make him see anything I want. I just have to pick it out of his head first"

Jasper nodded and put his hand on the doorknob that would lead her into the fray. Her first official duty in support of the war they were facing. Samara was bolstered by reminding herself that there were much worse things coming. If she couldn't face this how would she handle the battles to come?

"I should warn you. It doesn't look pretty. I've been working on it for a while now and I never go easy" Jasper's eyes had gone dark but more than that Samara could see a tiny glimmer of glee behind them, could feel the desires in the depths of _his _mind. Apparently his militant past would never truly be behind him. He'd actually relished the job he'd been tasked and Samara braced herself for the worst. When Jasper opened the door she swallowed a gasp and discovered she had been right to worry. The captive was a half-vampire like she was probably the same age even. He sat upon a metal chair, his arms bound above his head by heavy shackles, his legs bound in the same manner. His jet black hair fell over his face while his body slumped over in sleep. Deep scars marked his bare chest from Jasper's idea of extracting information. Samara glanced around the room and to her horror she saw a table full of heavily sharpened instruments. She whirled and glared directly into Jasper's pale gold eyes.

"Why didn't you come to me first" she shouted furiously. "You could have saved this poor creature all of...this" Samara gestured empathically towards the broken young man. The fear had been replaced by an anger so strong it drowned out all of her worries.

"We didn't want to involve you. Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, your parents, Alice and I; we decided to leave you all out of it" Jasper replied.

"What are you talking about? Phoenix has been down here enjoying your little games. Even Renesmee tried to extract his memories once" Samara's fury was taking over, consuming her.

"We were trying to keep you out of this. You're a soft hearted soul, Sammy and we didn't want to make you do something that went against your nature" Jasper's voice was full of emotion; a rare thing that only happened amongst those he loved.

"You can't shield me from this Jasper. Nobody can shield us from the things that are coming" It was a bleak statement but it was the situation that they were all knee deep in. Samara sighed deeply and moved closer to the captive. If she was going to overpower his mind she would first have to forge some kind of bond with him. With a heavy heart Samara placed a hand on either side of his head trying to disregard the fact that one of his ears had been bitten off; Phoenix's doing. The contact seemed to jolt him out of his shallow slumber. The man began to hiss shaking his head violently from side to side.

"Stop!" Samara commanded and pushed the suggestion directly into his mind. The vampire quieted instantly and peered up from under his black hair. His eyes were lovely; a quiet shade of violet rimmed in bloody red. The combination was so vibrant it staggered her, nearly broke the tenuous strand of concentration. There was so much pain embedded in them Samara couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She felt worse as she began to delve into his mind. Images that had been long buried in his consciousness surfaced and only made her feel worse for the creature quivering under her hands. He was fighting the intrusion trying desperately to break the hold she had on him. Having none of it Samara lifted his eyes back up to hers and forced the connection.

"Tell me your name?" she demanded. If she was going to do this she would need him to feel secure with her and quickly.

"Ca...Caleb" he stuttered through chapped and shivering lips. Jasper stood nearby still using his ability to try and calm her but now it was more irritating than helpful. Deftly she pushed his suggestions out leaving herself open.

"Caleb. I'm Samara..."

"Don't tell it your name" Jasper snarled behind her but Samara ignored him. Edward quietly entered the room to stand with Jasper. If this worked he should be able to read Samara's thoughts as it was happening.

"I'm Samara" she repeated through clenched teeth "You're safe here" she embedded the suggestion and waited for him to settle. His shivering soon died and he looked up into Samara's face with trusting eyes. She refused to regret the intrusion she was about to pose. Caleb was, after all the enemy. Samara let her own consciousness drift into his linking herself with him. Her body was simply a vessel and when she used this particular ability she was able to fly free from the bounds of flesh. She saw it all as if she were observing from above; all the past memories locked away by time. He was just a baby really when they'd begun to train him and the handful of others standing with him. They called themselves the Brethren and they were vicious, animalistic vampires. Samara instantly saw why Jasper's torture tactics had been ineffective. This poor creature had been subjected to torture almost daily. Caleb's whole miserable life flashed before her eyes. They had deemed him a soldier simply because he was unfortunate enough to be one of the few without special abilities. His existence was simply day after day of vigorous training lorded over by a tall vampire with skin the color of mahogany. The man was relentless and through the haze she discerned a name. Brock; his name was Brock and he was an old, powerful vampire. There was only one bright spot in Caleb's life. Images of a girl with straight reddish hair accented with hot pink curly highlights flickered. This was his solace, the only place he didn't have to fight. She was his mate and her name was Norah. The image Samara was thrust into next was of Caleb and Norah in a dark room. He was watching her with his arms crossed, clearly unhappy with the situation before him. One more vampire stood out from the rest and from her perch above Samara assumed he must be the leader. In Caleb's earlier memories this one's orders never went disobeyed. He was a striking man, beautiful. His blonde hair hung straight to his shoulders gently brushing a face full of angles. He looked almost angelic; like Satan before the fall from grace. Corbin was what they called him and in this scene Corbin was not happy. He was taunting the poor girl, shouting at her to "keep digging" but what was she digging for? Samara flew forward slightly to get a closer look at the memory playing out before her.

"Send the Cullen seer the vision now!" Corbin screamed as Caleb strained to hold himself in place. The woman he loved was being harmed and all he wanted to do was stop it. Samara could feel Caleb's consciousness pushing back. The memory was clearly shaking him out of the calm Samara had imposed upon him. Knowing she had very little time left Samara moved even closer to the scene. This was the information they needed. She just knew it. Norah wept quietly with her eyes closed and her face somehow set in concentration. Her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap and suddenly it dawned on Samara. This was why Alice was having those strange visions. They were using Norah to send false images. Corbin looked up suddenly, his terrifying red eyes locking directly on Samara. _He can't see me. Can he? _She thought. His eyes burned into hers holding her mesmerized, unable to retreat.

"I can see you Samara Cullen" The mocking sing songy voice broke into her conscious mind. "I know your whole family and all the fascinating things they can do. They'll all die screaming but you _Sammy, _you will be mine" Samara tried to speak to retaliate but she simply couldn't move. "I'm going to rape you Samara, body and soul" He taunted. Corbin opened his mouth wider than was humanly possible and the scream that erupted was terrible. Sonic waves shot her backward sending her flying out of control. Samara could no longer find the tether that had held her tied to her conscious self. She was floating through astral space and then there was a tearing sensation so acute she thought she might die from the pain. She came to screaming and when her eyes adjusted what she saw in front of her only made her screams louder. Jasper had cut off the head of the boy she'd invaded leaving it dripping in Samara's hands. Horrified, Samara dropped the head with its blank violet stare and heard the sickening, wet crunch it made as it smashed into the concrete floor. She wretched instantly and took off toward the exit. She had to get out of here, get far away from the horror in the basement.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. It was the only way to bring you back" Samara heard Jasper's words and Edward's murmuring voice behind her as she bolted through the door and into the house. Carlisle and Esme rushed forward but Samara ignored them and ran to the back door. She was flying through the misty forest in mere moments finally free from the terror behind her when suddenly something solid collided with her. The trees became swirling blurs in front of her face as she rolled with the object she'd collided with. When her forward momentum stopped and she swung back to her feet she saw that she hadn't hit a boulder or a tree but a huge grey wolf. Samara would know that spotted wolf anywhere; it was Embry. Through the mist of pain she could feel something warm spreading through her but it couldn't touch the despair. She had nowhere left to run now, nothing left in her or so she thought. The wolf peered at her with watchful eyes as she started to cry. The tears flowed slowly down her cheeks in a bloody river. The image of trust in Caleb's violet eyes plagued her; the ringing of Corbin's voice in her ears was a constant drumming. Would she ever get it out of her mind? Embry whined softly before her and ran into the cover of brush. Moments later he was dashing out shirtless, pulling his shorts on as he went. The look of concern etched on his face only made Samara feel worse. "Are you alright, Sam? I'm sorry. I was running and I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" Embry's voice was full of frantic questions. Samara shook her head and turned away to pace towards a group of young oaks.

_Great _she thought _now he thinks it's his fault. _


	22. Why We Fight

**A/N: Review, review review....The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to complete the next chapter....the wedding chapter so please read and review. Make me happy feed me reviews**

Chapter 22 – Why We Fight

"Hey now, what's all this?" Embry questioned softly. His arms itched to encircle her, to make it alright whatever _it _was.

"It's nothing" Samara replied wiping her face with the back of her hand and stifling the sniffles. God, she felt drained. "I'll be okay. I thought you'd left" she was desperate to change the subject. Embry knew she wasn't okay but decided to give her time as that's what she seemed to need.

"That's the reason I was out here. Jake sent me to tell you guys that Renesmee is with him. He also wanted me to tell you, well all of you really that they're having themselves a wedding on the beach. Today" Embry chuckled and was pleased to hear Samara's tearful laugh.

"So the love birds found each other after all" Samara replied. "I guess that means you won't be leaving"

"For now we're staying but who knows what'll happen. Things haven't exactly been very predictable lately" Embry sighed and plunked himself down on a fallen log.

"Yeah, don't I know it" Samara snorted and sat down next to him. "I'm the superstar today. Can you believe that?" She didn't sound overly happy about her apparent victory and risking possible female wrath Embry decided to try and piece together the puzzle that was Samara.

"Did you win a bet or something, beat Emmett at arm wrestling?" Embry questioned with a smile.

"I broke the captive" Samara whispered and saw the smile wiped from Embry's sweet face. "Yeah...I went into his mind, projected myself into one of his memories and had the pleasure of incurring the wrath of the leader of The Brethren. I'm still not sure how he saw me there but he did" she frowned and idly kicked a rock into the trees. "Apparently he plans to rape me" Embry wondered how it was that one little word could make him so insanely angry. His whole body shook with the effort to control his animal side and a growl reverberated in the hollow of his throat.

"I don't know who The Brethren leader is but I can promise you he will never lay one filthy finger on you if it's the last thing I do" Embry snarled feeling murderous. He wanted something to break, anything just to keep himself from losing it and felt the rotted wood of the log crackling under his fingers.

"His name is Corbin. I saw him in the captive's memory and he knew I was there. He spoke directly to me" Samara blew out a breath trying desperately not to say Caleb's name out loud. It was easier to stay detached from the situation if the young man remained a nobody.

"How is that possible?" Embry asked his face incredulous and livid all at once. Samara looked up into eyes the color of melted chocolate and saw something in them she hadn't seen before. The man before her would kill for her in an instant no matter the cost. She shrugged it off. Maybe she was too tired to start reading people now.

"I only saw him for a short stretch but he seems ancient somehow and very powerful. He's a projector like me he's just had more time to hone his skills" Samara said fighting the image of his face, the sound of his voice.

"I thought you could just make people do things. Like getting them to dance the hokey pokey or fetch you a book" Embry replied suddenly baffled to discover that there were depths of her he didn't know about. The girl was a mystery to him, one he intended to figure out. Samara's laugh was like the tinkling of wind chimes.

"That's only scratching the surface. I could do that when I was a baby. It infuriated my mother" The memory of the things she had forced Rosalie to do could never fail to make her smile. "A few years back I discovered I was able to go deeper into a person's mind; into their subconscious and plant a suggestion. I could get them to show me anything about themselves, make them do anything. It's a little like astral projection" Samara explained her brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's unbelievable. You're like a rock star" Embry replied. Samara snorted and looked down at the ground pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I'm a novice compared to Corbin. He's had thousands of years to hone his skill. He's completely conscious in his projections; able to speak and act in them. All I can do is float around like a useless balloon. Next to him I'm just ordinary" Samara scowled, wrinkling her nose in an expression that made her look simply adorable. A strand of purple hair fell over her face and without thinking Embry reached up and tucked it back behind her ear.

"You could never be ordinary, Sammy" Embry watched her emerald-gold eyes widen at the simple contact. Thinking he'd probably frightened her considering what she'd just been through Embry tried to move his hand away from her pretty face but found it unable to budge. Samara nestled her face into his rough palm wanting to feel anything other than the scorching anguish. A wicked smile spread across her face and she brought her slender hand up to cover his. Embry felt the tension drain from his arm and though he was able to move it now he couldn't remember why he'd wanted to in the first place. Samara closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Their faces were merely a breath apart and Embry was frozen; not from Samara's skill but because he was afraid to move. He felt her fingers twining with his as she touched her lips to his feverish cheek. He was so full of life. It couldn't be asking for too much for fate to give her this little piece of happiness, was it? Embry's fingers brushed the inside of her palm sending a shock wave through her whole body. How could one little touch evoke so much feeling? Samara felt like the sleeping beauty just waiting for her prince to come and wake her from the slumber that had held her trapped. Gently she brushed her nose against his and softly touched her lips to his; testing, teasing. There simply weren't words for Embry to describe how it felt when they connected. It was magnetic, like gravity. His lips moved with hers slowly each of them savouring the other's unique flavour. Samara dove headfirst into the kiss parting her lips to grant him access. His heated tongue slipped into her cool mouth and the sensation was steamy; like a waterfall over lava. Samara gripped him at the waist and lifted herself to straddle his lap. It was moving a little more quickly than Embry had expected but who was he to complain. Her spiky hair tickled his face and he could feel her chilly hands stroking his bare chest. It was a wonder he didn't simply burst from sheer bliss. Samara broke the contact between them once, twice and came back to nibble his lip. Ordinarily it might be frightening given her lineage but somehow it only stoked the fires within him. She shifted atop him and Embry became instantly aware that if she kept moving just like that he was going to lose control.

"Be with me. I want you to" she whispered feverishly. Her eyes were wide, terrified and when she brought her lips back to his he knew it wasn't right. Gently he pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes with a barely controlled smile. Oh boy did he want her but he had to know why they suddenly had to rush.

"Sammy, we don't need to do this now. We have plenty of time to get to know each other first and I can't believe I'm actually saying this but don't you think we ought to take things a little slower?" From the baffled look on her face it was apparent that he had hurt her feelings or maybe there was something else.

"We don't have plenty of time Embry. In case you haven't noticed we have a giant axe swinging over our heads" she was even lovely when she was hysterical "I don't care about all the niceties of a relationship I just want _you_ to be the first. If we don't do this now well...who's to say I'll even be here tomorrow" She spoke quickly in husky tones. "I don't want my first experience with this to be in violence Embry" she bit her lip to swallow back the tears "Please just do this for me" and there it was Embry thought. She was afraid that the bloodsucker would make good on his promise.

"That's not going to happen. That evil bastard will never lay a finger on you" How could she be angry with him when he looked like he was ready to go to the wall for her? Samara had the instantaneous feeling that there was something she was missing. Why would he risk himself to protect her? It wasn't as if they'd spent a wealth of time together and yet that look was still gleaming in his eyes. One little peek into his mind couldn't hurt she thought and seamlessly sunk into him. It didn't take her long to figure out the reason for his vigour. Samara instantly felt as if she belonged. There was an overwhelming sensation of joy that made her heart swell. She was his imprint; a piece of her in every facet of Embry's existence.

_Unbelievable _she thought. Her parents were going to _love _this. Samara came back to find Embry staring at her in puzzlement.

"What was that?" he exclaimed rubbing the side of his head as if it pained.

"What was that? Good question. Embry Call have you imprinted on me?" Samara's smile could have lit the misty forest up in sparkles. He was so dazzled by the sexy curve of her lips he nearly forgot to breath.

"Did you just..._project_?" Embry asked under his breath as if it was completely absurd.

"Yes. I'm sorry I just had to know...how you felt...about me" Samara replied hesitantly "Did I hurt you? I've never had anybody notice before" Embry laughed so hard his whole body shook and so did the log they sat on.

"I'm fine. It just kind of...tingled. I felt you" his statement baffled her. Nobody, not even her family had ever felt her little mind trips. What did that mean? Of course it would have to wait. There was a wedding happening...again.

"...and you will again. Come on Bry, let's go back to the house and tell the others about Renesmee and Jacob. Alice is going to _love _this" Samara said sarcastically.

"Right...the wedding" he replied hollowly as if he'd just remembered. "Well let's go tell Edward that he's getting a wolf for a son in law" Samara's giggle was the last sound he heard as she took off running. Not about to be outdone Embry channelled all of the rage he felt over what the newest evil vampire had done to his girl. He shifted into wolf form quicker than he ever had before and chased after her.

Entering the Cullen house had always been a little scary for him but today it was downright terrifying. Embry hoped that the old adage about not killing the messenger held up and silently cursed Jacob for tasking him with this. Samara was instantly met by Esme and Alice both of them hugging her and murmuring words of comfort.

"It's okay. I'm fine, really. I met up with Embry in the woods. He has a message from Jake and Nessie" all eyes turned to the tall, dark young man standing hesitantly at the doorway to the family room. Alice's mouth formed an "O" as she stared at the two of them together.

"Well then" she muttered to herself.

"Fuck" was all Edward could muster. Embry was fairly certain he'd never heard him swear before. He quickly scanned the room and saw that pretty much everyone was there. Talan and Kalika sat together each of them staring stonily back at him. Great, he'd forgotten about Talan. Carlisle was huddled with Emmett, Jasper and Phoenix while Rosalie stood nearby. Esme came forward and placed a hand on Embry's shoulder.

"Please come in Embry, we've been waiting to hear from Renesmee. I promise everyone will be on their _best _behaviour" Esme's voice dripped with matronly authority and Embry instantly felt better. Nobody would dare to step out of line with Esme there.

"Jake and Nessie are getting married, today" Samara blurted out much to Embry's relief. When she turned and smiled at him all his worries simply melted.

"Umm...yeah. Billy is going to perform a Quiluete ceremony on the beach this evening. They wanted you all to be there" Embry added and looked around the room to gauge the Cullen's reactions. He was both surprised and relieved when Talan appeared completely indifferent. Alice however looked horrified as she began to pace the room frantically.

"How do they expect me to pull this off? The clothes, the flowers, decor; I simply can't create the perfect wedding in mere hours" Embry wondered how someone could be so hysterical about something so simple.

"It doesn't matter Alice" Bella interrupted coming forward with a huge smile on her face. "For once I think we could do without the big show" Alice stared back at her in open mouthed shock as if she'd just said something very insulting. Bella instantly lifted her hands in surrender. "...but if it makes you feel any better we can pull together something small. There's a lovely white dress just sitting in the closet and I'm sure Esme won't mind if we take a few flowers from her garden"

"I don't mind at all" Esme grinned.

"I knew it. I just knew she would go to the wolf" Rosalie muttered and earned a few disapproving looks from Esme and Bella. "Fine, fine I'll go help you pick out a dress" she said and got up with a heavy sigh. "I don't have to like it but I suppose when you love someone nothing else matters" Rosalie looked over at Emmett her face full of meaning. He winked back at her holding one large hand to his heart.

"Well, fine. I suppose this will have to do" Alice replied with her arms crossed. "Let's go have a look at that dress" Bella followed her up the stairs with one last glance at her husband. Edward looked pained but resigned. Rosalie went behind them stopping at the first landing of the staircase. She turned and looked toward her two daughters.

"If either of you girls ever decides to marry a wolf I will disown you" Embry nearly gulped but all Samara did was grin.

"Now that we have the _happy_ news out of the way" Talan began sourly "There is something Samara should know" he gestured towards Carlisle and the others. Samara could see Carlisle come forward with a less than thrilled expression on his angelic face. Kalika came over to stand beside her twin for support.

"Edward has told me all about what happened earlier" Carlisle looked almost tired even though Embry knew vampires didn't require sleep. Despite his obvious strain he continued "Corbin is very old, very powerful. He was once a member of the Volturi sitting beside Aro, Caius and Marcus but he defected. He had his own agenda that the others would not agree to. Aro sent hunting parties after him and even Demetri tried to track him but Corbin had completely gone. It was thought amongst the Volturi that perhaps he had been killed or that he had simply chosen to stay in his astral form"

"Why did he leave the Volturi? What did he want to do?" Samara questioned with wide glistening eyes. She was more frightened now than she had been before.

"He wished to experiment with creating half breeds. Corbin's plan was to create an all powerful hybrid creature. He was a brilliant man, a scientist before the change and he wanted to harness the powers of all supernatural beings to create one ultimate being. Aro feared what might happen if Corbin's creations came into existence. Of course he and Marcus thought they might eventually become uncontrollable and overtake them" Esme stood beside her husband looking up at his anxious face with concern.

"You knew him then?" Samara asked pointedly. She simply had to know if perhaps Carlisle had any insight into the man whose abilities mirrored her own. Would she ever be that powerful?

"Yes I knew him during my time with the Volturi. He is not somebody you want to have against you. He treats his adversaries like pawns in a chess game. If Corbin gets the chance he will choose the most useful of us as toys and kill the rest. He is a merciless creature. He is likely not only after us but also the Volturi as well. He would more than likely want everyone who might stop him from achieving his goal out of the way" Samara nodded her head solemnly.

"So he is completely capable of making good on the things he plans to do to me" Emmett's low growl filled the quiet room with sound before Jasper laid a hand on his brother's shoulder effectively calming him down.

"Nobody in this room is going to let that happen, Samara" Edward said quietly.

"Call me crazy but with all of this going on do we really have time to attend yet another wedding? There are so many things we don't know yet about the Brethren. Shouldn't that be our primary concern rather than picking out dresses and flowers" Phoenix spoke up looking somewhat baffled and furious all at once.

"Phoenix, my wonderful, sensible boy" Esme said and took his hand in hers "Today Jacob and Renesmee will remind us what it is we fight for. Love is the most powerful of motivators"

"We fight for duty, Esme; for honour" He replied heatedly "Not for love" Esme simply grinned and patted Phoenix's hand.

"Someday you'll understand" She let him go then and curled herself into Carlisle's waiting embrace. Alice, Rosalie and Bella flew down the stairs in colourful blurs. They whooshed to a stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"Why is everyone still standing here?" Alice exclaimed and ignored her snickering sisters. "Get dressed. Don't you know we have a wedding to go to?"


	23. Awake and Dreaming

**A/N: It's the chapter you've all been waiting for and I'm actually very pleased with how it turned out. I worked long and hard on this so please tell me what you like or don't like about this story. It is far from over and some new characters are on their way shortly. Is your interest peaked now? Okay people REVIEW!!! I mean it. I need 10 more reviews before you get the next chapter and it'll be a fun one. What do you think Emmett is going to do when he finds out Embry has imprinted on his little girl? Guess you'll have to review to find out.**

Chapter 23 – Awake and Dreaming

"Are you nervous?" It was a valid question but Jacob barely heard the words as Bella spoke them. She fought to knot the silky necktie Alice had insisted Jacob wear.

"I've never been more nervous in my whole life" Jacob replied tilting his chin up so that Bella could have more room to work. She scowled at the tie and let it fall so that she could try again.

"I guess the vampire powers didn't make you any better at this huh?" Jacob teased and watched his best friend wrinkle her nose.

"Thankfully, Edward knows how to do this with his eyes closed so I've never had to learn" she replied and pulled the fabric through again. "I suppose from the look of what my daughter was wearing when I got here I don't need to give you the wedding night talk?" Bella muttered referring to the old shirt and baggy shorts Renesmee had been wearing.

"Her dress was torn and soggy. I simply provided her with some dry clothes" Jacob replied innocently.

"I'm sure. I thought Edward was going to break your neck" Bella cinched the knot into place and pulled it up to Jacob's shirt collar.

"I was more concerned about Alice. She looked like she wanted to rip my throat out when she saw the mess Renesmee was in. I was trying to keep your husband out of my head but I guess he heard me anyway" Bella laughed heartily at Jacob's sincerity.

"He heard you loud and clear which is why I'm in here. Wouldn't want the groom to go mysteriously missing before the ceremony" Bella tucked the collar of Jacob's crisp white shirt down and smoothed out the tie. "Not bad buddy. You clean up nice"

"...and how does the blushing bride look I wonder?" Jacob asked so anxious to see her he thought he might simply burst.

"You'll see her soon enough. I know I don't have to tell you this but Edward insisted I pass it along anyway" Bella's golden eyes were still a shock to Jacob. He still expected them to be that dark chocolate brown he remembered all too vividly.

"What's that?" Jacob asked absently running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Hurt her and I kill you" Bella stated in her best Edward impression. Jacob's laugh was completely carefree.

"...and you Bells, what advice have you got for me?" Bella paused for a moment seemingly taken aback by the question and the thousand watt smile on his face.

"Love each other like each day is your last and please Jacob, take care of my baby" Bella bit her lip but couldn't quite keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Don't be sad Bella just think about it this way" he said pulling her in for a hug "You get to be my mother in law" Jacob chuckled when Bella pulled herself back to throw him a mock glare. She clung to him again still wondering how he'd gotten so damn big.

"Did you ever in your wildest dreams think it would turn out like this when I moved here?" Bella murmured into his chest.

"Of course not" Jacob said stroking her hair. "If you would have asked me then where we'd be now I'd probably have told you we'd be married and have a bunch of little ones running around for our dads to spoil" Bella snickered wryly.

"Instead I'm a vampire married to a vampire and you're a wolf marrying my highly accelerated half-vampire daughter. What's so complicated about that?"

"Only everything" Jacob said in mock sincerity. Both of them were laughing when Alice blew into the room looking frazzled.

"Places people! Let's get this show on the road" she dashed over to Jacob. "Your tie is crooked. How could you _not _know how to tie one of these?" she muttered something about wolves and fashion sense while Jacob shot Bella one last grin. When he walked out to the beach Jacob had to admit that Alice was obviously a miracle worker. There were equally placed torches set into the ground with little white bows tied to them forming a sort of aisle. She'd laid down a red carpet and constructed a simple arbour out of what appeared to be lilac branches. Fragrant flowers dripped from the canopy. The moon shone down brightly on the calm water as if Alice herself had ordered it to. His father sat under the woven arbour wearing the traditional garb of chief and a wide smile. The Cullens and the rest of Jacob's pack all sat together on logs that Alice must have gotten the boys to tear down.

_So much for saving the trees _Jacob thought and took his place to wait for his bride.

Renesmee stood looking at the woman reflected in the glass for the second day in a row and knew that this time she was just right. She wore the simple white dress her mother had picked for her. She watched the light catch on the rhinestone flowers embroidered on the swirling chiffon skirt. The top clung dangerously to her breasts accentuated by the chiffon sash that draped over one shoulder and fell straight down to the floor in a kind of sweep. Her hair had been washed and dried; left to hang down in tight curls over her back. A few sparkly pins Samara had brought sparkled in the tresses. She wore the silver locket Jacob had given her years before and little else. Renesmee thought about the gorgeous silver corset she wore underneath; a present from Kalika and the blue garter around her leg courtesy of Alice. Jacob was going to lose it when he saw her; she looked like some kind of Greek goddess.

"Are you ready honey? Alice told me it was time...to." Renesmee turned to see her father staring blankly at her. "Wow...I thought I was prepared yesterday but this time you look...you look" Renesmee rarely saw her father at a loss for words.

"Like a bride?" Renesmee finished. "I'm ready Daddy. Walk me down the aisle? I promise this time I'll go all the way" She said nervously.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Edward replied in a whispery voice and held out his hand. Renesmee grabbed the little clutch of lilacs from the table by the door and took her father's hand firmly. Edward was instantly flooded with memories of their time together. He saw her the moment she'd been born when he'd taken her in his arms and showed the tiny babe to her mother. Went back to the days he spent teaching her to play the piano and saw her chubby little hands reaching up towards him. Edward saw himself through her eyes in every important memory they'd shared together and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"You see Daddy, I'll always be your little girl no matter what" Renesmee smiled to fight back the tears of joy that threatened to spill out and ruin her gorgeous dress.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he replied with a smile that mirrored hers. Edward opened the door and led his baby girl down to the beach where Alice had constructed a lighted path. As soon as Renesmee came into view the music began and all eyes turned to her but the only thing she could see was her Jacob. He stood under the little canopy of pretty lilacs beaming madly at her. Their eyes were locked only on each other even when Edward placed Renesmee's hand in Jacob's; a symbol as old as time. They took their places before Billy and repeated the words that had been said by countless others throughout the ages. When Billy pronounced them husband and wife Jacob leaned down.

"Come here Mrs. Black" he murmured with a little growl, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately to the sounds of applause and crashing waves. Swiftly he gathered her up into his arms and they looked out at all their family and friends.

"Thank you all for coming. We love you insanely. Now go away" Renesmee called out laughingly and kissed Jacob's hot cheek.

"Anyone who comes near this beach for the next oh, say week or two had better be ready to meet their maker" he added and headed off to carry his new wife home. Renesmee tossed her bouquet behind her sending it flying straight into Kalika's baffled hands.

Bella and Edward stood together watching the very informal procession. When the newlyweds disappeared from view Bella turned to her husband and saw his crestfallen expression. She knew just how he felt.

"Would it be _completely_ insane for me to run after them and steal her back?" Edward asked his eyes still looking wistfully in the direction Jacob had taken her.

"Yes. I'll bet my father felt the same way when you whisked me off to Isle Esme on _our _wedding night" Bella said nodding toward Charlie who was over talking to Billy and laughing. "He'll make her happy, Edward. You know it"

"Yes, I know just how happy he makes her" Edward replied in a strained voice and ran a hand through his thick hair. "Do you know that they..."

"Yes" Bella interrupted and took her husband's stony hand. "I assume it will become a regularly occurring thing now that they're married. You'd better get used to the idea darling" Edward winced and his groan broke over the chatter of the others.

"It would be so much easier to get used to if Jacob could keep his thoughts quiet for 5 seconds. Really Bella it's like he's deliberately shouting them at me" Bella couldn't quite contain the snicker that rose up in her throat. "It's not funny. Quit it" Edward said lightly and pulled his wife in for a hug but Bella only laughed harder. "I mean it"

"Yeah, try and stop me" Bella replied.

"I will. As soon as we get home" he said and gathered her into his arms much the same as Jacob had done. Her sweet voice giggled in his ear like a siren song. "Ready for a second honeymoon spider monkey?" He asked and dashed through the trees faster than he had in years.

Samara watched the two of them take off toward the trees laughing like idiots; she saw Kalika and Talan heading off towards a path she knew would take them to the little cottage in the woods and the rest of them quietly dispersing. She could hear Phoenix and Seth planning a hunting trip and Embry declining the offer to join them. Samara saw him glance over shooting a secret look in her direction. It was kind of thrilling to have to hide their relationship. She couldn't believe that she; Samara Alice Cullen was having a secret affair with a Quileute wolf. It was all a little much for one day but it was worth it and not over yet. She pushed herself into Embry's mind and wordlessly planted a suggestion that she knew he would hear. It was uncanny but for some reason he could tell she was there inside his mind and heard the thought she sent him as if she'd whispered it in his ear. He nodded slightly to let her know he'd gotten the message and tried to keep up with the conversation Phoenix and Seth were having about the merits of cougars and black bears. It wouldn't do at all for Phoenix to know what was going on between Embry and his sister. Telling him would be suicidal. He would let Seth and Phoenix have their little hunting excursion together. He wasn't really as in to the hunt as they both were anyway and he would most likely have better things to do he figured as he watched Samara disappear into the trees.

"Come on guys this stuff isn't going to clean itself up and Alice will have our heads if we don't do as we were told" Embry announced interrupting the boys little conversation. He had better things to do tonight than watch their budding bromance.

"Geez Bry what's your rush?" Seth tilted his head and eyeballed Embry "You got a hot date or something?"

"Yeah, with your mother" Embry shot back and snuffed out one of the torches in the sand. Phoenix snorted loudly and began to take apart the arbour Alice had woven out of nothing but lilac branches. Ignoring Seth's muttering Embry went over to help Phoenix unravel the complicated weave she'd tied them in. The woman was like the vampire equivalent of Martha Stewart. When every torch had been snuffed out, the logs stacked up and the red carpet back in a neat roll Embry brushed his hands on the khaki pants Alice had insisted he wear. They were filthy with dirt and soot now from the cleanup.

"Well I'm off. You guys had better get going too before Jake comes out here and kicks your asses off his land" Embry joked and turned his gaze toward the trees.

"I think he's probably a little too busy right now" Seth cracked to Phoenix's obvious delight. Embry wasn't sure if he'd ever actually seen the half-vampire prodigal son smile before.

"Oh shit do I wish I was _that _busy right now" Phoenix replied wistfully.

Embry could hear the two of them bantering back and forth about women as he walked off to meet his girl. He smiled quietly to himself. It _was _exhilarating to have to keep their little tryst a secret. Knowing that she was waiting for him back in the spot they'd collided earlier made him happier than he'd been in ages. It was a short walk through the forest to the little clearing where Samara sat bathed in silvery moonlight. Embry stood behind a tall oak and just watched her. She was more than beautiful. With all that multicoloured hair and those sparkling green eyes that contrasted so sharply with her perfectly glowing skin; she was exquisite.

"I know you're there Embry. I can feel you staring" Samara sung softly and turned the full power of her eyes on him. She was like a dark faerie with that lacy black dress clinging in all the right places; all she needed was a set of wicked looking wings to complete the look. Of course the woman was a conundrum. While she looked like she belonged in the darker part of a fairytale Samara was the sweetest, most tender hearted person he'd ever met.

"I was skulking" he laughed softly as he strode into her view looking awkward in the outfit Alice had dressed him in. "I'm a wolf. We skulk" his lips turned up in a wicked grin. Samara got up from the old battered log to meet him halfway. She reached up and straightened the collar of Embry's once crisp blue shirt her hands lingering hesitantly on his chest.

"I just want to try something" Samara bit her bottom lip nervously drawing Embry's eyes down to her mouth. Her top lip was just a little more full than the bottom one and it pouted out in a way that made him want to lean down and kiss her.

"Anything" Embry replied stroking a hand over her smooth cheek. Gently he cupped her face in his grasp pulling her Samara's hair back. Her diamond earrings dangled and sparkled in the moonlight. Her gaze turned up to his and she leaned into him. When their lips met there was a spark of energy, a burst of light that seemed to come from within. Embry felt as though they were spinning. Locked together in the embrace of a whirling kiss they moved as one being. Samara pulled away slowly keeping her arms firmly locked around Embry's neck.

"Open your eyes" she whispered. Her voice sounded so very far away. Coupled with its echoes Embry heard the sounds of water crashing against rock. Slowly, his eyes came open and widened at the sight before him. They stood in a shallow pool directly in front of a rushing waterfall. Embry could feel the warmth of the water around his ankles; see the rainbow colors the beaming sun was shooting through droplets of water. Samara giggled as she watched his face taking in the world she'd brought them to. Embry was amazed. Everything was so bright here, so warm and even though he realized he wasn't in his body anymore he couldn't be afraid. The beauty of the place, the wonder of it was nothing compared to the woman standing there with him.

"This is...amazing" Embry's voice echoed. He watched Samara's lips curve coyly and wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there in the glory she'd taken them to.

"I'm glad you like it" Samara replied her eyes darting around at the scene she'd projected. "I've never been able to take anyone with me before but here we are" Droplets of water peppered her face, her eyelashes; sunlight danced across her glittering skin.

"Never?" Embry echoed.

"No...never" Samara replied simply. The bright sun played in his spiked hair bringing out the red highlights she hadn't known he'd had. His grin was childlike, wondrous. Warily, as if she were afraid he might disappear when she let him go Samara lifted her hand to trace his grinning lips. Embry kissed her fingertips one by one as they passed along and leaned down keeping his hands firmly planted on her waist. Samara rose up onto her toes and touched her lips to his. She felt her head spin at the contact. She was tired, drained from her earlier mind walk and bringing Embry here had obviously pushed her over the edge. Tightly she clung to him unwilling to leave this place so soon but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them both there much longer. Embry felt her waning, could see the light fading around them. The vision eroded quickly before Embry's eyes to leave them standing in the dark forest once again. Samara didn't look altogether well to him. She pulled away and lifted a hand to her forehead. Samara wasn't aware that vampires could get lightheaded until now. The forest began to spin; a swirling green and grey in front of her eyes.

"Sammy" she heard Embry's concerned voice and tried to answer but before she could the darkness rose around her. She managed to get only his name out before she crumpled. Embry caught her swiftly just before she hit the forest floor. She was lying over his arm completely unconscious.

_Oh, shit _he thought _How am I going to explain this? _As he lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her home he realized this wasn't going to look good.


	24. Just Watch the Fireworks

**A/N: Well I didn't get 10 reviews *pout* but I'm putting the chapter up anyway because I need to get this one out of the way so we can get to Part Two of this little saga. Please read and review. Show me you love me or tell me you hate me by REVIEWING!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top. **

Chapter 24 – Just Watch the Fireworks

Samara heard voices swimming around with no discernible pattern. They blended together in a noise so loud it was nearly deafening. She groaned at the thrumming pain in her head.

"Put her down. I swear if you've hurt her in some way I'll kill you where you stand" the voice was her father's. He obviously thought that Embry had done something to her to cause her lapse in consciousness. She was back at home and the natives were clearly angry.

"Emmett he wouldn't hurt her" Edward's voice was a little clearer than the others "I've been trying to let you figure this out on your own but I guess now I have no choice"

"Figure what out? What the hell is going on" Her mother's voice was frantic and all Samara wanted to do was tell her she was okay but found herself too drained to talk.

"He imprinted on her. Samara is Embry's imprint. So you see, he wouldn't be able to hurt her" Edward replied and Samara could hear the humour in his voice, heard him when he whispered "That boy had better start running"

_Oh, boy _Samara spoke to herself since she couldn't actively participate in the conversation going on around her. _Here come the fireworks._

"What is wrong with you? Can't you Quiluetes imprint on your own kind?" Rosalie hissed and Samara felt her mother's arms come around her. She wanted to yell, to protest. She liked being in Embry's strong embrace. He was so warm and comfy.

"You imprinted on _my_ little girl?" Emmett's voice was far too calm. Samara instantly felt the panic rising up in her throat. Now that she was no longer in his arms there was nothing stopping her father from hurting Embry, killing him if that's what he wanted.

"Yes" Embry replied his voice strong and clear. Samara's eyes were beginning to flutter mostly due to the fight she was having with them. She had to see what was going on but mostly she just wanted to tell her father to leave Embry alone.

"Outside wolf. Esme hates it when we get blood on the carpet" Her father's voice was scary, the growling almost grizzly. He would surely kill him. She had to wake up.

"This I have to see" Edward chuckled and Samara felt herself being shifted to another pair of arms; Bella's. Samara struggled to open her eyes and yell at them all for being such pigheaded fools.

"Idiots" Bella's muttered words echoed her own thoughts. Certainly her own mother would probably relish the little display of machismo that was about to occur. The sound of the heavy door slamming behind them echoed bleakly in Samara's ears. She fought hard but the effort it took to fight her way back proved to be too much and the darkness slipped back over her. She felt herself sinking again and heard Bella's voice crooning in her ear as the world went black.

It was hours later when she awoke to find herself in bed. She lifted her body up onto the pillows still feeling a little dizzy. The room was dark but for the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"You okay?" the familiar voice asked with a mixture of concern and disapproval. She knew without looking that it was Kalika that stood by the window arms crossed over her chest. Samara brushed a hand through her hair and slowly got up to sit on the side of the bed. Kalika turned her gaze from the window and peered back at her sister with narrowed eyes. Samara sighed; this should be fun.

"I'm fine Kali. Just a little too much travel time is all" Her little joke didn't seem to penetrate Kalika's icy stare. She still felt drained, exhausted but knew that it would soon pass. The feeling of her twin's obvious disapproval was what really stung.

"Your _lover _is still standing" Kalika said sarcastically answering Samara's unspoken plea. "Barely" she added not quite capable of containing the self satisfied grin. Anger was not an emotion that Samara was overly familiar with but it seemed today was the day for many firsts.

"He's not my lover, Kalika. We haven't been together _like that_" Samara winced as she stood up feeling the pain in her head radiating straight down to her toes. "I don't know what we are" Her hands dropped uselessly to her sides.

"He's one of _them _Sammy. It's bad enough that Renesmee has up and run off with their alpha but now you too? You could have so much better" Kalika spoke quickly, pleadingly.

"Maybe I don't want better"

"Oh, Sammy you don't know what you want. How could you? It's not like you've had any experience here. Just because he's put his filthy stamp on you doesn't mean you have to comply" The bitterness in Kalika's tone and the patronizing way she was speaking only maddened Samara further.

"I don't know what I want. You should talk Kalika. You've been with just about every available male within the extended coven and now you're toying with Talan. Are you going to fuck him and leave him too like all the rest?" It was a low blow but Samara was simply unable to play nice and let it all go anymore. It was time for Kalika to stop treating her like she was somehow defective or unable to make her own decisions.

"I..." Kalika was taken aback. Her sister's words had been about as effective as a sledgehammer to the face. "This isn't about me"

"For once in our lives, no this isn't about you" Samara cried "I love him. I don't care who he is or _what _he is. I'm in love and believe me I know how crazy it is but I don't care. It's terrifying" Her hands moved wildly with her words and when she finished Kalika's face simply fell.

"I know" Sighing deeply she walked to her sister and grabbed her in a fierce hug. It was impossible for her to stay mad at her twin now that she knew they were both going through the same thing. "Talan loves me Sammy, he loves me and I'm scared as hell" Samara snuggled into Kalika's neck; an old habit. "Of course it helps that he's a fucking rock star in bed" Samara's tearful laugh instantly made her feel better. "...and on the floor, against the wall, the cottage stairs. I could go on"

"Please don't" Samara laughed "I think I've got it"

"Mama is severely pissed. You might want to talk to her" Kalika said pulling back and looking into the eyes that mirrored her own.

"Did they hurt him Kali?" Samara pleaded softly with tears welling up in her eyes. Kalika's quiet nod confused her slightly.

"See for yourself" she said quietly and with one last squeeze walked from the room bumping past a very broken looking Embry.

"Oh...my...god" Samara managed to squeak out as she took in the bruise over his swollen eye. It was already turning that sickly yellow color that indicated healing. She knew the Quiluetes healed quickly and that was a relief especially when she saw the crusted blood above his once split lip. "What has he done to you?" she hissed through her teeth and could have cursed when his broken lip turned up into a smile. Embry reached up to stretch and winced slightly from the screaming pain in his muscles. It had been a brawl for sure one he'd known would come but it still hadn't been pleasant. Of course after they'd both gotten their licks in he and Emmett parted on relatively good terms and he now had the vampire's blessing. He was pretty sure he would never have Rosalie's. She hadn't laid one perfectly manicured finger on him but it was clear that she would have liked nothing more than to be in on the fight. Edward had thought the whole thing to be hilarious. Of course in the end it had been Edward who had jumped in to diffuse the situation but only after Emmett had nearly beaten the pulp out of him.

"Oh, you should see the other guy. Total carnage" Embry winked with his good eye but even that seemed to hurt. Dragging his wounded leg behind him he limped over to sit on the bed. Samara plunked herself down next to him her face a mask of bewilderment.

"I want to see" She stated and reached for him automatically. He shied away from her touch afraid for her safety now that he knew what happened when she reached her limits.

"Are you _sure _you're okay to look?" he asked warily. He'd already taken one beating tonight and if something went wrong he wasn't sure he'd live through the next.

"Yes...no. Screw it come here" she demanded and lifted her hands to place them on his face. It was easy to enter his mind now that she had already explored it. His memories were right there on the surface as if he'd deliberately laid them out for her to find. She found herself out on the lawn watching the scene unfold but unable to react. Emmett had tackled Embry long before they'd gotten to the front of the house and the two of them were rolling around wrestling. Embry hadn't phased yet and that only seemed to anger Emmett further.

Talan and Kalika dashed out of the trees obviously thinking another vampire attack was occurring and stopped dead in their tracks. Kalika watched the situation in confusion while Seth and Leah yelped and whined in wolf form. Samara found she could hear the thoughts of the wolves in her astral form. Yet another thing she hadn't known was possible until now.

_Leah! You're acting Alpha while Jake is away. What do we do? _Leah turned her gleaming eyes on Seth.

_We watch. Let Embry handle it, Seth. _Leah's growl was low and full of warning directed at Edward. He nodded in reply letting her know that if things got too out of hand he would step in.

"Phase you dirty mongrel" he snarled pounding his fists into Embry's chest. Rosalie stood by the side crouched as if preparing to strike while Edward watched gleefully.

"I won't give you the satisfaction" Embry replied rolling and narrowly avoiding getting smashed in the balls. "I'm in love with her" he put his arms up in defence. Rosalie's growl sounded more like a shriek and from her perch Samara could have laughed at how ridiculous it all seemed; if it was happening to someone else. She watched Kalika's face turn from concern to laughter in seconds. Talan stood grinning beside her.

"In _love" _Emmett repeated glaring blankly at Embry and then he laughed maniacally as if it were the craziest thing he'd ever heard. "Oh well, I guess it's alright now that you're _in love _with her" his voice dripped with over-exaggerated sarcasm. Embry weakly lifted himself up onto his arms. Determination may have been the only thing that kept him from retaliating. He was trying to be the better man, to stand up for himself and for her. Emmett's eyes narrowed and his laughter quickly died to be replaced by a massive growl. It echoed across the lawn and brought Esme and Carlisle dashing from the house. Emmett's fists came down on the ground sending a shock wave through the earth.

"What is the meaning of this?"Carlisle asked Edward as Emmett once again lunged at Embry.

"Embry imprinted on Samara" Edward replied dryly and watched as Emmett grabbed a leg. He twisted it nearly to the breaking point.

"What have you done to my girl?" he yelled directly in Embry's strained face. The memory of the pain still radiated from him and Samara could nearly feel it.

"That's between me and Sam" Embry countered through clenched teeth. Emmett's snarls were crazed now, insane. Samara couldn't believe that Embry was able to control himself long enough to keep from phasing. The pain embedded in his eyes made her want to rush forward and bash her father's apparently thick skull. Emmett's fist came up and struck Embry right in the face. The crunching sound was sickening and the blood that oozed from his lip was turning her father's already frenzied demeanour straight into insanity.

"Edward, stop this. Now" Esme commanded and came to stand beside her husband. With a regretful sigh he shot forward grabbing Emmett's arm in mid strike. Her father reeled back and fought back at his brother both of them growling.

"Get out of my way Edward" He snarled angrily and pushed harder. Edward simply pushed back swiftly dodging Emmett's fist.

"He hasn't done _anything_, Emmett" Edward yelled trying to diffuse the situation "Samara wanted him to him to but he stopped it. He has nothing but the best intentions for her. Now cool it brother before I have to put you down" Clearly, nothing was private in the house of Cullen. Someone always knew what was had happened, what was happening or what would happen. Emmett sat back looking towards Embry who was swiping blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Samara decided she had seen enough and her anger was already bubbling to the surface like hot lava.

"Seriously what is it with you men? I'm really nobody's property but my own. As if it isn't bad enough to have some evil vampiric General laying claim to me now I have to contend with a pissing contest from my father and my...my...Embry" She was simply exquisite when she was all fired up and angry. It was a side of her that Embry had never seen and one he hoped to see more often.

"I'm you're Embry?" He winced playfully "You honestly couldn't come up with a better title for me than that?"

"Well I don't know _what _we are. One minute were friends and the next I'm begging you to take my virginity in the godforsaken woods and then I discover that you've gone and imprinted on me, I can take you with me in my projections; I can't honestly keep up" Samara's hands were moving emphatically. Her lips were set in a sexy little pout that made Embry wish he could show her just what she was to him but he knew he would have to settle for just telling her.

"I'm yours, Sammy. If that means we'll just be friends than I can be okay with that but I _definitely _want to be more than just your friend. The question is: What do you want?" Embry asked tilting his head and desperately trying to appear nonchalant. She sat there against the plush pillows looking bewildered for moments that seemed to pass ever so slowly while he awaited her reply.

"I definitely want to be more than your friend, Embry" Samara turned the full power of her gleaming green eyes on him "...and I don't want to take things slow" she sighed. "My whole life I've always played it safe, been the responsible one while Kalika ran off and did just whatever she wanted. I've always been too afraid to put myself out there like she does and now...well now with everything that's happening I just want to know that I _did _put myself out there and I experienced life. Is that stupid?"

"It's not stupid, but if that's your way of seducing me it isn't going to work. I'm sort of out of commission tonight thanks to Emmett"

"I will be talking to him about that. There may be violence involved" Samara muttered, her face set in a cute scowl. Embry chuckled quietly feeling the full extent of Emmett's formidable wrath. Jesus his ribs ached. He idly wondered if any of them might be broken.

We settled it, Sam. Emmett gave me..._us_ his blessing" Embry smiled and watched her face lighten up a little.

"We don't need his damn blessing. He had no right to hurt you like that" Samara lifted her hand and gingerly stroked it over the bruise that she knew he wore like a badge of honour. He would probably be upset when it faded she thought with a smile. "You are completely not what I expected" she said quietly and gently touched her lips to his hot cheek "but I'll take you. Now get over here"

Seth was always surprised by his lust for the kill. It never failed to mystify him no matter how many creatures he killed. His tawny wolfs eyes tracked the forest floor searching for Phoenix and caught him out of the corner of his eye taking down a huge bear. It had obviously come lumbering out to investigate and Seth couldn't blame it. There was a buffet of deer meat just lying over the ground. They had nearly canceled the little hunting excursion they'd planned the day before on account of the chaos back at the house. Samara and Embry had everyone in a tailspin. Of course Seth had known about it the minute Embry had phased the day he'd imprinted on her but the shit had hit the fan last night when _everyone _discovered it. He ran over to the howling bear diving so that he could push it off of Phoenix. It was putting up one hell of a fight and when he snapped his jaws down over the bears throat he couldn't help but hope that he would never lose his focus the way the others did when they imprinted. Jacob had lost sight of the entire mission and Embry well he was completely gooey lately. Like a much cuddlier version of the bear he and Jasper were tearing apart. He only had to think about what Sam had done to Leah when he'd imprinted on Emily to know the turmoil it could cause. Seth realized he didn't want to imprint. It seemed like way too much trouble and he wanted his life to be as normal as possible. Maybe when all this was over he could go away like Jake had done. Just run off and live in his animal form for a while. It sounded like a hell of a plan.

Now that Phoenix had the bear under control Seth went back over to the stag he'd been feeding from and tore off another hunk of fresh, bloody meat. Like most of the pack members he discovered he felt much more nourished by the meat of animals than he did from human food. Though Seth missed some of his brothers from the old pack he felt like he belonged under Jacob's command. They had been through too much together for him to turn his back like Quil had done. Of course he knew Quil had, had his reasons for staying with Sam but it still felt to Seth as if someone was missing from their little family. He could only hope that Sam wasn't leading the pack to an early grave.

The moon was waning high in the sky indicating that it was nearly midnight and though it was a calm night he couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was brewing. He didn't have long to dwell on the sensation before Phoenix whooshed over and playfully knocked Seth to the ground. He was obviously pumped from the bear's potent blood and raring for a fight. Sparring here in the woods was much different from the Cullen yard. For one they didn't have Jasper barking commands at them and that could not be discounted and then there was the simple thrill of pinning a vampire and knowing that if you wanted to you could destroy it. Phoenix bared his white teeth in the silvery moonlight and though they looked human enough Seth was more than aware of how razor sharp they could be. It was deceptive really but then everything about the vampires was deceptive. Knowing exactly what Phoenix's next move would be Seth coiled his muscles and sprang clear just in time. He had come to consider Phoenix a friend and ally in the past few months. After you got past the initial awkwardness Phoenix was actually a decent guy. They circled one another each of them seeking the perfect opportunity to lunge. Phoenix crouched with a smile and darted back and forth countering each attempt Seth made. When Phoenix's head turned distractedly Seth took his opportunity and pounced feeling sheer power snapping his muscles forward. It was almost too easy and when he went in for the mock kill Seth realized that something else obviously had his opponent's attention. If this was one of Phoenix's tricks he was going to be very annoyed. He moved off to the side watching Phoenix get up slowly and hold up a hand to signal a cease fire. Something was definitely going on and Seth had the distinct feeling that the storm was here. There was definitely a vampire nearby. He felt it like a radar blip and with a sudden acuity he heard the heartbeats of humans. This couldn't be good. A bloodcurdling female scream tore open the calm night and he and Phoenix looked at each other for only a moment before tearing off through the trees. As he ran Seth knew they wouldn't make it in time.

_**And so we've reached the end of Fire and Ice. Part one in this saga. I am however going to keep adding chapters to this story instead of creating a new one just to make it easier. The chapters for Part 2 will be titled Heaven and Earth and I have some very interesting things planned for this part of the story (new characters, major surprises, epic battles, death and of course sex, sex and more sex!!!) I know the story has been a little light on the Jake/Nessie relationship but it was necessary to explore my characters a little further. Now that we have that out of the way we can go back to the central couple. Stay tuned guys. The first chapter of Heaven and Earth will be up shortly and introduces the newest characters. **_


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was dark in the caves, dripping with wetness from the salty sea. The man padded over the beach sand and with a heavy sigh stepped in to the dank cave that was all too familiar now. He despised himself for the betrayal he was about to cement but what could a man do at a time like this but try to align with the most powerful side. He told himself that he had responsibilities to think of, that somehow he would be forgiven but the doubt still nagged him mercilessly. If he went any further his course would be set but the choice had been made a long time ago. He'd already done the deed and put his mark on the bloodsucker therefore beginning his alliance with what he'd always seen as the enemy. When times were as uncertain as these, hard choices had to be made and the man told himself that he'd made the only choice he could in the circumstances the universe had presented him. Water splashed against his shoes as he made his way through the tunnel that the sea itself had created. The torch he carried sputtered in a wind that seemed to come from nowhere and the man knew then that they had come for him. Two pairs of icy cold arms clasped him and he was quickly being dragged. There was a dim light up ahead and the vampires holding him headed towards it purposefully. When the light intensified the man could see the one they called Corbin. He was dropped abruptly to the stone floor at the feet of the vampire leader. Corbin wore robes of pure scarlet embroidered in gold like some sort of twisted priest. His hair hung long over his back, pale straw hair and when he turned the eyes he'd come to fear burned red into his own.

"I see you made it here intact" Corbin trilled in a tone that was almost melodic. The man only rose to his knees and glared up at the vampire who thought he was god. "Still so feisty? And here I thought you had already chosen to take our offer when you drew your claws across Edward's fair face. However, he still lives and my entire scouting party _was_ destroyed" He looked as if he were trying to decide something and for the first time the man felt a genuine fear creeping in.

"They weren't supposed to come. I had only planned for Edward and his leech loving bitch but she got away and brought the others. I had to run away for fear of discovery" the man pleaded knowing full well that everything he held dear hung precariously in the balance.

"The past is over. It is only the future we should concern ourselves with. Come, stand so that we may discuss this business like men" Corbin replied jovially and motioned for the two vampires to help the man to his feet. Corbin held out his hands for emphasis and decided it was indeed time to get to the business at hand. "Will you join us; formally? I require someone who has inside knowledge of the Quiluetes and you have proven yourself to be a formidable candidate"

"First I need to know that my family will be spared. Promise me they will not be harmed" the demand was met with laughing eyes just barely hidden within the serious expression Corbin had plastered on.

"Of course, that was the deal. I am a man of my word after all. Can you say the same, Paul?"


End file.
